30 días
by Nocturnals
Summary: ¿Qué podría ser peor que perder una apuesta? ¿Perder la libertad? ¿Ser sometida a una cuasi-esclavitud? ¡Maldición! Tendría que ser la esposa perfecta de Kiba Inuzuka por los siguientes treinta días. Pero eso no terminaría allí; él no la dejaría ganar tan fácil ni ella se rendiría a la primera. Era soportar o ceder ¡Perder o ganar! Y ella siempre, siempre, ganaba. O eso pensó.
1. Prologo

30 días

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

:-:

— Sabes… en realidad todo sobre ti me jode —Ella dijo.

— Entonces arreglemoslo — Contestó Kiba.

Una opuesta, un departamento y un ganador.

— Condenada todo un mes a ser "la esposa perfecta" de Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Te apatece jugar poker, Hanabi?

:-:

La apuesta

:-:

Una joven de dieciocho años dejo su última caja de equipaje en el suelo, acomodandola en una pila con las otras. Sonrió satisfecha consigo misma. Aunque todo aún estaba en sus cajas, las paredes desnudas, el piso ligeramente empolvado y el aire estaba algo estancado, ya podía sentir aquella ansiada sensación recorrerla. Era, al fin, independiente.

Completamente independiente, al fin libre.

Hanabi abrió puertas y ventanas, echo a andar el ventilador de todas las habitaciones y agarró una escoba. Para nada peresoza, empezo a limpiar el suelo a paso rápido, ansiosa. Por fin podría gozar de una exquisita privacidad, donde ninguna tecnica familiar podría espiarla y no estuviese siempre bajo la constante mirada vigilante de los integrantes de su clan.

Al alcanzar la edad adecuada de los dieciocho años, la Hyuuga por fin pudo respirar libremente sin tener que estar siempre en guardia. Al fin podía abandonar los territorios de su clan. Un par de años atrás, se recordo, pensaba que su clan era lo más _perfecto_ que había, y aún lo era para ella, solo que mucho menos confortable.

Cuando cumplió los dieciséis ya era consiente que todos esperaban perfección por su parte, una postura _perfecta_, unos modales _perfectos_, y para variar, un aspecto _perfecto_. Casi sintió ganas de bufar, todo eso, más las obligaciones, los entrenamientos, las tradiciones, las reuniones y misiones ocupaban todo su tiempo, era asfixiante. Por eso mismo, comenzo a entender las locas ansias de su hermana por abandonar la mansión en donde antes ella misma se había sentido comoda.

Allí, el ese departamento de dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y una sala de estar que cumplia el rol de comedor se sentía mucho mejor que en su masión, llena de antiguedades valiosas y largos e inagotables pasillos. Más pequeño, cierto, pero inmensamente más suyo.

En ese lugarcito, pensó, ella se sentía parte del lugar, porque era _suyo._

Muy a pesar de la oposición de su padre y la obvia molestia que le causaba que su segunda hija también dejase sus dominios, se mudo. Pero, por supuesto, cuando ella cumplio la mayoria de edad, siendo responsable de si misma, solo necesito enseñarle un plan perfecto, con meses de preparación previa, hacer sus maletas y largarse. Se sintió un poco abrumada cuando noto que todo lo que quería llevarse que la mansión donde creció cabía en tres cajas.

A lo largo de su adolescencia había ahorrado basicamente la mitad del dinero de cada misión realizada, porque no tenía grandes gastos y realizaba misiones con curiosa frecuencia. Con aquel dinero compro el departamento, los muebles basicos y algunos lujos que pudo darse. Descontando que Hinata, con su timidez usual, le regalo un juego de muebles para su sala-comedor. Sonrió ligeramente mientras trapeaba los suelos, su hermana siempre había sido sigilosamente considerada.

Cuando termino de secar los pisos, una actividad un tanto nueva para ella, la niña mimada del clan Hyuuga, se dispuso a acomodar los muebles aun embueltos en plastico. Trato de encontrar el punto de union del plastico que embalaba los dos sillones color miel en vano.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Hanabi-chan? — Escuchó el tonó socarrón desde el marco de la puerta de entrada.

Kiba estaba en el umbral, descalzo, con unos pantalones deportivos a juego con su remera blanca. Él la miraba desde su lugar, basicamente riendose de ella y cada movimiento que realizaba. Hanabi maldijo el momento en que compro el departamento sin tener en cuenta sus vecinos.

Ni siquiera se giro para contestar.

— Pierdete, Inuzuka.

— Deberías tratar mejor a tus vecinos — Se burlo de nuevo, esta vez en un falso tono reprobatorio.

Eres una Hyuuga, se recordo ella, no te rebajaras por tan poca cosa.

— ¿Qué quieres, Inuzuka? — Exclamo, en tono insensible la muchacha, luchando aún con el plastico.

— Hazte a un lado, chica.

Sin esperar respuesta o, en toda caso, una protesta por parte de la joven, se adelanto hasta el sillón envuelto en plastico transparente con el cual Hanabi peleaba antes. Kiba hizó sus uñas crecer, afilarse y alargarse hasta formar curvadas y filosas garras con las cuales, en un agil ademán, trazo una línea sobre el plastico. Luego tomó una de las partes del mismo y dio un ligero jalón, logrando que el plastico cayera al suelo sin otro esfuerzo.

Hanabi bufó.

— Iba a usar un kunai. Pero tenías que venir tú a hacerte el heroe.— Hanabí dijo, ocultando la molestía.

— Como digas, Hanabi-chan.

La joven lanzo un sonoro ruido de disconformidad que hizo al joven presente sonreir, mientras repetía en procedimiento anterior en otro sillón. Fastidiar a la hermanita menor de Hinata era, quizá, una de sus actividades favoritas. Y ahora que la tendría como vecina, a una pared y pocos metros de distancia, podría gozar de sus multiples y evidentes gestos de enojo y molestia.

— La mayoria de la gente diría "gracias" — La picó, sabíendo su respuesta.

— Antes de eso, la misma gente pediría algo "por favor".

— De nada, Hanabi.

— ¡Que yo no te he agradecido ni pedido nada!— Exclamo ella, hastiada.

— Entonces tomalo como caridad — Kiba bromeo, levantandose de su posicion acuclillada — Para ser chica, traes poco equipaje.

Hanabi lo ignoro y, tomando un kunai que siempre la acompañaba, se dedico a romper los otros embalajes. Para su pesar Kiba no se giro para irse luego de que lo ignorase, no, claro que no. Como la mala hierba que era ese tipo, nunca desaparecia por las buenas. Kiba rompio, rápidamente, otros emboltorios. Hanabi recogió los plasticos que Kiba había olvidado desparramados en el suelo. Pretendía ayudarla y solo ensuciaba más.

El joven se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, acolchonados y nuevos, mirando como Hanabi recogia, con los dientes apretados, los plasticos que había desparramado a conciencia.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí como un idiota o vas a sacar tu trasero de mi apartamento?

— Estoy bastante comodo, gracias por preguntar.

— Haz lo que quieras.

— Es bueno tener tu aprobación — Se burlo, acomodandose mejor en el mueble.

Ignoralo, Hanabi, se recordaba ella mentalmente. Hanabi fue hasta la cocina, donde se aseguro de que las mesas y las alacenas estuvieran perfectamente limpias. Luego tomó las bolsas de compras que había hecho esa mañana y procedio a acomodarlas con parsimoniosa lentitud. Para que apresurarse, no es que tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Por su lado Kiba se levanto, diciendose que bien, ya se había divertido suficiente por un rato.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

No podía comportarse como un cachorro todo el rato, por más que le encantase verla fruncir el cejo. Ella lo miro de reojo por un segundo antes de volver a su trabajo. Bueno, él al menos tenía una actitud madura, pero tampoco podía culparla. Fue hasta su departamento y trajo consigo un par de bolsas plasticas, recogiendo la basura que Hanabi había arrinconado.

— ¿No tienes alguien más a quien fastidiar?

— Deja de ser tan agresiva, joder, solo trato de ayudarte.

— No necesito ayuda — Contradijo, estirandose para guardar el cereal en la estanteria más alta.

Kiba se rió para sus adentros, quitandole la caja de cereal de entre sus manos y poniendola en dicho estante sin mayor esfuerzo. A veces, pensó, ser alto tenía sus ventajas. Hanabi no le agradecio, la muy educada, bufo. Si claro, Hanabi no tenía ni la sombra de los modales de su hermana, o al menos no con él.

— Si vas a quedarte, entonces se util — Hanabi se resigno, dandole sin verlo una caja que contenía, entre otras cosas, libros. — Hay una estanteria en el cuarto de allá.

Kiba se encogió de hombros, notando que esa era, tal vez, la caja más pesada de las tres. El cuarto indicado era de un tamaño decente, tenía una ventana amplia y a su lado, un silloncito, un escritorio con su correspondiente silla, una lámpara de pie y una estanteria. Algo vacio, pero a eso el color blanco de las paredes no ayudaba mucho. Abrio la caja y admiro por un segundo, la cantidad de libros que se alineaban dentro.

Los tomo sin saber como ordenarlos, por lo que lo hizo al azar, completando solo tres estantes de los ocho que tenían disponibles. Leyo, curioso, algunos titulos hasta que una voz lo llamo.

— ¿Conoces uno al menos?

— Eh, que no soy idiota, tampoco — Gruño.

— Es lo que aparentas — Explico ella con tranquilidad, entrando al cuarto — ¿Qué tienes contra los zapatos?

Kiba miro por un segundo sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo de madera.

— Me gusta andar descalzo.

— Eso es de animales — Hanabi aprobo el orden de los libros.

— No, es natural. Naces sin zapatos y la sociedad te los impone.

— Claro, porque andar descalzos en invierno es una idea maravillosa, Inuzuka.

— Eres odiosa cuando te lo propones — Kiba espeto, cruzandose de brazos.

— Y tu un irrespetuoso e insufrible, pero quien se queja.

— Al menos tengo buen humor.

— ¿Buen humor? Oh, te refieres a ese tono estupido que usas cuando crees que dices algo ingenioso.

Kiba la miro de la mala manera, olvidando sus animos de paz y tener una buena relacion con su nueva vecina. Le había prometido a Hinata que la ayudaría a instalarse, pero no iba a soportar a una mocosa prepotente. Los cinco años que le sacaba le obligaban a hablarle con respeto. Bueno, algo.

— Toda tu actitud de niña mimada, ese carácter odioso y con ese tono prepotente, joder, siquiera eres femenina.

— Sabes… en realidad todo sobre ti me jode —Ella dijo.

— Entonces arreglemoslo — Contestó Kiba.

Kiba saco de su bolsillo una caja de naipes que acababan de regalarle, lo abrio y sintio el gusto de la timba pasar por su garganta. Hanabi lo miro espectante, desde su lugar en el marco de la puerta. Kiba le enseño las cartas.

— Asi de simple, hagamos una apuesta — Hanabi alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y como puede una apuesta solucionar el problema de que no hay forma de llevarnos bien?

— Simple, el que pierda, cumple la prenda del otro por un mes entero.

Hanabi tomó un almohadón y lo coloco en el suelo antes de sentarse sobre el, analizando lo que Kiba le decia. La idea de mantenerlo a raya por un mes, más la humillación que sería para él tener que someterse a su deseos y el perder contra una chica en su propio juego constituía una golpiza monumental para el orgullo del Inuzuka que tanto la jodia.

Una opuesta, un departamento y un ganador.

— Si gano yo, que ganare…— Hanabi comenzo, pensandolo un momento — Harás todos mis quehaceres domesticos y no me hablaras.

Kiba asintió.

— Pero si pierdes, que perderas…— La imitó — Tendrás que ser mi "esposa perfecta" por un mes.

— ¿Cómo que la esposa perfecta?— Interrogo ella, mientras Kiba mezclaba las cartas.

— Haras mis quehaceres, cocinaras para mi y, por supuesto, serás sumisa y amable.

— ¿Cómo Hinata?— Se burlo y Kiba nego con la cabeza. — ¿Más sumisa que Hinata?

— Deberas ser femenina, dulce, pero sin llegar a ser extremadamente timida.

— Si es asi, agrego algo a mi apuesta: tendras que hacer y pagar mi compra mensual.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo antes de que Kiba repartiera las cartas con una habilidad envidiable. Hanabi, confiada, siempre había tenido buena suerte en el azar y Kiba gozaba de la tranquilidad de la experiencia.

— Juguemos al poker ¿Aceptas todas las condiciones?

Hanabi sonrió.

— No te quieras echar para atrás ahora — Le advirtió ella, altiva, tomando sus cartas.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se miraban a los ojos, sin dejar ver ninguna clase de sentimiento, ni emocion ni desesperación. Hanabi y Kiba eran concientes de que, quien perdiera, perdería mucho y quien ganara, ganaría mucho. Un segundo luego, cuando se creyo lista y no pensó en seguir arriezgandose Hanabi bajo su mano con una sonrisa de suficiencia:

— Poker. — Exclamo, enseñando cuatro cartas que correspondian al número nueve y otra, dispar, de numero seis.

Kiba se rió, a grandes carcajadas y dejo caer su cartas ante una estupefacta Hyuuga.

— Escalera de color.

Hanabi miro las cartas en el suelo, todas de corazones, sin creerselo y quiso gritar de frustración, pero solo pudo levantar la mirada para fulminarlo con odio.

Kiba sonrió, ignorandola.

— Condenada todo un mes a ser "la esposa perfecta" de Kiba Inuzuka. — Hanabi susurrró, aún sin creerselo.

Kiba sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Te apatece jugar poker, Hanabi?

:-:

Nueva historia que tiene un plazo de treinta capitulos más o menos. Esto es una clase de prologo, y no se muy bien cuando subire de nuevo, porque no sé cuando regreso a Argentina... ¡Como extraño mi país, dios santo! En fin, espero que les haya gustado y les prometo que no será tan simple como deja verse la idea. Besos! :D


	2. ¡Hola, cachorrito!

30 días

:-:

Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece

:-:

Hanabi Hyuuga no gozaba, lamentablemente, de una paciencia inagotable. Por eso mismo, cuando Kiba se le reía en la cara, aún con su juego de cartas en la mano, no pudo evitar levantarse de su sitio y huir a la cocina. Había perdido, por Dios, había perdido contra el estupido compañero de equipo de su hermana mayor. Tomó aire, tranquilizándose.

Ella era una mujer de palabra, se arriezgo y perdio. Así era la vida, al demonio. Iba a cumplir esa apuesta y le demostraria a Kiba que ella era de las que no se echaban para atrás ¿Quería una esposa perfecta? Bien, la tendría.

Por su lado, Kiba seguía regocijandose por la expreción estupefacta y, por qué no, incredula de Hanabi. Con sus ojos opalinos abiertos en demacia, la boca entreabierta, los labios apenas separados y sus cejas arqueadas de modo inusual. Iba a darle escarmiento, claro que sí, la dejaría asustarse toda una noche, hasta que se le bajara el ego.

En realidad, nunca había tenido la intención de hacerla someterse a una prenda como la que le impuso. Solo le parecio divertido en el momento imaginarsela con una sonrisa fingida y quiza, una mirada asesina mal disimulada, llevando a cabo el rol de esposa. Dejo de carcajearse y decidio que la dejaria sola, para que pensara sobre la apuesta y se taladrase la cabeza. Solo iba a darle una lección, demostrarle que ella podía perder y que no era todo poderosa, como ella parecía creer. Sonrió, oh, si, solo bajarle un poco el autoestima tan inflado que tenía.

Un poco de humildad forzada no le iría mal a la reinita del hielo.

Hanabi ahogo su cara de molestia, poniendose su mascara de insensibilidad, cuando sintió pasos acercarse.

— Hasta mañana, _linda _— Se burló, besandole la coronilla antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Apenas la puerta se cerro, un kunai quedo atascado al ser lanzado contra la puerta con brutal fuerza.

— Bastardo malnacido — Hanabi gruño, arrancando el kunai que antes había lanzado de la puerta.

¿Creía que iba a burlarse de ella? Claro que no, Kiba Inuzuka no sabía en que se había metido. Ella podía haber perdido la apuesta, pero no iba a darle el placer de regocijarse al ver su incapacidad para cumplirla. Desde el día siguiente dejaría de ser Hanabi Hyuuga para ser, simplemente, la esposa perfecta. Solo un papel más a interpretar, como si fuera una misión.

Una en que, como siempre, no fallaría.

— Vas a ver si Hanabi Hyuuga no puede ser _perfecta_, chucho.

:-:

Día 1: ¡Hola, _cachorrito_!

:-:

La muchacha, apenas mayor de edad, se levanto aquel día con demaciada anticipación. Entre resignada y ansiosa, se dijo que si iba a hacer algo, iba a hacerlo bien. Con dicha idea en su cabeza, se levanto, ducho y cubierta por una toalla azul abrio su armario ¿Cómo se suponía que una esposa adorable se vestiria? Examino su ropa, no muy femenina y casi toda deportiva o resistente, poco llamativa o estetica. Colores claros, entre blancos y grises, como era en su clan. Nada que fuera… pavoroso y femenino. Entonces, como una conexión sorpresiva, recordo que solo tenía un vestido apropiado.

Había sido un regalo, pero por el cariño que le tenía a esa persona no había podido deshacerse de el, ni dejarlo en la mansion. Abrio el quinto cajón de su armario y con un suspiro, tomó la prenda.

Un vestido hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla, algo más corto, tal vez. Blanco con flores rosadas y petalos deshaciendose a lo largo de la tela, concentrandose en la parte más baja y desapareciendo poco más arriva de las caderas. Apretado hasta cintura, a medio paso hacía las caderas, sensual pero no por eso atrevido.

Era algo que, en casos normales, no usaria. El vestido era demaciado pavoroso, un poco acampanado y esteticamente incorrecto con su carácter. Pero se veía muy bien en el, admitió.

Se calzo uno de sus dos pares de zapatos altos, no mucho, blancos y se recogio el cabello en un rodete, dejando un par de mechones caer sobre sus hombros y su típico mechon entre sus ojos. Simplemente, no se sentía ella misma, pero tampoco se suponía que lo fuese.

Se maquillo apenas; rimel, rubor y un poco de gloss en sus labios, solo para hacerlos más apetecibles.

Llego a la cocina y busco su delantal de "Hey, don't touch" marcado en donde correspondían estar sus pechos, pero lo descarto por vulgar. Tomó otro, blanco, como casi todo lo que era suyo, y se lo puso, disponiendose a preparar el desayuno. No había amanecido aún y ella ya tenía un plan de ataque en mente. Mientras acomodaba todo la noche anterior, luego de que Kiba la dejase sola, encontro una puerta oculta detrás de la estanteria del que sería su estudio. Conectaba ambos departamentos y estaba cerrada con llave. Pero ella era, después de todo, una ninja. Forzar una cerradura era cosa de niños para ella.

Para cuando el amanecer llego, el desayuno estaba casi listo y ella había abierto, sin un solo ruido, la cerradura, reubicando su estanteria. Cuando entro en el departamento de al lado lo encontro mucho más limpio de lo que se imagino, pero aún así estaba algo desordenado. Rápidamente ordeno, a prisa, hasta dejarlo más o menos decente. Con una sonrisa de malicia abrió las ventanas y dejo a la luz solar, aún anaranjada y sutil, colarse por entre las cortinas del salón, identico al propio. Volvio hasta su cocina y preparo el desayuno en dos bandejas que llevo hasta el departamento de al lado.

¿Acobardarse ella? Ni en un millón de años.

Pateo un poco la ropa del suelo y, utilizando la mesa de luz, dejo una de las bandejas allí, con la otra aún en sus manos. Abrió la ventana del cuarto donde Kiba dormía, sin sabanas y confiado. Lo miró un segundo, antes de correr las cortinas. Vestia solo sus boxers, gris oscuro, y mostraba su torso cruzado por dos cicatrices. Una más profunda y llamativa que la otra. A pesar de eso no pudo evitar admirar que incluso con cicatrices y el vello que crecia, tentativo, en su pecho, hasta ser una línea que se perdia entre su ropa interior, resultaba un torso masculinamente atractivo. Los brazos fuertes, relajados, estaban detrás de su cabeza. Era, en pocas palabras, la relajación hecha carne. Se sonrojo ligeramente por sus pensamientos, reprendiendose mentalmente por calificar a esa bestia maleducada como atractivo. Aunque podía llegar a serlo, hasta que abriese su boca.

Sin vueltas y tomando aire, ya comenzando a interpretar su papel de esposa perfecta, corrio las cortinas y puso su mejor sonrisa amable.

— ¿Qué demo…? — Mascullo, abriendo sus ojos, expuestos a la luz solar.

— ¡Hola, _cachorrito_!— Exclamo la muchacha, con una sonrisa y la bandeja en las manos sentandose en una orilla de la cama.

Kiba se retrajo y alejo de ella instantáneamente, somnoliento, hasta que la reconocio. Nada encajaba con la Hanabi que había dejado el día anterior. Aquella joven; fresca y dulce, parecía una modelo de las revista de amas de casa modernas, con la bandeja en manos y sin ningún tipo de indicio de la mocosa engreida que solía ser.

— ¿Hanabi…?— Tento, y ella solto una risa melodiosa.

Una risa que le supo a miel y caramelo pero que solo logro asustarlo.

— ¿Quién más, _tontuelo, _sino tu esposa?

Hanabi gozo, para que negarlo, con su rostro totalmente confuso, y sus ojos desorbitados. La boca abierta, claro, admirando el reciente cambio. Ella incluso había soltado esa risa que tenía, claro, ensayada y preparada. Hanabi se paro de su lugar, entregandole la bandeja con la más perfecta de las sonrisas, inclinandose un poco de más para que apreciara por unos segundos su escote. Se enderezo, acercandole también la bandeja abandonada a su suerte en la mesa de luz.

— ¿Necesitas algo más, _amor_, o puedo irme a hacer el aseo?

— Uh, yo, claro — Balbuceo, admirando la silueta esbelta.

— Gracias, hay más jugo si te apetece.

Kiba la miro girarse y salir por la puerta, contoneandose de una forma que pensó ella nunca haría. Miró el desayuno y luego de un par de mordidas dedujo su plan. Hanabi quería darle la vuelta al juego, y aunque ella fuera la perdedora, pretendía salir ganando. Quería, al saber su orgullo herido, demostrarle que ella podía no solo seguir el juego, sino ser la mejor en ello.

Y él que pensaba librarla de la apuesta esa mañana. Oh, claro que no. Si Hanabi pensaba que ella ganaría de todas formas, terca y maliciosa, necesitaba la lección que él, gustoso, iba a darle. La doblegaría, como fuese, hasta que ella admitiese en voz alta que era orgullosa y que, al final de la historia, ella no podía ser tan perfecta como pretendia.

¿Hanabi pensaba que iba a ganarle en su propio juego? Pobre ilusa.

:-:

Hanabi estaba sentada a su lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro y comiendo como si nada pasara. Él, por su lado, la habíha visto toda la mañana de aquí para allá, moviendo sus caderas, limpiando y ordenando todo con esa misma sonrisa adornando su rostro. Incluso, se dijo, había cocinado para ambos y allí estaban, él mirandola con desconfianza y ella fingiendo que nada de eso era raro, como si llevasen toda una vida con esa rutina.

— ¿No le habrás puesto veneno?

Hanabi parpadeo, aparentemente sorprendida y fingio inocencia y un poco de ignorancia.

— ¿Uh… es que sabe raro, _cachorrito_?

Kiba casi hace un gesto de contrariedad ante el sustantivo que ella usaba para denominarlo con un cariño que no existía.

— Supongo que es porque tienes los sentidos más desarrollados y todo eso — Parloteo, como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana — Pero no, _cariñito_, solo tiene nuez moscada y un poco de oregano.

Kiba la miro mover sus labios, con un gloss retocado a lo largo del día, sin escuchar realmente lo que ella decía. Hanabi, la usualmente callada jovencita, hablaba sin parar de cualquier estupidez que pudiese surgir de un comentario, muy al contrario de su personalidad usual, callada y seria.

— …Y pense, bueno, tal vez con algo de nuez moscada el pure sabría mucho mejor que con el otro condimento, aúnque sin sal sabe bastante feo ¿No lo crees, Kiba?

Él asintio y con una sonrisa se levanto. Bien, iba a darle trabajo a su trabajadora esposa, como debía serlo al querer ser perfecta, ya que no sabía cuando duraría esa farsa.

— Hanabi — La llamo y ella dejo su parloteo inútil para mirarlo con extrema inocencia.

— ¿Necesitas algo, _cariño_?

— Hay ropa que lavar, platos que fregar y cosas que desempolvar ¿Lo harías por mi, _lindura_?

Ella quería jugar, bien, jugarían. Kiba espero un segundo la respuesta, pensando que ella se pararía, recogería sus faldas y lo mandaría al demonio.

— Claro, Kiba ¿Dónde tenemos las escobas?

Ahí empezaba su juego, que si era necesario, llevarían hasta el extremo para demostrarle al otro que estaba equivocado. Hanabi se había propuesto enseñarle que ella si podía ser pefecta y femenina, además de enseñarle que, como Hyuuga que era, siempre ganaba. Él, por otro lado, planeaba enserñarle algo de humildad y obligarla a aceptar que tenía sus más fatidicos defectos.

La carrera comenzaba.

— Día uno — Marco Kiba en un calendario ante los ojos de su reciente esposa.

Ella sonrio.

— Lo es, _cariñito._

:-:

— ¡Estas demente, hermano! — Chiyo Naruto, desde su lugar en el puesto de ramen.

— Más bien — Lo corrgió Chouji — eres un aprovechado.

Kiba suspiró cansado y sorbio sus fideos con rapidez.

— Iba a decirle esta mañana que era una broma, pero me levanto de un susto con un desayuno enorme y vestida como… no se, muy femenina, con vestido y tacos… no la reconoci al principio y me dio un susto de muerte. — introdujo — Pero quería enseñarle humildad, la mocosa quiso poner todo a su favor y arrojarme en la cara cuan perfecta podía ser. Y un carajo, la mocosa malcriada va a saber que no es perfecta.

— No me hace gracia — Neji interrumpio, desde su lugar. — Hanabi-sama no se dara por vencida.

— Eso es lo que él quiere — Shikamaru, cansino, agrego; — quiere hacerle entender que no siempre va a ganar.

— Además, si se hubiese quedado quietesita, sin esa obstinación suya, para estas horas sería libre. — Kiba se defendió mirando a sus compañeros.

Para el final de la cena grupal el ya había expuesto su repentino problema y para cuando pagaron la cuenta ya tenía una resolucion en su cabeza. Vería hasta donde era ella capaz de resistirse sin salir de su papel de cónyuge ideal. Kiba camino a casa despacio, sin escuchar las conversaciones absurdas de sus amigos quienes iban con él. Se despidio de todos esos idiotas que eran su grupo usual y subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, dirigiendose a la puerta que indicaba el numero "3c" que era su puerta. Para su sorpresa, no necesito poner las llaves en la cerradura.

Hanabi estaba del otro lado, de pie, con una sonrisa esplendida abarcando su rostro de una exquisita palidez natural. El olor a comida, condimentada a gusto, le golpeo la nariz como una bofetada que le reabrio el apetito. Olía, simplemente, delicioso. Hanabi, hermosa y calida, se hizo a un lado, abriendo más la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

— ¡Bienvenido! — Ella dijo, juntando sus palmas en un momentaneo aplauso.

— Si…

Kiba miro con sorpresa su casa, no solo limpia, sino completamente ordenada. El aroma a limpio, una mezcla de lavandina y desinfectante, mezclado con el de la comida y la calidez del sitio lo hacían verse como un hogar calido. Pero por alguna razón, eso lo inquieto.

— La comida estará lista en diez minutos, amor — Le informo, tomando su abrigo y colgandolo. — Espero que sea de tu agrado.

— Huele bien — Atino a decir.

Ella soltó una clase de risa de complacencia, que para su disgusto no sono ni forzada ni falsa. Miro la mesa, perfectamente puesta y adornada, para pasar la vista por todo el resto de la habitación. Todo estaba _perfecto_. Hanabi era, aparentemente, el ama de casa ideal que lustra hasta el más minimo detalle.

Sonrio admirando la vista, él no había tenido que mover un solo dedo. Pero todo estaba allí, ordenado y pulcro. Bueno, tener una chica que te prepare la comida, limpie y ordene por ti estaba bastante bien. Que demonios, era genial. Y ni siquiera le reprochaba nada. Eso era definitivamente el paraiso.

Tenderse en el sofá a descansar parecio ser lo mejor, y Hanabi lo vio allí, sentado como si nada, y solo le devolvio una sonrisa. No lo puso a trabajar, como habría hecho su madre y su hermana.

Ese maldito bastardo lo estaba disfrutando, Hanabi se dijo. Claro, si él no se había pasado el día entero fregando y trabajando como un idiota al sol. Ella, en cambio había esperado a que él se fuera poco despues de el almuerzo a entrenar para correr al centro y comprar ropa nueva, zapatos y otras cosas tontas que en otra ocacción ni abría mirado dos veces.

Las encargadas, como para agregar, la miraban confusas. Una chica de un pesimo humor enfundada en un vestido presioso y comprando de mala gana vestidos a los que hacía mala cara. Era bastante inusual. Principalmente porque compro a prisa, un montón de cosas, y no se molesto ni en probarselos. Para ella era sensillo, todo lo que era talla única le entraba. No era su culpa haber nacido siendo tan flaca, al contrario de su hermana. Y aunque eso usualmente la molestaba, ya que la subestimaban por su escaso fisico de ninja, en esos momentos le había salvado un disgusto.

Al llegar a su departamento tiro todo en su cama, se puso ropa de entrenamiento y corrio hasta donde la esperaba su antiguo equipo, que solo la miro de reojo. Hanabi llevaba rimel. Eso jamás había ocurrido y ella no se percato de eso hasta que otra vez en su apartamento se miro al espejo. Pero ni siquiera se lo quito. No tenía tiempo.

Limpio el departamento de su "esposo" a velocidad luz, incluso lavando su ropa y extendiendola en el balcon para que se secase. Se paso la tarde entera acomodando todo en el hogar del Inuzuka, que era más de lo que sospecho, y perdio un poco de su tiempo ordenando el propio. Se ducho, seco, vistio, calzo, maquillo y peino en tiempo record. Preparo la cena para ambos, mientras, a intervalos, hacía un informe de su última misión que debía entregar a la mañana siguiente y apenas comenzaba.

Cuando escucho los pasos en las escaleras corrio hasta su cuarto, se perfumo, miro en el espejo y para cuando escuchaba el sonido de las llaves, abrió la puerta.

Y ahora estaba él acomodado en el sofá, viendo televisión mientras ella cocinaba ocultando su mal humor y desgasto fisico. Se moría por dormir un par de horas. Pero en cambio, debía terminar su informe y rogar porque Kiba no le diera más trabajo.

Hanabi, tragandose sus ganas de mandar todo al demonio, se dijo que ella no era una chica facil de doblegar. Nunca lo había sido y no comenzaría entonces. Puso la comida en la mesa y lo llamo a comer con la dulzura empalagosa que se le tendría que hacer costumbre usar.

Por si fuera poco, y tuviese ganas, tenía que llevar una conversación porque las mujeres perfectas siempre emanaban calidez y formaban un ambiente hogareño con una conversación natural y espontánea.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento hoy? — Consulto, sin saber por que otro tema empezar.

— Bien, gracias.

Y comos siempre, Kiba no la ayudaba en nada. De modo que tendría que, de nuevo, conversar en un monologo hecho por ella.

¿Por qué el siempre conversador Kiba no hablaba con ella ahora? Claro, debía querer ponersela difícil.

— Oh, no sabes — Llamó su atención — Hoy fui al centro a comprar zapatos y vi un vestido precioso color celeste, tenía unos dobladillos preciosos y la tela era suave y lisa. Ya sabes, ese tipo de tela que se utilizan para los kimonos más caros y…

Kiba se había criado con mujeres de poco hablar, directas y practicas. Decían lo que pensaban, cuando lo pensaban, ahorrandose estetica y palabras vacias. Él era conversador, cierto, pero no hasta él punto de basar una conversación entera en torno a un tema que a nadie más interesaba. Quizá por eso Hanabi lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, así que decidio que era mejor deshacerse de ella rapidamente y poder ducharse y relajarse un rato.

— Oye, Hanabi — La interrumpio en su monologo sobre los pros y contras de la seda — ¿Por qué no hacer pastel de manzana para el desyauno mañana? Otro de limon y un poco del de durazno.

Hanabi lo miró por un instante antes de asintir y sonreir.

— Como lo prefieras, _cariñito._

Si Hanabi habíha pensado que tendría alguna oportunidad para hacer lo que debí ay dormir un buen rato, estaba sumamente equivocada. Lavo los platos, los ordeno y comenzo a buscar los moldes en su departamento para ir a cocinar al de él, pero Kiba le dijo que quería _dormir_ y que lo hiciera en el de ella.

Hanabi, en su papel, asintió y sonrió. Pero solo quería acertarle el molde en la cabeza. Entre las tartas, el informe y la limpieza de lo que uso, le consumieron casi todo su tiempo de sueño, considerando que debía levantarse temprano para cocinarle el desayuno, hasta que le dejaron solo tres horas. Pero ella nunca había renunciado, y no iba a hacerlo entonces cuando su orgullo estaba en juego. Ni que ese fuera su primer desvelo.

Oh, como odiaba a ese chucho.


	3. Extremo

**30 días.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.<em>

* * *

><p>Día dos: Extremo.<p>

* * *

><p>Hanabi lo odiaba, oh, como lo odiaba.<p>

Aquel día había dormido poco más de dos horas, estaba profundamente cansada, pero debió levantarse a preparar un desayuno enorme para el Chucho. No solo eso, sino que debió correr hasta el edificio central a dejar su informe, darlo oralmente, y luego regresar tan rápido como pudo. Al llegar, descubrió que Kiba ya estaba despierto y comía una rebanada de la tarta, una de tres, que le había pedido preparar.

— Me voy, tengo una misión.— Dijo, al terminar de comer.

Kiba pensó que debía fastidiarla un poco, arrinconarla antes de dejarla en paz por un par de días. De forma que le dejaría trabajo, sí, lo haría. Él se acercó a ella y tomó uno de los mechones que ella dejaba caer femeninamente sobre su rostro. Sonriente, lo besó manteniendo el contacto visual, y olisqueó con sutileza.

—Tranquila, _primor, _volveré pronto. Y me gustaría mucho cenar salmón ahumado cuando regrese, en dos días. Ah, y deberías desempaquetar la ropa de verano.

Hanabi contuvo un instinto asesino de abofetearlo cuando tomó su cabello, y debió reprimirse aún más cuando él lo besó y olisqueó. Apenas escuchó que él se iba, se alegró, pero luego comenzó a darle numerosas tareas.

—Y, claramente, deberías replantar las flores del balcón… Ah, claro, y lleva a retapizar el sofá, no olvides arreglar las persianas de la ventana del salón.

Kiba siguió enumerando cosas que él había planeado hacer, pero decidió que podría ahorrárselo y dejarle todo a ella, quién se lo había buscado a fin de cuentas. Luego de eso, le besó la mejilla, deteniéndose a pasar su nariz por sobre el borde de la oreja, suspirando sobre ella.

Luego le besó la frente y recogió sus cosas.

Hanabi reaccionó apenas unos segundos antes de que él abandonara el departamento.

—¿No vas a desayunar?

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, desesperada por borrar ese hormigueo que la recorría por todo el cuerpo, una mezcla de incomodidad, alivio y frustración.

¿Para qué mierda la había hecho cocinar tantas tartas si no iba a comerlas? Normalmente, haría que se las tragara así fuese por medio de la fuerza, empujándolas a través de su garganta. Pero no, se contuvo y permitió que él se fuera, luego de negar en respuesta a sus cuestionamientos.

¿Él quería joderla? Bien, ella lo jodería a él. Después de todo, una esposa perfecta tenía muchos errores… por ejemplo, hipersensibilidad.

Sonrió, oh, sí. Lo disfrutaría.

:-:

Hanabi puso manos a la obra cuando terminó de desayunar en solitario. Le tomó el resto del día terminar todas las tareas que Kiba le había impuesto y pensó que, al menos, tendría un día de privacidad y paz. Así que fue a su propio departamento, se duchó y durmió lo que no había dormido en dos días. Suspiró, extasiada, ante el tacto de las sabanas al envolverla.

Hanabi despertó tarde esa mañana, pero poco le importaba. El día anterior se había frustrado. Se había tardado una eternidad llevando las plantas del balcón de una maseta a otra, debido a su falta de habilidad para aquello. Ella no era una jardinera, todo lo contrario. Odiaba tener que meter sus manos en la tierra sin ningún otro motivo más que conseguir algo estético. Ella no era una loca jardinera como la Yamanaka, ella no gozaba de meter las manos en la tierra por un par de flores.

Por otro lado, tardó toda la tarde en desempaquetar, lavar, planchar y disponer de la ropa de verano de que era su nuevo y transitorio "flamante esposo". Kiba no tenía demasiada ropa, claro, pero ella era una completa novata con la plancha. Sacando, por supuesto, que mucha ropa tuvo que lavarla a mano.

Cuando la noche caía, ella se dispuso a salir de compras para la futura cena. Compró un libro de recetas sobre pescado y lo que indicaba en la receta que escogió para preparar. Más tarde, se encontró en medio de la habitación de Kiba y tendió la cama que el animal había dejado hecha un desastre.

"Más trabajo para mí"

¿Cómo lo hacían normalmente las esposas? ¿Siempre limpiando, trabajando, haciéndoles las vidas más cómodas a sus esposos holgazanes?

Ella siempre había estado rodeada de servidumbre, todos haciendo todas aquellas tareas mundanas por ella. Hanabi se sentó en la cama y maldijo el momento en que aquel molesto chucho había sacado las cartas de poker, y luego lo pensó, no, ella había sido quien aceptó jugar. La culpa era suya, era su orgullo.

Del cual, irónicamente, estaba orgullosa.

Estaba fastidiada, y apenas llevaba un día con él. Un mes le parecía una vida entera. De modo que, si él podía fastidiarla, ella se encargaría de fastidiarlo a él.

Tener una sirvienta bonita y pasiva no sería tan de ensueño como él pretendía que fuera. De modo que fue a la calle y se dispuso a buscar inspiración para sus técnicas y estrategias. Entonces se topó con Sakura Haruno en la calle quien se cruzó de vereda al reconocerla.

—Oh, Hanabi, te ves muy distinta — Aplaudió — ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella trato de ser tan distante como pudo, pero la mujer parecía no comprender. Entonces observo como Naruto y ella comenzaban a pelear, al llegar este último. Él le reprochaba su indiferencia.

Los evitó y siguió, luego se encontró con una compañera de equipo y a regañadientes accedió a una cena. Allí encontró a un grupo de hombres mayores, todos ellos desconocidos para ella, y mientras su conocida se iba al baño ella escucho sus conversaciones:

"¡Me tiene harto, siempre sobre mí; cómprame esto, quiero aquello, necesito y quiero, dame y dame dinero!"

"¿Te quejas de la tuya? La mía me tiene jodido con sus celos "Que yo sé que tienes amantes, ya no me amas como antes" Siempre el mismo cuento"

"Al menos la tuya no te llama cada dos segundos para ver si no le mientes sobre donde estas"

"Mi esposa llora por todo, si no es por un "sí" es por un "no" y un "tal vez" la pone peor"

"Ah, no jodan. Mi mujer siempre dice que la tengo encerrada, que me avergüenzo de ella y por eso no la llevo a ningún lado."

"Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es con la cama. Si la llevas mucho, ya es un objeto, si no la llevas, ya piensa que no te gusta."

Hanabi anotó todo mentalmente, mientras veía su cena llegar.

"Y no olviden cuando se concentran tanto en "ser lindas" y se olvidan de cosas importantes, ejemplo, la cena."

"Que basura, la mía siempre cocina todo con mucha sal."

"Y no nos dejan beber, como si fuéramos borrachos"

"Ah, no, no, definitivamente es como convierten algo diminuto en un desastre de proporciones bíblicas."

"Por ejemplo, esa pregunta sin salida de "¿Estoy gorda?""

—Oye, Hanabi, tengo que irme —Dijo su acompañante y ella asintió.

Hanabi llegó temprano ese día, con varias cosas en mente. Aquel había sido en primer día de paz, en el que llenó su arsenal para la guerra, un pequeño momento de reabastecimiento. Si Kiba Inuzuka quería jugar con ella, debería saber que como Hyuuga que era, siempre podía girar el tablero a su favor. Y eso haría.

Sensible, linda, buena cocinera, dulce, romántica… Oh, lo sería.

Pero la esposa perfecta no lo es por simplemente hacerlo todo bien, no, lo es por intentar hacerlo así.

Hipersensible, hedonista, loca por la cocina, empalagosa, cursi… Kiba quería un poco, pero ella le daría todo eso y más. Los extremos nunca son buenos.

Pero, después de todo… ¿No es la perfección un extremo?

* * *

><p>I'm so fucking sorry!<p>

Perdóóóón!

Gracias **K.B Dam**. A veces necesito que me den una buena zarandeada para darme cuenta de que he descuidado demasiado mis historias. Para serte honesta la veía demasiado larga, mucho más enredada de lo que pensé podría concluir y tras un par de "capítulos siguientes" fallidos, simplemente me frustre. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta, gracias a vos, que me diste ese golpecito en la espalda de "Eh, "métele gas"", tucumanamente hablando.

Espero no decepcionarlo y concluir esta historia, o al menos hasta la mitad, antes de que comience mi facultad.

Ojalá sigan ahí, luego de esta laaaaaaaaaarga ausencia.

Besos. Un poco de achilata para todos.


	4. Más que sólo perfección

**30 Días.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Día 4: "Más que sólo perfección."<strong>

* * *

><p>—Ah… ¿Hanabi?— Consultó Kiba.<p>

—¿Uhm uh?

—¿Qué es esto?

El plan "Más que sólo perfección" comenzaba.

Kiba señaló, con su bolso para misiones aún amarrado a sus caderas, la mesa desbordante de comida. Hanabi inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado en un acto de ternura que a Kiba aún no le cerraba en la personalidad austera de la Hyuuga. Eran como dos Hanabi. Una dulce y amorosa, la que sabía era tan falsa como su sonrisa, y otra Hanabi, la real. Aquella de apariencia educada, lejana pero ruda. Con su perfil perfecto y su actitud altanera pero intocable.

Mierda, ahora mismo se inclinaría por la primera, pero luego pensó en cuan derrochadora era ésta.

Seriamente ¿Qué pensaba ella que era él? ¡Nadie podría comer una cantidad de comida como aquella! Bueno, sí, Naruto. Pero él no era Naruto, y no tenía tres estómagos como las vacas…

— ¿No querías salmón ahumado, _peluchito_?

"Peluchito" ¿Le parecía a caso un peluche? Él era un hombre, carajo. Con su respectiva fibra, y tampoco era una bestia peluda para que le dijera de esa forma. Bah, lo que le fastidiaba era el tono. Si el sonido de tradujese en materia, el tono empalagoso de ella sería el equivalente al petróleo. Una vez que se te pega, no se va ni con el mejor detergente. Puaj.

—Sí, claro. Pero yo decía… solo un salmón ahumado.

Kiba casi se sintió culpable cuando los ojos hermosos de Hanabi, envueltos en rímel y delineador oscuro, se aguaron y escocían. Era casi como ver a Hinata llorar. Fue la primera vez que las encontró ligeramente parecidas. Hanabi bajó la mirada hacia un lado, aparentemente avergonzada, y su voz salió casi como un sollozo.

—Lo hice mal todo ¿Cierto? — Y se quebró.

Un par de lágrimas oscuras, llevándose parte del maquillaje, corrieron por los pómulos altos de la jovencita. Ella pareció reparar en eso "repentinamente" y llevó sus dedos hasta las gotas borrándolas de su rostro. Kiba se quedó tieso. Nunca, jamás, pensó que viviría para ver a la frigidita Hyuuga lloriquear como una nena. Pero ella estaba allí, llorando.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no, Hanabi! Lo has hecho genial, en serio— Trató de arreglarlo, y luego sacudió su cabeza.

"Ella está fingiendo, imbécil". Entonces pensó que, si ella quería hacer teatro, la probaría como actriz. ¿Ella era la pobre esposa perfecta víctima de un esposo insensible? Bien, el también podía interpretar perfectamente su papel. Entonces sonrió, interesado, pensando cuán lejos llegaría esa chica para cumplir una apuesta. Era el día cuatro apenas.

—Sólo que, sería mejor que lo hicieras más que genial. — Agregó, al ver que ella repetía "No, no. Lo hice mal" —Ya sabes, ser más lógica ¿Quién comería todo esto? Tú eres una inconsciente ¿Por qué desperdicias así la comida?

Hanabi levantó la vista, en apariencia sorprendida por la respuesta. Curiosa, también ¿Así qué él había descubierto su primer juego rápidamente? Tal vez lo hubiese subestimado mucho más de lo que pensó. Entonces, pensó, debería explicarle las reglas, solo para que fuese un juego limpio.

—¡Soy tu esposa, no tu esclava!

Y se echó a llorar, trágicamente. Tomó un almohadón y lo lanzó contra su "marido". Entonces se acomodó en el sofá y cubrió su rostro con las manos para comenzar un llanto previamente ensayado. Tal como pensó, Kiba lo tomó al instante. Habría muchas interpretaciones de esposas perfectas. Genial, si quería que especificara, especificaría.

—Bien, deja de llorar. Quiero una esposa tranquila, que no llore y simplemente haga lo que necesito. — Lanzó, con un bufido.

Seriamente, le daría un premio a esa chica por su actuación. Porque apenas escuchó esas palabras levantó el rostro, que lucía incrédulo y fastidiado, y luego bajó la mirada hacía un lado. Kiba casi se compadeció de ella, pero se recordó que era todo una farsa y que dentro de esa coraza absurda estaba la autentica Hanabi burlándose de él.

—¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando nos casamos!

Kiba se atragantó.

¿Casarse? ¡Ellos nunca se casaron!

Entonces Hanabi lanzó su discurso previamente corregido. Había llevado finalmente la conversación hasta un punto donde ella quería ir. Le daría, entonces, opciones. Se aguantaría una esposa perfecta, empalagosa y sentimentalista, o se "divorciarían" por, legalmente, diferencias irreconciliables*.

—¡Me pediste ser perfecta! ¡Y lo soy!

Hanabi giró sobre si misma, con los brazos señalándose ligeramente a sí misma. Obviamente, había escogido el atuendo con el plan "marcar atributos".

—¡Y tú, que te vas y me dejas sola! ¡Que te quejas cuando hago un festín! — Acusó, llorosa— Di la verdad, Kiba, si no me aguantas solo dilo ¿Quieres abandonarme, cierto? Prefieres divorciarte de mí antes que soportar todo el amor que te tengo.

Kiba, entonces, ensanchó su sonrisa. ¿Iba a ponérselo en esa línea? ¿Seriamente?

—Oh, _cariñito_— Él la llamó, envolviéndola con sus brazos y estrujándola contra sí mismo. — Tienes razón, lo siento ¿Sí? No quiero divorciarme… sería… demasiado _tonto._

Hanabi suspiró, nop, él no quería la salida fácil. Bien, ella le había ofrecido la tregua, y él eligió la guerra. Genial, que se lo aguantara. Más bien, que la aguantase a ella. Porque Hanabi Hyuuga iba a ser tan perfecta que le iba a doler a Kiba, e iba a estar tan preocupada por él y su bienestar que se asfixiaría, e iba a olvidar lo que significa "privacidad".

Oh, sí. Iba a sufrir un calvario.

Porque si hay algo que sabía que buscaba un shinobi al mudarse solo es intimidad, privacidad e independencia. Y al casarse, vamos, pierden normalmente parte de las primeras dos. No planeaba sacar sus armas secretas, pero si la cuestión lo ameritaba lo haría. Por ese momento, se limitaría a darle solo… unos pocos adelantos.

— ¡Entonces siéntate a comer, _peluchito_! — Dijo, sonriente, separándose del pecho masculino. — ¡Te traeré el postre! Por supuesto que guarde esas tartas que me pediste. Estoy segura que te gustaran.

Hanabi lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta la mesa, donde lo acomodó en la cabecera de la misma. Sonriente, desplegó los manjares que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían costado y le sirvió jugo. Con la misma eterna felicidad fue por los postres y los dejó. Un segundo luego, acomodó sus faldas y se sentó a su lado, con la cara sostenida delicadamente por su mano y su brazo apoyado en la mesa observando a Kiba fijamente.

—¿No vas a comer?

Ella se rió, con una dulzura que Kiba supo era, en realidad, maliciosa.

—Oh, no, _amorcito_, yo ya comí. Hice todo esto para ti, con todo mi amor.

Kiba le sonrió con cinismo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Buen provecho— Ella le deseó.

Como era natural él no pudo terminar con la comida, a pesar de ser un hombre de buen apetito. Hanabi, pues, vio su oportunidad perfectamente planificada.

—¿Eh, no te ha gustado? — Su tono fue decepcionado y angustiado.

Kiba quiso matarla a golpes, zarandearla hasta que ella volviera a ser la misma arrogante de siempre y borrara esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. Mierda, lo asustaba un poco que nunca dejara ver mínimamente un poco de sí misma en esa actuación. Pero, ella era una ninja de las mejores ¿Debería sorprenderse en realidad?

—¿Por qué no lo guardas, _lindura_? Así mañana almorzamos esto, te ahorras cocinar y te dedicas a ti un poco, y comeré contigo. — Pidió, con un tono autoritario implícito y se levantó sin esperar respuestas.

Pero Hanabi estaba decidida a hacerle la vida imposible, a Kiba no le quedarían ganas de casarse.

—¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Ya tengo preparado el itinerario de las comidas, Kiba! — Protestó, volviéndolo a sentar— ¡Come, come! Sabes que cocinó sólo para verte comer feliz.

Él se levantó sintiéndose pesado. Que va, prefería soportarla con sus llantos que seguir comiendo sin apetito. Su estomago estaba comenzando a resentir la ingesta desmedida de alimentos. De modo que, insensiblemente, sacudió sus hombros para sacar las manos delicadas de Hanabi de allí se dio varios pasos hasta su cuarto.

—He dicho que no, Hanabi, así que limpia el basurero que hiciste y déjame en paz.

¿Cruel? En lo absoluto. No se puede ser cruel con alguien inexistente. De modo que aunque sintió la tormenta sobre él, la dejó acercarse. Pero, claro, Hanabi era más lista que solo eso. De modo que lo siguió y sabiendo que llorar no era una carta disponible, uso otra.

La decepción.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué creo que ya no me amas? — Susurró.

Kiba, expectante al llanto o gritos, evito girarse, pero hizo lenta su marcha. Eso era más que suficiente para Hanabi, una manipuladora experta.

—Siempre… siempre que yo lo intento, lo hago mal y termino alejándote de mí — Continuó, parada a un lado de la silla, como la dejó— Esto es distinto a lo que era antes, y no sé cuando lo perdimos.

Kiba estaba incrédulo ¿La chica se había inventado toda una maldita historia melodramática? Él bufó. Claro que lo había hecho. Era parte de un romance inexistente que, como base de un matrimonio igual de nulo, se había improvisado. Ella actuaba como si siempre hubiera sido su esposa y, por ende, como si tuvieran un pasado juntos.

Él podía tener buena inventiva también, de modo que se unió a esa guerra fría. Donde él modificaría su escena, y como era todo improvisado, ella tendría que adaptarse.

— ¿Antes, Hanabi? Antes era peor, aunque al menos ahora no te matas trabajando, el daño que me hiciste cuando me metiste los cuernos, no pretendas repararlo.

¡Ah, genial! Ahora la había convertido en una perra infiel ¿Cómo podía ser perfecta si había sido infiel? Entonces, simplemente, agradeció haber visto miles de novelas por medio de Hinata. Sólo se limitó a inventarse un guion. Si él se creía escritor, ella se haría toda una autora.

— ¡Fue en una misión Kiba! ¡Y si esa noche no hubieras llegado borracho, no me habría enfadado y no habría tomado esa misión suicida! — Kiba, apretó los puños. Perra astuta. —No sé porque peleamos, solo sé que no importa lo que haga, ya no me amas.

Kiba no la dejaría ir tan fácil, fingiendo una moderada separación conyugal. Ah, no.

—Quizá… sólo intentémoslo más ¿Sí? — Murmuró, acercándose y tomando sus manos.

Hanabi lo odiaba, con todos sus ánimos.

—¿Más, Kiba? — Preguntó.

Entonces Kiba se dio cuenta que en ningún momento tuvo el más mínimo control de la conversación, que todo había sido planeado, que ella había guiado todo hasta un nuevo punto desde que él modificó la historia. Hanabi sonrió, con su sonrisa delatora que lo dejaba saber que ella había ganado, solo para regocijarse de que él lo supiera.

—Entonces así será, mi _pequeño peluchito hermoso_.

Oh sí, maldita Hyuuga manipuladora.

* * *

><p>*Diferencias Irreconciliables: es uno de lo típicos argumentos legales para solicitar un divorcio legal. Tal como "maltrato" o "infidelidad". Es, normalmente, utilizado para no ser demasiado especifico en las causas reales.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer, y sí, HW789, sé que es cortito xD


	5. Exteriores e interiores

**30 días**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío. You know.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Día 5: Exteriores e interiores.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bien, la cosa era simple: guerra declarada.<p>

Por lo tanto, y siendo consciente de que en pocos días tendría una misión, se tomó el trabajo de preparar todo para antes de la ello y luego de la misma. Para empezar, tomó una libreta y programó en prácticos esquemas formas convenientes y prudentes de molestar a su marido. Primero, pensó, convendría hacer una lista de las cosas que Kiba hacía diariamente, para encontrar los tiempos y los puntos vacíos.

Si iba a joderlo lo haría cuando más lo molestara.

De modo que describió en puntos claros la rutina diaria de Kiba, o la poca que sabía. Y luego puso corchetes entre los espacios para rellenar con actividades fastidiosas. Por ejemplo, pensó, entre el almuerzo y su siesta podría limpiar y mover todos los muebles ruidosamente para que él no durmiera.

¡Y claro, tiraría tanto perfume para ambientes que su nariz ardería en llamas infernales de rosas silvestres!

Hanabi sonrió.

—¡Eh, Hanabi!

Ella atravesó su departamento hasta el de Kiba, para atender el siempre calmado y agradable llamado de su flamante esposo en cálidas demandas. Hanabi se mordió el labio para no responder mordazmente, ese imbécil la estaba molestando a ella y no a la inversa. Ese era el trato, después de todo. De modo que no le dejaría ganar terreno; se serenó, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y puso su mejor sonrisa amplia y falsa.

Kiba estaba desplegado cuán largo era el sofá de su sala, reposando entre los almohadones rojizos que Hanabi había puestos. Eran cómodos, debía admitir, aunque el encaje rosado y las flores en el estampado no fueran de su más completo agrado. Pero, siendo práctico, eran mullidos y le gustaban, no necesitaba mirarlos para reposar sobre ellos.

Según Hanabi, y parte del parloteo suyo que escucho, eran "estéticos y funcionaban como decoración." Luego había seguido con el tema, y la falta de agregados visualmente agradables en el ambiente.

— ¿Necesitas algo, _bolita de pelos?_

A Kiba le daban tics nerviosos en la ceja cada vez que ella usaba ese asqueroso tono meloso, siempre con algún sobrenombre curiosamente descriptivo. Ah, mierda, quería maldecirla. Pero un esposo no hace eso con una esposa, y él simplemente no podía permitirse gritarle ofensivamente a una chica. No, bastante bien entendido tenía el respeto con las féminas. Pero, por otro lado, ella lograba que él perdiera la paciencia.

Tono meloso, apariencia extremadamente femenina, sonrisa falsa, ojos forrados en capas interminables de rímel oscuro, y los insoportables "clacks" de sus tacones por todo el departamento. Quería mandarla a volar. Y no estaba allí Akamaru para tranquilizarlo. Le pediría a su hermana que se apresurará con su compañero. Necesitaba un poco de cordura, un cordón a la realidad para no cometer una locura con esa chica.

De momento, se tranquilizó, ponla a trabajar para que no fastidie.

—Prepárame tortitas de manzana con canela y compra leche, no queda más.

Hanabi sonrió, con todo el control que años de misiones le habían proporcionado, y pasó los dedos con medidos movimientos sobre los anchos hombros del Inuzuka. Kiba no le dio el gusto de verlo estremecerse de sorpresa ante la sutileza del toque de la mujer. Es un maldito teatro, animal, se reprochó. Seriamente ¿Hanabi podía comportarse así? Nunca había podido concebir la idea de sensualidad con ese nombre, con ese cuerpo, con esa actitud de niña remilgada.

Luego un pequeño grupo de conversaciones volvió a su cabeza.

"—¿Qué misión es esa que tienes con Neji, TenTen?

La chica se había vuelto hacía él, con quien llevaba un largo rato conversando, y se rió, encogiéndose de hombros. No le molestaba contarle, en absoluto.

"—Es una misión para obtener información rápido. Ya sabes, seduzco un tipo que tiene lo que quiero, lo obtengo por _los medios necesarios_. Lo mató y corro de nuevo a casa con la información. Neji y otros dos hombres van conmigo, como seguridad."

Por alguna razón, pensó, podía creer que TenTen sedujera a alguien. Es decir, ella podía hacerlo; ella era pura forma, sonrisas y coquetería con doble sentido cuando ella quería, en su particular forma distante. Sí, claro. Pero nunca pensó que Hanabi realizara esa clase de misiones, tan peligrosas, tan psicológicamente agresivas… tan reservadas para kunoichis expertas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca se planteó la profundidad del nivel de la chica. Ella lucía hermosa, entonces, y llevaba su actuación con una naturalidad que lo sorprendía y perturbaba. Y, sin quererlo, un nuevo respeto hacia ella surgió desde lo profundo de su mente. Hanabi no era una mocosa que jugaba con kunais. Ella podía jugar con una mente humana, mutilar y asesinar tan bien como él mismo. ¿Mejor?

No, su orgullo no le permitía creer o aceptar eso.

Pero Hanabi no le dio tiempo a pensar, cuando tocó su mejilla con su mano delicadamente. Kiba sintió sus manos demasiado suaves para ser una guerrera, pero luego encontró los bordes asperos de callos en los costados de sus dedos. Él también los tenía.

—¿Leche, _cariñito_? La compre ayer, y hay tortitas de durazno, si las prefieres. — Contesto, dejando sus dedos pasearse sin pena sobre los pómulos masculinos, inundados de una ligera barba.

Kiba no se dejó engañar.

—Me gustarían unas de manzana, _lindura._

Hanabi lo soltó sin ser ruda y asintió sonriente, tomó un poco de dinero que Kiba siempre tenía guardado en un cajón, según había descubierto, y anunció que iría a comprar manzanas. Enfundada en un vestido amarillo limón, animado y sensual según la vendedora, partió al mercado con un humor cuestionable.

Ciertamente ella y Kiba no congeniaban de forma alguna. Él tan desordenado, ella tan pulcra, el tan desenfadado y ella tan terca. No, no había forma. Pero no iba a darse por vencida, iba a crear una personalidad nueva que se adaptara, no, que se acoplara a las necesidades y gustos del Inuzuka. Por su propio orgullo.

¿Qué se pensaba que era ese bastardo? Ella era una ninja de las mejores en misiones donde se viese obligada a cumplir un rol nuevo, una historia de vida, un personaje adaptativo a las distintas situaciones. Había sido entrenada para ser una actriz, y era la mejor en lo que hacía. Seriamente, Kiba la subestimaba. E iba a enseñarle quién y qué era Hanabi Hyuuga, y cuán despiadadamente _dulce_ podía llegar a ser.

Hanabi caminaba por las calles de Konoha casi a media mañana, cuando éstas se encontraban inundadas de gente que corría por sus compras. Más de un par de ojos pararon en su figura, examinándola. Hanabi no supo si era que no la reconocían, por la extrañeza de verla así quienes sabían quién era o, sencillamente, por el placer de dejar vagar su mirar sobre una mujer atractiva.

Ella tampoco era la gran cosa, se dijo, encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros. Pero ahora se veía en la obligación autoimpuesta de ser perfecta.

¿Esposa perfecta? ¡Patrañas! Kiba quería una maldita esclava hermosa, lo suficientemente sumisa para no cuestionar a su majestad, señor macho cocinado en su propia testosterona, pero lo bastante linda para calentarle, voltearle y sacudirle en la cama. Maldito hijo de puta. Pero ella era mejor que eso, mucho mejor que eso.

Ella podía ser quien necesitara ser, y de momento, tenía una idea exacta de en quién quería convertirse. Una entrometida, sentimental y acosadora esposa.

De momento, mientras compraba las manzanas, se detuvo a ver como la gente la observaba. Este asunto no tardaría en llegar a oídos de su padre, de modo que volvería al departamento de Kiba, cocinaría, se excusaría con que iría por unas compras insulsas de "cosas de chicas" y acudiría con su padre. Sí, vestida como una damisela tersa y educada.

Lo que más odiaba de su "nuevo estilo" eran los tacones. Era tan… poco prácticos. Hermosos y elegantes pero sumamente incomodos. Podía lidiar con ellos por un par de horas, pero al final de día sólo quería lanzarlos a un rincón lejos de sus pies. Los odiaba, y no dejó de hacerlo mientras se encaminaba al complejo de departamentos.

Por otro lado, apenas Hanabi puso un pie fuera de casa, Kiba dejó salir el aire que contenía. Ahora la tenía encima todo el tiempo. Cuando él pidió una esposa perfecta, tenía una idea distinta, pero no podía poner pausa y decírselo. Porque lo había intentado y ella lo había mirado con extrañeza y fingió no entender nada. Ella dijo, aparentemente confusa, que no comprendía el chiste. Ella seguía con el teatro, y no lo rompía ni para cocinar, ni limpiar.

Kiba se había imaginado a Hanabi con cara de perro fastidiado acatando ordenes suyas de mala gana, jodida. Pero no la imagino vestida como una modelo, sonriente y feliz como nadie, fastidiosa e histérica. Mierda, se había metido en un puto lío, y si alguien se enteraba se armaría un enorme problema ¿Qué diría su hermana? ¿Y su madre? ¿Y qué si el viejo Hyuuga se enteraba? Iban muertos, más él que ella, porque quien quedaría como un sucio abusador sería él.

Hanabi, oh, ella sería la víctima, claro.

Kiba se dejó caer profundamente sobre el sofá, molesto con el mundo. Por un lado estaba el latente orgullo que le decía que debía darle una lección a la señorita perfecta. Pero, por otro lado, había una parte de su mente que tomaba cada vez más fuerza diciéndole que era absurdo, una tontería, y que ella no cambiaría en el caso de que él demostrara lo no demostrable.

¿Hanabi dejaría de ser una altiva presumida por ese jueguecito idiota? No, lo más probable era que no cambiaría nada en su personalidad.

Por otro lado, él buscaba comodidad, algo así como una mucama sin pago y sólo tenía un dolor de cabeza gratuito.

¿Y qué perdía si decidía dejarla en paz? Ella demostraría un punto equivoco, a su modo de ver, y pisotearía con sus tacos exagerados su delicado ego masculino. Por otro lado, perdía una fastidiosa, pero también la mucama gratuita, la cocinera y quién hacía todo por él. En todo caso, ella no lo dejaría terminar eso. Ella iría hasta el final, soportándolo todo con una sonrisa, para echarle en la cara cuán perfecta actriz podía ser, cuando genial era para voltear el juego a su favor, cuán idiota había sido él al pensar que podía ganarle a ella, una Hyuuga.

Kiba suspiró ¿Salidas? Ninguna. Sólo podía aguantar los siguientes veinticinco días con la fastidiosa esposa que tenía, explicarle a su familia el tema de la esposa nueva y arreglárselas como pudiera. En todo caso, pensó, podría decir que no era asunto de ellos, y su madre le miraría con sus ojos afilados y le dejaría en paz hasta que decidiera que si la entrometía.

Con ese pensamiento Kiba abrió el refrigerador y tomó las tortitas de durazno pensando en cuán molesta debía estar Hanabi, considerando que ella había preparado un desayuno y él le había mandado por manzanas para untarlas con canela, teniendo otras listas. Suspiró, se estaba comportando como un patán.

Y cuando pensó, finalmente, rendirse para salvaguardar su honor Hanabi llegó campante con las manzanas y volvió a fingir confusión cuando él dijo "terminemos con esta farsa".

—Oh, Kiba, tengo que ir por unas cosas al mercado.

Ella dejó las bolsas sobre la mesada de la cocina y la ordeno. Ella cocinaba todo con gran precisión, conociendo todos los instrumentos de cocina que ella misma había instalado en su cocina. Kiba reparó en que ella se había metido en su departamento a pequeños pasos, primero dejando su cepillo en el baño, luego trayendo almohadones y floreros, después, con los instrumentos de cocina. Él se dio cuenta, incluso tenía su champú en el baño.

Kiba se paró en la puerta de la cocina mirándola sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Se divirtió un poco con la idea de Hanabi imaginando su rostro masculino en las manzanas al cortarlas. Hanabi se movía en su cocina conociendo todo, y la ubicación de todo. En verdad, se dijo, ella había reorganizado su cocina "de forma mucho más eficiente, para encontrar todo más rápido.".

Ella dejó de cortar las manzanas para volver a amarrarse el delantal de cocina que Kiba ignoraba cuándo se había colocado. Entonces Hanabi elevó sus ojos hasta los suyos propios y Kiba no supo cómo interpretar la mirada que ella le dio. No era algo con lo que estuviera familiarizado, así que no logro darle un solo significado. De modo que lo describió como adoración, dulzura, burla y paz.

Era la clase de mirada que en algún momento vio en Hinata, ligeramente distinta, y nunca iba dirigida a él. No, nunca. Iban a Naruto. ¿Hanabi se basaba en su hermana, para ser "perfecta"? Kiba pensó en Hinata, la comparó con ella, y con la mujer perfecta. No, en lo absoluto. Hinata estaba lejos de ser, desde su punto de vista, ideal. Bueno, ella era bonita, dulce, fuerte y eso, pero le faltaba algo. No podía ponerlo en palabras, y contrario al significado real, podía definirla como poco sustanciosa. Adoraba a su amiga, pero no podía imaginarla de otra forma que sentada en su sala riendo tímidamente.

Hanabi le tendió, unos minutos después, el plato que él le había pedido. Ella camino hasta cerca de la puerta, pasando primero junto a un espejo que, Kiba miró, ella misma había colgado allí. Hanabi se busco una hebilla antes de soltarse el cabello y acomodarlo con sus dedos. Kiba no pudo sino reparar en el largo del mismo, negro y espeso hasta rozar sus caderas. La última vez que había contemplado a Hanabi no lograba recordarla. La veía muy poco, si es que lo hacía. La cruzaba ocasionalmente en las calles de una ciudad compartida, pero nunca detenía sus ojos en ella. Hanabi no era Hinata, por más que fueran hermanas.

Y los ojos no iban a parar en Hanabi, como lo hacían con su hermana.

Pero, por alguna causa, el no despego sus ojos de las manos delicadas y finas de ella mientras, de espaldas, trenzaba ágilmente largos mechones de su cabello. Con la rapidez y la exactitud que la practica otorgaba, ella tenía su trenza francesa en un escaso minuto. La joven anudó los extremos con la hebilla que llevaba y lo buscó con los ojos.

— Volveré pronto. — Hanabi dijo, sonriéndole.

Kiba se encogió de hombros al verla salir, mientras comía las tortitas que había mandado a preparar. Hanabi era una buena cocinera, y lo disfrutaba.

Camino a la mansión Hyuuga, Hanabi se encontró con varias personas conocidas, que la miraban una y otra vez antes de reconocerlas con las bocas abiertas.

Todos la observaban, pero ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada a eso. Había estado bajo la mirada exhaustiva de gente superior a ella durante años. No, toda su vida. De modo que el simple hecho de ser observada no era algo que le resultara ajeno; era casi rutinario. Pero sin duda las miradas eran distintas, y pesaban más de lo usual. Se estaba malacostumbrado a algo que no había tenido nunca; la privacidad.

A medida que se acercaba a sus dominios ella se dio cuenta de que no sentía la típica familiaridad que supuso debería sentir. Estaba regresando a su hogar de la infancia, ella pensó, pero quizá su entrenamiento ninja había logrado borrar el anhelo por sus raíces. Pero la muchacha ralentizo su paso para admirar el trabajo de los jardineros quienes siempre procuraban un follaje esplendido para los jardines de sus barrios. La flores eran sobrias, todas convinadas en un artificial paisaje mágico. A Hanabi siempre le habían gustado los jardines. Era lo único que podía decir extrañaba de su casa paterna.

Los pisos prolijos, impecables. La forma tan sutilmente alineada de cada flor, cada árbol y cada arbusto con respecto a las casas. La convinación tan monocromática de colores le daban a los resintos la rutinaria visión matutina a la que se encontraba acostumbrada. Hanabi se descubrió hallando una verdad apenas llamativa: ella no extrañaba ese lugar, ni sus habitos allí.

Con cada par de metros recorrido, mayor la cantidad de gente conocida a la que veía. Muchos de ellos no disimularon su sorpresa de verla allí, vestida de esa manera, con esos colores. La mujer giraba los ojos, en su fuero interno, y colocó su máscara de inexpresividad al entrar en la que había sido su casa.

Ella entró al hogar y se topó casi inmediatamente con un empleado. Ella fue reconocida al segundo vistazo y el joven que la encontró se sonrojo ante su descuido.

—Mi padre. — Se limitó a decir, y el chico asintió antes de guiarla hasta un lugar que conocía perfectamente: el despacho de su progenitor.

Su padre estaba sentado firmando un par de papeles y revisando archivos. Lo normal, él siempre parecía tener sus manos en algo. Todo era justamente como lo dejó; sobrio y elegante. Como su mismo padre. Y ella no debería de estar tan distante, después de todo, el salvaje Inuzuka nunca dejó de llamarla "remilgada, estirada y presumida" en los pocos enfrentamientos verbales que habían tenido.

Su padre alzó la vista y no dijo nada sobre su presencia por largos segundos. Hanabi barajó los posibles pensamientos que giraban en la cabeza de su padre. Si ella hubiera querido hacer una simple visita lo hubiera hecho a la hora del té, y no tan temprano. Su padre y ella llegaron a la misma conclusión: Hanabi quería abordar algo de importancia. Y había ido a su despacho en busca de algo de intimidad.

—Toma asiento, Hanabi.

Ella lo hizo, y luego de un par de saludos y comentarios protocolares ella soltó lo que tenía que decir. Le tomó alrededor de media hora explicarle las cosas generalmente a su padre. Fue abstracto, limitado y poco descriptivo.

Se limito a decir "No es nada extraordinario, una cuestión personal. Una prueba a mí misma, y a mis habilidades".

Su padre la miró con desconfianza, pero si en alguien confiaba ciegamente era en su hija menor y en su buen juicio. Hanabi siempre había demostrado tener un gran sentido del honor, y un incomparable orgullo, de modo que asintió y repasó unos pocos temas importantes antes de dejarla irse, sin mayores contratiempos.

Su padre era una persona ocupada, pero siempre al corriente de todo lo que sucedía dentro y fuera de sus dominios. De modo que, tal como supuso su hija, él ya sabía lo que ocurría.

Hanabi no esperaba que fuera tan simple, y en parte supuso que sería vigilada. Lo sería, claro.

Camino a casa Hanabi pasó por el mercado, pensando qué tontería comprar para asegurar su coartada. Se decidió por unos pendientes enormes, que normalmente no usaría. Pero viendo que no era ella misma esos días, los compró sin titubear. Una vez tuvo su compra se encaminó regreso al conjunto de departamentos donde pasaría por el propio antes de retomar nuevamente su show.

Le faltaban apenas unas pocas calles cuando escuchó un par de maullidos lamentables. Apenas audibles; delicados y débiles. Entonces los vio, metidos en una caja de cartón al otro lado de la calle que cruzaba. Dos pequeños gatitos, ambos atigrados, llorando por una madre que probablemente los habría abandonado. Normalmente los dejaría allí, sería la naturaleza quien decidiera el destino de los gatos. Pero entonces recapacito.

¿No iba Kiba a buscar a Akamaru ese día? Ella sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a los felinos. Tenían un par de ojos oscuros, hermosos. Hanabi los tomó, pensando que, ya que no era ella misma, tampoco tomaría las mismas decisiones. Guardo a las criaturas en los bolsillos de su sacó y sacudió la bolsa con los aretes en sus manos. Oh, sí, había encontrado una novedosa forma de joderle la existencia a su esposo.

Hanabi sintió los animalitos removerse en sus bolsillos y los acarició. Ella nunca había tenido nada cercano a una mascota. Eran animales parasito, siempre necesitando de sus dueños, inútiles más allá de un cariño basado en un acuerdo "comida-amor". Sus amos los alimentaban y cuidaba, y ellos a cambio se echaban a sus pies y les seguían a todos lados. Idiota. Pero, debió reconocer, era una idea particularmente utópica aquello del amor incondicional que asociaban a las mascotas.

Si dejaban de alimentarlas ¿Ellas se quedarían? Obviamente no.

Hanabi acalló a los gatitos con un par de secas caricias cuando cruzo la calle para ingresar al jardín del complejo. Estaba vacío y eso no la molestaba, aunque si de ella dependiese estaría lleno de flores delicadas. Contrario a lo que muchos dirían, ella gozaba de los jardines bellos pero, irónicamente, carecía del tiempo y la habilidad para la jardinería. Tampoco le gustaba.

Bastante común, se quiere un premio pero no se quiere ni se hace el esfuerzo por obtenerlo.

Cuando llegó, tramos y tramos de escaleras luego, Hanabi fue directamente a su departamento a higienizarse, descansar un poco, y volver a arreglarse. Tanto maquillaje la ponía de mal humor, ella no había nacido para vivir cubierta de polvo compacto y rubor. No, ella era más del tipo enfrentar la vida a cara lavada

Hanabi echó una mirada a su poco habitado departamento antes de salir. Había pasado muy poco tiempo en él, a pesar de que sus intenciones no fueran esas cuando se traslado a él. Los muebles estaban allí, limpios y tal cual los había abandonado. Porque su hogar estaba abandonado. Lo ventilaba diario, pero de nada servía cuando no había nadie. Vacio. Hanabi pensó que estaba pagando por algo que, básicamente, no usaba y se encogió de hombros antes de abandonar el lugar.

Agarró a los pequeños animales se sintió un poco culpable por usarlos. Luego se desharía de ellos regalándolos a quien los quisiera y fin del asunto. Resuelta a eso compuso su mejor cara de tragedia y sorpresa y se desordeno un poco el pelo para dar efecto de correr. Bajó el último tramo de escaleras y fingió los pasos de tacón. La primera vez, había subido descalza. Ahora, haciendo tanto ruido como pudo, abrió la puerta del departamento de Kiba y lanzó un gritito de felicidad.

—¡_Amorcito_! ¡Mira a quienes encontré! — Ella dijo, enseñándole las pequeñas bolas de pelos esponjosos que tenía en sus manos.

Kiba sintió su cara transfigurarse en una mueca del más profundo rechazo. Odiaba a los gatos, esas criaturas traicioneras e inestables. Nada comparables a los perros.

—Saca esas cosas de aquí, Hanabi, ahora mismo.

—No, no, _cachorrito_, Kiba y Baki se quedan— Dijo, sonriente.

Entonces sí que la cara del Inuzuka era un espectáculo. ¿Cómo los había llamado? El hombre contó hasta diez, lentamente, antes de repetir la orden. Gatos fuera, se limitó a transmitir. Hanabi frunció el cejo y deposito cariñosamente a los gatitos en el sofá que Kiba amaba.

—¡Kiba, no puedes solo tirarlos a la calle! ¡Tienen sentimientos! — Exclamó, con la seriedad que un tratado de paz requería en tiempos de guerra.

—¡Ya tenemos a Akamaru! ¡Sácalos! — Exclamó, modulando el tono de su voz.

No le grites, repitió en su mente.

—¿Tenemos?¡Akamaru es tu mascota, no mía!

—¡No es una mascota! ¡Es mi compañero!

—¡Pues Kiba y Baki son mis amigos!

Kiba apretó los puños, estaban discutiendo para variar, y era siempre un dolor de cabeza.

—Me voy a ir a bañar, los quiero fuera cuando salga. Hanabi, es una orden. — Masculló, pasando por su costado.

Apenas cerró la puerta una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro femenino al mismo tiempo que Akamaru aparecía mansamente por la puerta que comunicaba la sala con el cuarto de su dueño. Ella sonrió, le rascó el lomo y le presentó a sus nuevos amigos. No se sorprendió al ver que Akamaru no los mordía, era un perro noble y educado, al contrario que su salvaje "compañero", si le preguntaban.

Ella estaba por irse a la cocina a servirse agua, cuando vio el repasador en el suelo. De seguro Kiba se había secado las manos y…

¡Ah! Genial. Iba a improvisar.

Hanabi miro a Akamaru quien, con sus hocico, jugaba con los pequeños gatos. Se tomó un momento para acomodarse aquella poco conveniente ropa y pensó un momento en la situación que estaban viviendo. ¿Cómo podía llevarse bien Akamaru y esos gatos, siendos sus naturalezas tan distintas? ¿Cómo había acabado obligándose a sí misma a jugar un juego estúpido con un hombre con quién nada tenía en común?

Hanabi suspiró, era idiota.

Además, le gente pronto comenzaría a hablar. Ella ya había salido con sus nuevas ropas y estaba casi segura de que al menos un puñado de gente la veía entrar y pasar el día entero en el departamento de un hombre. Tenía, por un lado, una reputación por mantener, y por otro, un orgullo al cual proteger.

Entonces escuchó la ducha detenerse y se dio cuenta de que había perdido su oportunidad. Hanabi camino hasta la cocina y se sirvió el vaso con agua que había ido a buscar. Miró como Kiba iba hasta su habitación a cambiarse y se sintió prontamente decepcionada por su falta de entusiasmo por molestarlo. Era una situación tan tonta, tan inmadura e ilógica que aún le costaba adaptarse a la idea de que ella era una participante activa de eso.

Pero frunció el cejo, masculló una oración al dios de turno y compuso una sonrisa teatral controlando que esta permaneciera en su rostro. Miro a los animales en su reconocimiento mutuo y buscó una excusa. Entonces, una vez armo sus líneas y argumentos entró al cuarto. Kiba ni siquiera se había puesto la ropa interior- a medio camino entre sus muslos- cuando ella entró. A la joven la desnudez de él no la impactó en lo más mínimo y atravesó el cuarto hasta la mesa de luz.

— ¡Ah, puse ropa limpia en tus cajones, _hociquito_! — Ella le dijo, como recordándolo.

Kiba emitió un sonido nuevo, semejante a un tosido, mientras de un tirón se colocaba la ropa interior.

—¡Me estoy cambiando, Hanabi! — Bramó.

Siendo sincero, la falta de ropa no era un problema para él. Su cuerpo nunca lo había avergonzado, aunque no era un maldito excibicionista. Nunca había esperado que ella entrara y, sencillamente, estaba muy sorprendido.

— Puedo verlo, aunque deberías de ponerte ropa más cómoda. — Aconsejo, con un tono de voz más dulce de lo usual — ¿Tienes entrenamiento, no es verdad?

Kiba observo como ella recogía los platos sucios acumulados en su mesa de noche mientras abrochaba sus pantalones. No se apuró, comprendiendo su juego. Hanabi lo estaba invadiendo, de a poco, pero lo hacía. Al principio con sus cosas, luego con su presencia, luego con su rutina, y él se iba llenando cada vez más de ella. Y ella ganaba territorio en un lugar que no era de ella.

— ¿Necesitas algo más, _amoricto_?

Él se abstuvo de gruñir. _Que me dejes en paz, maldición._

—Nada, _lindura._

Hanabi le sonrió con mayor amplitud y antes de salir, contoneándose, se giró para emitir un breve mensaje.

—Akamaru parece llevarse muy bien con los gatitos, _cariñito_, así que no hay inconveniente ¡Que felicidad! — Luego cerró la puerta y escuchó, con regocijo, como Kiba maldecía en voz baja.

Él iba a morirse cuando sus planes se llevaran a cabo, una lástima que ella no fuera a estar allí para verlo.

* * *

><p>Esto es más largo de lo acostumbrado, y me costó un poco – bastante- hacerlo funcionar hasta que me gustara. Fue escrito, cambiado y vuelto a cambiar. No todo, solo un par de párrafos o frases, pero de alguna manera me estanque y no lograba terminarlo.<p>

Por otro lado, no estoy del todo satisfecha mas no demasiado disconforme, pero no quería seguir prolongándolo. Lo tenía "casi listo" desde el primero de enero. Por cierto ¡Feliz año nuevo! Algo atrasado.

¡Hey! Yo estoy re-contra-mil-archi contenta porque mi hermosa-bella-adorada-divina HinataWeasley789 me regalo una imagen de portada que, en cuanto la coloree, la pondré. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

:D

**¡Te-amo-hermana!**

Quería dejarles esto porque mañana me iré- repentinamente, lo que hace la llamada telefónica de una amiga- de vacaciones por una o dos semanas – tiempo indefinido, culpen a mi amiga- y me había jurado subirlo.

Gracias por los comentarios.

Un autor nunca está lo suficientemente agradecido, pero sí contento.


	6. Silencios y secretos

**30 Días**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Día 6: "Silencios y secretos."<strong>

* * *

><p>Hanabi Hyuuga llevaba todo el día molestándolo con esos endemoniados gatos. Los odiaba. Cada minúsculo pelo en ellos. Kiba frotó sus sienes en círculos para intentar apaciguar su palpitante dolor de cabeza. No debía culpar a los gatos, ellos eran casi víctimas de Hanabi. Era ella quien le estaba dando jaqueca. En verdad, si lo pensaba detenidamente, solo había tenido un mal día. Había comenzado pésimamente y continuado para peor. Un día de aquellos en los que no deseaba haber despertado.<p>

Para empezar Hanabi había decidido levantarlo temprano, no que lo hubiese hecho como diariamente lo hacía —desayuno incluido. Ese día había sido escogido por ella como el perfecto momento para mover todo mueble pesado y por ende ruidoso en el departamento. Él no lo comprendía. Era totalmente ilógico que alguien comenzara a redecorar tan temprano; apenas estaba amaneciendo. Pero ella estaba decidida y cuando él básicamente la quiso echar del lugar, ella volvió a entrar.

Tenía un bendito juego de llaves.

¿Cuándo ella había, maldición, conseguido un juego de llaves?

—¡Anda, _cachorrito_, vístete y ayúdame! Un par de brazos fuertes serán de mucha ayuda— Hanabi deslizó sus manos por sus brazos a lo largo de la oración y guardó celosamente las llaves entre sus ropas.

Kiba apretó los dientes fuertemente. Era una reacción natural que había desarrollado rápidamente: Hanabi hablaba con su voz híper femenina y él por reflejo apretaba la mandíbula. Giró los ojos con molestia. ¿Ayuda? ¡Mentiras! Ella sólo quería fastidiarle el día. Hanabi no era una maldita debilucha. No podía serlo, aunque quisiera. Era una máquina de matar entrenada, y para ello necesitaba la fuerza que, de repente, afirmaba ya no tenía. Miró el espació dónde ella había estado con odio y su malhumor se intensifico.

Decir que estaba un poco abrumado parecía ideal. Porque lo estaba, solo un poquito. No lograba ver los bordes, las líneas, aquellas que antes estuvieron claramente definidas. ¿Dónde comenzaba la Hanabi falsa, la real, y cuán cierta era la parte real que él conocía? Después de todo, si Hanabi podía interpretar ese teatro con tal facilidad, por qué no lo haría diariamente. Una vez había escuchado decir a Hinata que, en su hogar, no tenía permitido ser completamente como ella era.

Moderada. Hanabi podría moderar cuán real se mostraba, incluso en sus días "normales", antes de esa patraña.

Kiba había pensado eso toda la noche. Adecuadamente analizado, él apenas la conocía. Y ella era tan buena actriz que, de no haber sido partícipe inicial de la apuesta, tal vez la hubiese creído poseída por algún tipo de espíritu. Su cabeza daba vueltas la noche anterior cavilando sobre Hanabi, y sobre quién era ella.

¿Quién decía que Hanabi no era sensible? Ella podía crear un muro sin que nadie lo viera, impenetrable. ¿Y si Hanabi en realidad no era tan ácida como se mostraba? Después de todo, en una o dos oportunidades él la había pillado sonriendo burlesca. Hanabi tenía un humor inestable, no porque fuera cambiante, sino porque en ocasiones su estricto control sobre sí misma fallaba.

O quizá no, y ella lo planeaba.

Maldición, se estaba mareando. Hanabi. Hanabi. Hanabi. Era lo único que podía pensar esos días. Ella siendo falsa, actuando. Ella siendo la real, sonriendo para sí a escondidas. Ella trenzando su cabello, siendo un poco más atractiva de lo que nunca reparó. La joven cocinando diestramente, con sus manos cuidadas pero rudas. Su aroma contaminado por el perfume, aunque elegante, poco semejante al suyo. Ella aquí, ella allá, ella cantando con una voz de soprano que nunca imaginó, Hanabi con tacones, sonriente y con las mejillas arreboladas; no, cubiertas de rubor artificial.

Suspiró. Iba a terminar por confundirse más.

Kiba se recostó de nuevo, acurrucándose contra las sábanas azules. Quería dormir, maldición. La noche anterior no había logrado pegar un ojo debido a Hanabi, y había sido despertado, oh cruel ironía, por la misma persona. Él se hundió contra la tela de algodón y cerró sus ojos procurando dormitar. Pasaron unos escasos minutos donde Kiba logró relajarse lo suficiente para adormecerse. Pero el rechinido de un mueble de madera al ser movido lo despabilo inmediatamente. Gruñó.

No iba a poder dormir, por más que se lo propusiera. Ese fue el mensaje que entendió. De modo que se sentó, comprendiendo de malas formas que no iban a permitirle conciliar el sueño nuevamente. La joven de ojos opalinos se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto del hombre unos pocos segundos, mirándolo con fijeza. Luego sonrió de acuerdo con su personaje y soltó una breve risita.

— ¿No deberías dejarme dormir un poco más, eh?— Soltó, irritado.

—Tienes el cabello hecho un lío, _corazón.— _Respondió ella, ignorando su comentario anterior.

Ella ingresó al cuarto, esquivando unas pocas prendas tiradas en el suelo, y se acomodó en la cama detrás de él quién estaba aún sentado al borde de la misma. Hanabi deslizó sus delgados dedos a través del cabello rebelde y comenzó a peinarlo. Ella siempre había pensado que sería áspero e indomable, y por lo menos con eso último acertó. El cabello masculino no era áspero, tampoco tan sedoso como el suyo propio, pero era agradable pasar sus manos entre las hebras castañas.

Kiba temió que ella llevara algo en las manos, un gel o algo parecido, pero luego de olisquear el aire con disimulo sólo encontró el perfume de ella y nada como un producto para el cabello. Hanabi pasaba sus dedos con parsimonia y él los sentía álgidos contra su calor corporal. La mujer hacía sus yemas bailar sobre su pelo y él podía imaginarse a sí mismo con un estilo "punk" o incluso rapado si dejaba que ella se apropiara de su cabello. No que le diera mayor importancia, lo cortaba cuando le estorbaba y costumbre, pero tampoco pretendía lucir un corte como el de Rock Lee.

Por otro lado, Hanabi reparó en cosas que había supuesto de él mientras jugaba con los mechones castaños. Ella había concebido una idea muy abstracta de él en su mente antes de la apuesta.

Kiba debía ser desaliñado, desordenado, burdo, machista y vulgar.

Pero contra sus propias conjeturas Kiba cuidaba su aspecto; se afeitaba cada pocos días y mantenía todo en relativo orden. Si bien no era tan ordenado como ella misma, y de vez en cuando no tenía idea de dónde había colocado sus cosas, podía desplazarse sin tropezar. Su cuarto era una excepción en las mañanas. Él se desvestía lanzando todo al suelo y al despertar juntaba sus prendas en un rincón y antes de ducharse las colocaba en un tacho de ropa sucia.

Decidió cambiar "machista" por "agresivo". Debido a que los únicos adjetivos hirientes a su sexo, o actitudes, los hacía para con ella cuando estaba en los límites de irritación.

Ella se reprendió a sí misma. Kiba podía no encajar con quién supuso era, pero seguía siendo un idiota. Y debía ser aunque fuese un poco machista, debido a que la tenía a ella haciendo todo por él.

Hanabi se concentró en el pelo masculino, corto y rebelde. Olía a jabón y champú, pero que estuviese limpio no significaba que se dejase domar. Ella paró de acariciarlo, acomodando su pelo, por un instante. Acababa de darse cuenta que, por azares del destino, Kiba no estaba tenso como normalmente lo estaba cada vez que ella lo tocaba. Él incluso había dejado su peso caer contra el torso de la muchacha, quien había reanudado sus caricias, cuando en un principio estaba completamente rígido.

A Kiba, aparentemente, le gustaba que le tocaran el cabello. Algo inusual, pensó, pero quizá tuviera que ver con su naturaleza un poco canina. Después de todo, a los perros les encantaba ser mimados de esa manera. Ella dejó que él reposara la cabeza en su hombro, debido a que él la había puesto allí acomodando su cuello hacia atrás, y admiró la situación por los pocos minutos que duraron.

Había tanta intimidad en ese pequeño gesto, una tibieza fluyendo entre sus cuerpos relajados y una sensación de paz y llenura que pocas veces había experimentado. Se preguntó cuánto de eso era fingido, porque dudaba mucho que pudiera ser interpretado. Se asustó, al darse cuenta que era confortable, que estaba bien, y decidió cortarlo de raíz.

—Vamos,_peluchito_, hora de poner lindo el departamento —le susurró al oído, con su voz entonada.

Luego, él se reincorporó y ella saltó grácilmente hasta la sala, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta. Kiba pensó que, por un momento, había estado a gusto con ella, en silencio. Una lástima que fuera toda una mentira. Pero a veces las mentiras se sentían como verdad, porque saben casi igual, y la paz no debería poder construirse con ellas. Pero allí estuvieron ambos, él relajándose en manos que sabían no eran honestas en su tacto, y ella, enredándose en la tranquilidad que la actuación provee.

Después de todo, la actuación no deja daños en el actor porque sabe que no es su piel la que puede ser herida, sino un papel ficticio que en algún momento será tirado al olvido.

Kiba no colaboró mucho esa mañana. En realidad solo movió un par de muebles y luego escapó del departamento mientras Hanabi estaba en el baño. Tomó algo de dinero, se colocó sus zapatos y se fue sin hacer ruido. Por supuesto, llevó a Akamaru consigo. Ambos caminaban por las aceras de la ciudad sin ningún rumbo en especial. En verdad, Kiba necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia. Hanabi lo estaba volviendo loco, y no en el buen sentido.

Al final terminó comprando unos aperitivos y una gaseosa para luego trasladarse a algún sitio tranquilo a las afueras de la aldea. Una vez allí, soltó un suspiro con toda la frustración que estuvo conteniendo y se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Un golpe sordo se escuchó cuando su cuerpo pesado impactó suavemente contra la hierba.

—Amigo, qué bien tener un poco de paz —Le dijo a su compañero acariciándole las orejas.

El perro ladró en respuesta, gimoteando luego. Aparentemente, se sentía mal al abandonar a Hanabi en el apartamento. Kiba no pudo sino bufar. Genial, ahora hasta su mejor amigo se inclinaba por Hanabi. De un par de sorbos rápidos se acabó su gaseosa de naranja antes de botarla lejos sin ver dónde iba a parar. Luego la recogería, se prometió.

—¡Kiba!

El aludido se levantó con pereza, reconociendo inmediatamente la voz que lo llamaba con ese clásico tono de reproche y dulzura que solo su hermana podía tener. Hana estaba a algunos metros, sola, con dos enormes bolsas de víveres entre sus brazos. Él se levantó para ir hacia ella, donde Akamaru giraba a su alrededor contento de tenerla con ellos.

—Hana. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Le preguntó y sin esperar respuesta tomó una de las bolsas.

—Sí, ah, gracias. —Dijo, suspirando— ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa anoche? Mamá estaba furiosa contigo.

Kiba parpadeó confuso y luego su mente le brindó la respuesta, tras una larga mirada de enfado de su hermana mayor. La cena. Claro, cada dos semanas o algo así su familia se reunía a cenar. Y ellos habían acordado hacerlo el día de ayer, cuando ningún miembro de la familia estuviera de misión o tuviese compromisos.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé. —Confesó y Hana negó con la cabeza, resignada. —¿Cuán furiosa?

Hana lo miró y luego de pensarlo un minuto se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho, le duró como media hora la cólera. Luego se tranquilizó. —Kiba sonrió de alivio—. Pero no te confíes, eh, que te ganaste que te riña, idiota.

Hana se rio un poco de su hermano y ambos emprendieron el camino a la casa que habían compartido durante años. Hana no tardaría mucho en casarse, se dijo, quizá poco más de un año. Ella había dejado muy en claro que hasta no poder conseguir una vivienda propia, ella no se casaría. Y entre ella y su "estimado prometido", pronto accederían a una.

Kiba había descubierto pronto que era celoso con su hermana, lo había manifestado desde muy niño. Hana era suya, su hermana, y por ende solo alguien mejor y más fuerte que él podría llevársela. Pero no contó nunca con que ella sencillamente les informara que se casaría, sonriera y encima, Kiba gruñó; su prometido no era ni la mitad de lo que ella se merecía, si le preguntaban.

—Kiba, no me pongas esa cara. —Ordenó ella, con una carcajada— Anda, que dejaré que lleves a tu novia a mi boda.

Kiba la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

Su tono de voz ahogado y confuso lo delató. Hana lo miró aún más confundida, luego su boca se abrió en una exclamación. Su ceño se frunció y su cara enrojeció de repente.

—¡La chica con la que vives, Kiba! —Bramó.

A veces, se recordó el joven, Hana podía ser incluso más aterradora que Tsume cuando estaba enfadada. Porque ver a su madre de mal humor no era particularmente raro, pero ver a Hana de esa forma era muy poco usual.

—¡¿Estás diciéndome que vives con una chica en concubinato sin que sea tu maldita novia?!

Kiba retrocedió un par de pasos mientras escuchaba a su hermana maldecir (caso raro), aturdido por su repentino cambio de humor. Mierda, a Hana ya le habían llegado los rumores, lo que significaba que su madre también lo sabía todo o en parte y, para sumar, él no había asistido a la cena familiar. Maldición.

—Yo…, uh, Hana, tranquilízate —Le dijo, observando cómo la gente que pasaba cerca los observaba curiosa—. Escucha, hay una muy razonable explicación para todo… y no es concubinato.

Hana miró a su alrededor también por segundos que a su hermano menor le parecieron eternos. Su rostro había regresado a la normalidad pero su respiración aún permanecía alterada por el repentino ataque de enfado. Luego, cuando la gente se disipó, ella volvió a mirarlo para luego apartar la vista de él. Ella parecía luchar consigo misma por su expresión concentrada.

Un instante luego ella le arrebató la bolsa de entre las manos y lo miró fijamente.

—Más te vale que sea especialmente razonable, Kiba —Le dijo y lo mandó a callar antes de que él comenzara—. Pero no es solo a mí a quién le debes explicaciones.

A Kiba el alma se le fue a los pies; entendió a la perfección a qué se refería su hermana antes de que ella concluyera la oración.

—Mañana iremos a almorzar mamá y yo, porque tú me encontraste en el camino y te disculpaste por lo de anoche proponiendo el almuerzo familiar en tu departamento como compensación. —Informó, y luego suspiró—. Que esté ella allí, Kiba, y procuraré amainar el mal humor de mamá, pero hasta allí llega mi ayuda.

Kiba supo que, nuevamente, le debía un favor a su hermana. Tsume habría de ir a su departamento ese mismo día, como lo hizo una vez que olvidó el mismo compromiso meses atrás, para romperle la puerta y acusarlo de ser un mal hijo. Él vio cómo su hermana caminaba a paso constante por el camino que le llevaría hasta su hogar. Kiba gruñó.

¿En qué mierda había estado pensando cuando propuso esa estúpida idea? Ah, sí, bajarle la altanería a Hanabi.

Y como el destino era así de asquerosamente malicioso, no solo el tiro le salió por la culata, no. Sino que debía aguantar a su furibunda madre al día siguiente y rogar que sus testículos sobrevivieran una riña más. En ocasiones odiaba ser el único hombre entre mujeres, señor, incluso su sensei había sido una mujer. Y todas, menos Hinata, habían tenido un pequeño momento de furia con él por su sexo.

"_¡Ah, hombre tenías que ser! ¡Ya hice mucho con parirte, mocoso, anda al mercado ahora mismo!"_

"_Eres un insensible, Kiba. Todos los hombres son unos insensibles, pero tú eres mi hermano y ni pienses que dejaré que seas así."_

"_¡Kiba! Hinata es más delicada que ustedes, es una niña. Heriste sus sentimientos."_

Y los ejemplos seguían; su madre era la más propensa a insultar a su género. Su hermana solo unas pocas veces, cuando peleaba con su novio y estaba un poco más sensible de lo habitual.

Kiba miró a su perro quien le miraba con congoja desde su posición en el suelo. Le murmuró unas pocas palabras de ánimo que ni él mismo se creyó y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el mercado a gastar un poco más de tiempo. Luego encontraría un buen lugar donde dormir lo que Hanabi no le había permitido.

Hanabi, por otro lado, sonrió cuando vio el departamento completamente vacío. Si bien ese no era su plan original, le venía muy bien. En unos pocos minutos cambió las cosas de lugar y luego se dedicó a leer tranquilamente los pergaminos y datos que le habían dado como información de la misión que llevaría a cabo. Llevaba casi todo leído y memorizado cuando la puerta se abrió de forma ruidosa. Ella saltó poniéndose a la defensiva en la forma más instintiva posible. Había llevado su mano hacia sus caderas sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Normalmente siempre llevaba armas consigo guardadas en la riñonera de sus caderas.

—¡Maldición, Kiba! —Gruñó exaltada una voz femenina.

Luego Tsume se irguió al verla en la sala, y Hanabi hizo lo mismo. La mirada que se dieron fue, según Hanabi, mucho más intensa de lo que pareció. Tsume no tardó en cruzarse de brazos, en forma defensiva, mientras observaba el departamento. Si bien había criado a un niño ordenado, nunca había visto ese lugar tan limpio, perfumado y organizado.

En verdad, no podía imaginar a su hijo comprando esos almohadones floreados.

—¿Quién eres tú, niña? —Masculló la Inuzuka.

Hanabi reconoció entonces a la mujer como la madre de Kiba y se obligó a sí misma a no sonreír de malicioso goce.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó, aunque fue con la única intención de enfocar su punto— Soy la mujer de Kiba, señora.

Y a Tsume, la cara se le puso pálida y luego roja. Hanabi pensó que Kiba iba a arrepentirse mucho, muchísimo, de haber querido humillarla.

* * *

><p>¡Hola amores, cuanto tiempo!<p>

Ciertamente no podía decidirme por un título apropiado para este capítulo, pero termine por elegir "Silencios y secretos". Perdonen la falta de creatividad.

No sé si lo habran notado, pero la nueva "portada" del fic es distinta a mi foto de perfil. Fue un regalo de mi hermosa HinataWeasley789 (Busquenla en mi perfil, si lo desean) ¡Gracias mi chiquitita bella!

Les mando un beso enorme a todos ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Callejón

**30 días**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.<em>

Beteado por HinataWeasley789.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 7: "Callejón"<strong>

* * *

><p>Kiba se desperezó, estirando sus brazos y cruzándolos detrás de su espalda. Había dormido bastante, hasta que la luz solar le indicó que era casi mediodía y no podía permitirle dormir más. De todas formas, pronto tendría hambre.<p>

Camino hacia su departamento compró dulces, algo que se le apetecía. Estaba decidiendo sobre qué cantidad de dangos llevar a su hogar cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

—¡Joven Kiba! —Saludó efusivamente una mujer regordeta.

Kiba la reconoció enseguida y dejó de lado sus pensamientos para saludar amablemente a la mujer. Era la única vecina de su departamento de una longevidad mayor a los treinta. La mayoría de quienes habitaban aquellos complejos eran ninjas, como él, quienes no estaban interesados en adquirir algo más grande por sus necesidades. Pasaban poco tiempo en ellos, de todas maneras. La señora Hitomi siempre se jactaba de vivir en uno de los sitios mejores resguardados de la Aldea.

"_¿Dónde podría estar__más segura__que en un lugar rodeada de guerreros?"_

—Señora, ¿cómo está? — Consultó.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y acomodó su cabello pelirrojo atravesado por unas pocas canas. Dulcemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a su estado.

—Oh, muy bien, gracias. —Respondió, luego— Pero Kiba, cariño, ¿por qué estás aquí y no con tu madre? Los hijos deberían pasar más tiempo con sus familias.

Kiba arrugó el cejo.

—Bueno, ya no vivo con ella así que no la veo tan seguido. —Explicó, contrariado al ver que la mujer fruncía el ceño con confusión.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. — Se apresuró a decir— Pero tu madre está en tu departamento ahora mismo, joven Kiba, la he visto subir cuando yo bajaba hace unas horas… ¿La has dejado con esa mujercita, la Hyūga?

A pesar de que la cara de Kiba no se deformó en un gesto de consternación, la mujer habría jurado que se despidió muy rápido de ella. El joven normalmente le preguntaba por sus nietos, hacía alguna broma sobre ningún tema en particular y luego se despedían. Pero Kiba olvidó la cortesía y se apuró en regresar. Dejar a Hanabi, en su papel actual, era exactamente lo mismo que dejarla controlar la situación.

Horas, la señora Hitomi había dicho. En horas Hanabi podía destruir la relativa paz que mantenía con su madre y arrinconarlo con el rabo entre las patas. No había nada peor que su madre enfadada. Y Hanabi tenía todas las armas para que su progenitora decidiera súbitamente castrarlo y desheredarlo. El día que Tsume viera a su hijo convertido en un"esclavizador de mujeres" lo asesinaría, porque una mujer como ella nunca permitiría que un hijo abusador rondara por las calles presumiendo esas marcas en sus mejillas.

Pensándolo mejor, ¿por qué tanta prisa? Era hombre muerto adelantando su funeral. Se paró repentinamente y suspiró; Akamaru estaba a su lado gimoteando como si sufriera. Kiba acarició su enorme y peluda cabeza. Se había olvidado de su amigo; qué mal compañero estaba siendo últimamente.

La esquina donde estaban parados en silencio era ruidosa, la gente iba de un lado a otro con su mercadería ofreciéndola a los compradores. Entonces recordó lo de los dangos y compró algunos. Esperaba que sobrevivieran.

El ninja atravesó las calles abarrotadas y consiguió llegar hasta los jardines de los complejos de departamentos. Maldito el momento en que ella se mudó, y en el cual a él se le dio por hacerse el listo. Se detuvo unos segundos a saludar y agudizó el oído todo lo que pudo pero habían demasiadas interrupciones para que pudiera captar algo más allá del segundo piso. Normalmente no se quejaba por el ruido, pero en esos momentos hubiera agradecido algo de paz.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento pensó que su madre se habría marchado, porque no había acudido a él para romperle algo encima o gritarle, o cualquier cosa. Tsume no era, tampoco, tan violenta. Aterrorizante, intimidante y absolutamente mandona sí. Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando ingresó a la sala.

Hanabi estaba sentada con dos tazas de té caliente y varios aperitivos, con su madre del otro lado y el ambiente era tranquilo. Eso no era bueno. Definitivamente no.

—Oh, Kiba —Hanabi lo nombró, levantándose al mirarlo—. ¿Compraste los dangos?

Y no lo podía creer. Hanabi lo estaba cubriendo.

—Yo… sí. —Respondió, componiéndose de la sorpresa.

Hanabi tomó la bolsa con los dangos y los colocó en un plato antes de llevarlos a la mesa de la sala donde su madre estaba mirándolo fijamente. Kiba no tuvo que pensarlo, ella lo estaba analizando. Entonces Hanabi se interpuso en el campo visual de su madre, sonriéndole, y le ofreció té. La sonrisa de Hanabi le confirmó su temor: ella ya había preparado el terreno a su propia conveniencia.

—Oe, Kiba, no seas maleducado. —Su madre le reprendió.

Kiba se acercó y la saludó como era correspondiente, para tomar su lugar en la mesa. Decidió que lo más sabio en esos momentos era dejar que la situación se explicara sola. No iba a meter la pata porque no sabía dónde estaba pisando.

—Dime, Kiba. —Su madre dijo, con una voz baja que solo utilizaba para demostrar la seriedad de su punto— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes, uh?

Kiba alargó el sorbo del té que consumía, pero Hanabi se apresuró a contestar.

—Ya se lo he explicado, señora Inuzuka. —Dijo, haciéndose oír— Tengo una misión pronto y deseaba presentarme luego.

¿Hanabi lo había cubierto dos veces? Allí había algo, por supuesto. Hanabi no era el tipo de chica que en su condición le defendería. Obviamente ella le habría dejado arreglárselas todo, sonriendo y ofreciendo té. Su madre la miró de reojo. Tsume no la conocía por lo cual no podía decir que estuviera fingiendo, pero había cosas que percibía en la chica.

¿Podía ser una chūnin con ese carácter? No lo creía, mucho menos si era hija de Hiashi. A ese idiota sí lo conocía. Por otro lado, pensó, se tomaría un tiempo más tarde para averiguar sobre ella. Había algo allí, en la incomodidad de Kiba y la tranquilidad tan controlada de la joven que le decía que le estaban ocultando algo.

—Una Hyuuga, admitiré que no lo esperaba. —Expresó la Inuzuka, mordiendo un dango.

A Hanabi le dieron escalofríos por la columna. Sus modales no le permitían no manifestar rechazo por la falta de los mismos. Tsume era ruda, un poco tosca, y no podía permitirse sentirse cómoda a su alrededor. Los ojos afilados brillaban. Años de experiencia de la mujer le insinuaban que la situación no era como la muchacha se la había pintado.

—¿Van a decirme que mierda pasa aquí o voy a tener que averiguarlo? —Preguntó la Inuzuka echándose cómodamente hacia atrás.

Kiba se lo suponía. Su madre lo conocía como tal. Tsume sabía que si había algo que Kiba había heredado de su padre era su gusto por las mujeres difíciles, en más de un sentido. Y las Hyuuga, las pocas que conocía, no entraban en ese rango. Además, comparándolas con las efímeras parejas de su hijo, no encajaba. Hanabi era tan suave, dulce, calmada y medida que no era natural.

Por otro lado, Kiba habría abierto la puerta, lanzado los dangos a la mesa, y se habría sorprendido enormemente de verla allí. Y hubiese estado lo suficientemente a gusto para expresar su sorpresa. Pero había ingresado con caución, y la muchacha había entrado en acción antes de que él saludara.

¿Una Hyuuga que no sigue el protocolo de _"Quien llega al final, saluda primero"_? Una estupidez.

Kiba miró a Hanabi. Ella estaba, por lo menos, poco complacida con la rapidez de Tsume. Contaba con su madre para futuros planes. Pero aparentemente no era tan predecible como analizó.

¿Cuántas veces la sorprenderían los Inuzuka antes de que pudiera asignarles un patrón de actitudes predecibles?

—Mamá, ella es Hanabi Hyuuga, hermana menor de Hinata y por ende hija de Hiashi —Expresó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. —Hicimos una apuesta, ella perdió y se tomó la broma de ser "la esposa perfecta" muy a pecho. No se quita el disfraz ni aunque la muerdas y finge que no sabe nada del asunto de la apuesta, como si en realidad estuviéramos casados. No me complace el asunto, como verás.

—Me suponía que aquí había algo raro —gruñó, luego posó su mirada en Hanabi—. Eres buena actriz, chica.

Hanabi giró la cabeza, fingiendo confusión tal y como Kiba había predicho. Tsume se puso de malhumor de forma casi inmediata, odiaba que la chica la tratara como si hubiera dicho una enorme estupidez. Pero había supuesto, apenas un minuto luego de verla, que la muchacha estaba actuando de forma distinta a su personalidad real.

Al verla en su posición de defensa, un poco atípica para lo Hyuuga, supo que había sido entrenada por el mismo Hiashi. Ese imbécil no habría gastado energías de no ser que la chica lo valiera. Y por la forma en que sus ojos calcularon todo, Tsume podía decir que era una ninja acostumbrada a matar.

—¡¿Y quieres decirme cómo mierda dejaste que esto llegara tan lejos?! —gritó furibunda a su hijo menor.

Kiba no retrocedió. Años con su madre le habían enseñado que eso era una estupidez. Demostrarle recelo a una persona que estaba, aunque no lo hiciera realmente, por atacar era simplemente decirle que llevaba la ventaja. Hanabi también lo sabía, pero sus miembros temblaron ante el grito de la mujer. Podía jurar que sus ojos ardían. ¿Los ojos de Kiba, semejantes, arderían de la misma forma?

Tsume golpeó la mesa y se levantó de su lugar, atravesando la sala con zancadas tan largas como sus cortas extremidades se lo permitían. Ella era pequeña mas no débil. Rugió cerca de Kiba y luego pareció que su enfado menguaba.

—Quiero que esto se acabe, Kiba —Le dijo amenazante—. Esto puede traernos problemas ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo loco que se pondrá Hiashi con esto?

La mujer señalo sin mayor importancia a Hanabi, parada con sus tacos altísimos cerca de ella. Hanabi le sacaba, sin exagerar, poco más de una cabeza.

—Es una Hyuuga de la rama principal, maldición. —Gruñó— Ustedes, mocosos, pueden tomárselo como una broma, pero el resto de la gente no lo hará.

La mujer suspiró, molesta; cómo odiaba esa clase de situaciones.

—Normalmente me importaría poco lo que digan, en especial el resto de lo estirados, pero no me hace gracia. — Indicó, volviendo su mirada por instantes hacía los ojos opalinos de la muchacha—. La gente hablará de que "se juntaron", que tú la forzaste más o menos a cambiar, que esto y que lo otro.

Kiba asintió, todo eso ya lo sabía. Y eso lo había llevado a pedirle a Hanabi, entre otras razones, que terminaran con eso. Hanabi no lo permitió.

—Por las buenas, corten esto. — Ordenó— ¿Se quieren juntar? —Tsume no esperó a que ellos contestaran— ¡Háganlo si les place! ¡Pero háganlo callados, mierda! —Miró a la Hyuuga y luego a su hijo— Si Hiashi aparece por la casa, mocosos, esto se va a poner feo. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?

Tsume clavó sus ojos en su hijo, quien entendió perfectamente a qué se refería su madre. Tragó saliva, rogaba que Hanabi en verdad se hubiera encargado de su padre. La mujer volvió sus ojos, semejantes a rendijas, hacia Hanabi.

—Tu padre muy probablemente exigiría razones, chica. —Le explicó, usando la poca paciencia que tenía— ¿Crees que gozará sabiendo que la ninja a quien crió se convirtió en una endeble vestida de rosa?

Hanabi observó a Tsume. Bajo esa apariencia tosca la mujer se movía con elegancia. Su cuerpo parecía fuerte y sus ojos le hablaban de una inteligencia mayor a la que enseñaba. Su carácter, por otro lado, más allá de intimidarla la había llenado de una admiración extraña. La repudiaba, siendo grosera, burda y ruidosa. Pero la admiraba por su facilidad de hacerse respetar, su obvia rapidez mental y sus palabras afiladas.

—Arréglenlo, antes de que decida hacerlo yo. —Advirtió—. Tiempo.

—Poco más de veinte días —Kiba respondió.

La mujer pareció pensarlo.

—Seré amable, pero si las cosas se ponen feas, no voy a responsabilizarme. —La mujer caminó hacia la puerta— ¿No son ya lo suficientemente mayorcitos, uh?

Y luego se fue.

Kiba no supo si estaba agradecido con todos los dioses, o si debería de maldecir a los infiernos. Luego clavó sus ojos en Hanabi, ella le sonrió y emitió una breve risita.

—Hanabi —La nombró seriamente.

La chica lo observó, con fingida ingenuidad.

—Quiero pollo para el almuerzo. —Expresó, solemne y luego se retiró a su cuarto a pensar en cómo salir de eso.

Hanabi sonrió.

—Claro, _corazón._

:-:

Akamaru reapareció misteriosamente mientras Hanabi cocinaba, y se hizo un ovillo cerca de ella. El perro parecía saber cuándo su amo necesitaba tiempo a solas, además, a Hanabi se le había hecho costumbre alimentarlo un poco mientras cocinaba. No iba a mentir, sabía que nunca lograría que Akamaru la quisiera a ella al mismo nivel que a su amo, pero al menos dejaría de mirarla fijamente como si la estuviera controlando. Quizá, supuso, se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Le dio un poco del pollo y Akamaru gimoteó de gusto.

Si ella lo pensaba la mujer había tenido mucha razón. Se sentía degradada, en cierto modo. Metida en esas ropas incómodas, sonriendo todo el tiempo, conteniendo su carácter más de lo normal. Pero, por otro lado, era una prueba a su orgullo. Si lograba vencer a ese inútil, de todas formas, le enseñaría con qué clase de kunoichi se estaba metiendo.

Aunque Akamaru era lindo, concluyó, acariciándolo con el antebrazo. —Estaba cocinando, no iba a usar sus manos.

Aunque Kiba estuviera acostumbrado a vivir con perros, ella no. Y nunca, jamás, pensó que le permitiría a una mascota estar en la cocina. Mucho menos mientras la comida estaba en proceso. Pero allí estaba ella, con Akamaru como guardián del pollo.

¿Su padre se decepcionaría? Hanabi lo meditó. No lo creía realmente. Podría enseñárselo como un entrenamiento. Una kunoichi que se adapta a distintos roles para obtener información. Aunque no obtendría demasiada información de Kiba, al menos nada que le interesara. Dejó el cuchillo a un lado y observó al perro blanco. De todas maneras, podía tomar aquello como una pequeña broma.

En esos momentos, con la ira y el orgullo un poco más calmados, podía decir que vivir con Kiba y su perro no era tan incómodo. Vivir en términos generales. Apenas comprobaba que Kiba se dormía, volaba a su departamento a dormir en su cama. Y si podía compartir un mismo espacio con el chico perro, seguro podría hacerlo con cualquiera.

—¿Falta mucho, Hanabi? ¡Tengo hambre!

Sí, definitivamente con cualquiera.

—¡Casi nada, _peluchito_!

Hanabi tomó los condimento de la alacena y alcanzó uno en particular; Akamaru gimoteo a su lado, golpeándola suavemente con su hocico húmedo. Tomó otro trozo de pollo y se lo dio.

—Este es un secreto entre tú y yo, amiguito, será inofensivo, lo juro. —Le prometió, colocando el picante en la comida. El can terminó su carne y lloró quedamente.

Akamaru se escondió en una habitación casi sin uso por el resto del día mientras Kiba vomitaba. Hanabi, claramente, no sabía que el picante le hacía mal. ¿Cómo saberlo?

* * *

><p>¡Buen día, gente bella!<br>Tenía el capitulo listo hace un día o más, ya beteado como el anterior, peor no lo subía porque no tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado.

Un beso enorme ¡Los quiero!


	8. Mañanas nubladas

**30 Días.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.<em>

_Beteado por: HinataWeasley789._

* * *

><p>Día 8: Mañanas nubladas.<p>

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes a la amenaza de Tsume fueron climáticamente inestables. Esa misma noche, una tormenta furiosa azotó la aldea con sus vientos dominantes. Hanabi odiaba las tormentas por la sencilla razón de que la limitaban a su casa. Bueno, a su departamento.<p>

Por otro lado, Kiba parecía inmensamente feliz con la lluvia. Tenía cada ventana y puerta del departamento abierta de par en par. Con las cortinas hechas un lío de giros y nudos para que no flotaran como látigos ruidosos a la orden del viento.

Ella no podía creerlo, pero la lluvia parecía amansar el carácter turbio e indomable de Kiba. Supuso que, con su espíritu rebelde, no soportaría estar encerrado por la tormenta. Como ella. Pero no; Kiba estaba tendido en el sofá, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, y respiraba tan pausadamente que de no mover su pie rítmicamente ella habría pensado que estaba dormido.

Luego lo entendió, al ver cómo él abría y cerraba la boca, respirando a distintos ritmos. A Kiba le gustaba el olor a la lluvia. Entonces pensó que, en verdad, ella no le prestaba atención a esas nimiedades. Por su lado se sentó cerca de la puerta principal y lo imitó, por pura curiosidad. La lluvia caía y hacía el sonido de millones de pequeños chapoteos, el aire estaba más frío, rudo y uniforme, y casi podía sentir la humedad contra su piel.

¿Acaso Kiba percibía algo que ella no? ¿Algún hechizo, algún sonido en especial, un aroma espléndido?

Abrió los ojos despacio, resignada a que no podría encontrar el objeto de admiración de su "esposo". No se sorprendió realmente al encontrarlo frente a ella, mirando a través de la puerta abierta. Había descubierto que Kiba era, si lo quería, tan sigiloso como ella misma. Él la miró por un par de segundos antes de sonreír y despeinarla al colocar su enorme mano sobre su cabeza.

—Ve a dormir, Hanabi. —Le sugirió.

No era usual que entre ellos hubiera sugerencias tan consideradas. La cocina aún estaba sucia, iba a replicar, pero Kiba negó.

—Tienes una misión mañana, no vamos a afectar eso ni nuestro rendimiento. —Murmuró, casi acallado por el susurro de las gotas—. Tregua momentánea, por asuntos de mayor importancia. Será una pequeña cláusula.

Hanabi asintió, pero sin renegar de su papel de esposa, se levantó. Ella caminó apenas dos pasos, pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Kiba y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Kiba no se impactó ante su tacto porque lo había visto venir. Ella sonrió sobre su boca, como si se riera de él, y se giró para irse a su propio departamento.

Kiba pensó que, más allá del cosquilleo incómodo sobre sus labios partidos, no deseaba besarla. Seguía siendo una actuación, concluyó, y no anhelaba besarla, tocarla o siquiera hablar con ella. Era una actriz y no le inspiraba nada más allá que la admiración de la belleza tentadora que bailaba a su alrededor.

Aún guardaba, dentro de él, su coherencia y conciencia.

Se instaló en la cocina y comenzó a lavar la loza que Hanabi había dejado allí. Hacía días que no movía un dedo en su departamento y le agradó bastante poder retomar aunque fuera mínimamente la normalidad de su independencia. Suspiró, preguntándose qué habría instado a Hanabi a sentarse allí y relajarse de esa manera. Con él allí, juraría, ella nunca descuidaba su rol. Quizá pensó que estaba dormido. Descartó esa idea, puesto que se mantenía en movimiento y él, al dormir, era casi una estatua una vez que encontraba su poca ortodoxa posición para hacerlo.

Le restó importancia y volvió a su sitio en el sofá para disfrutar del aire. Ciertamente había momentos en los que odiaba su desarrollado sentido del olfato, que era uno de los mejores de su clan. Pero pequeños instantes, como esa noche de tormenta, valían la pena. El despliegue de aromas, sonidos y el tacto del aire le hacía sentirse dichoso de disfrutarlo como pocos. Podía sentir las cosas miles de veces más fragantes, más fuertes, contra su nariz.

Terminó relajado al punto en que se durmió tendido allí, con toda la casa abierta, y el aire fluyendo libremente por todos lados. Delicioso.

Hanabi por su parte al cerrar la puerta de su propio departamento sonrió. Al menos, pensó, tenía unas horas libres. Era necesario. No podían dejar las misiones de lado por una estupidez como aquella, sería negligente. Ella observó la lluvia contra el cristal de la sala de su departamento y lo tocó. Estaba frío, como era de esperar. Pero no despego su visión de las gotas que corrían hacia abajo contra el vidrio. Ella bajó la vista y pensó que, maldición, cada vez que lloviera evocaría la respiración pausada de Kiba. Era un hecho demasiado particular, de aquellos que ella no olvidaba. Como cuando su hermana cierra los ojos y mueve las caderas sutilmente cuando cocina entonando una canción propia.

Negó con la cabeza como si alguien pudiera verla, y despegó su mano del cristal. Se duchó despacio ese día, disfrutando del baño como en pocas ocasiones. Pensó que debería disfrutar un poco más de sus rutinas. Dejó que el agua tibia rozara su piel un largo rato, y tomó su tiempo para apreciar la espuma del jabón sobre sus hombros.

Luego se enjuagó, dejando su largo cabello impregnado del aroma de su champú de jazmines. Caminó descalza para tomar la toalla que estaba colgada en la puerta. Pero se enfrentó al espejo y en lugar de mirarse de reojo se detuvo frente a él, incapaz de tomar la toalla. Con los ojos fijos en el reflejo observo la cantidad de cicatrices que cruzaban su piel nívea. Tenían, algunas, un color amarillento y otras uno apenas amoratado. Ella deslizó sus dedos por una en particular a la cual casi no sobrevivía. Ésta cruzaba su vientre hasta perderse cerca de su pelvis. Había sido profunda y especialmente dolorosa.

Su espalda estaba aún peor, pensó, de la única vez que había sido realmente torturada. A pesar de que la liberaron prontamente los refuerzos, ese había sido el peor día de su vida. Si se concentraba aún podía ver los ojos enloquecidos y sádicos mientras las armas se hundían en su carne tibia. A Hanabi se le cortó el aire y debió apoyarse en el espejo para recuperarse. Era increíble el pánico que la invadía cada vez que citaba esos ojos oscuros y endiablados.

Levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó al reflejo de sus ojos opalinos. De seguro así debía verse ella cada vez que tenía que matar a alguien. La mujer frunció el cejo a su reflejo, tomó la toalla con brusquedad envolviéndose en ella, y salió con rumbo a su cuarto. Estaba furiosa consigo misma. No debía ser tan débil. Se vistió con rapidez y organizó lo que necesitaría al día siguiente.

No podía permitírselo, nunca.

Luego se acurrucó en su cama, a oscuras, y pensó que en verdad debía disfrutar un poco más su día a día. Podía morir mañana mismo, en todo caso. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se durmió. Tuvo pesadillas, pero casi siempre las tenía. Manos manchadas de sangre, carne expuesta, gritos y súplicas. Dolor.

Hanabi tembló envuelta en las sábanas; ella era una ninja.

:-:

La mañana la atrapó despierta. A pesar de que había descansado, el alba la despertaba con su luz mínima. La muchacha se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del calor de las mantas antes de apartarlas para levantarse y comenzar su día. Abrió las ventanas, revelando el aire renovado por la lluvia y el frescor del ambiente. Ella asintió complacida, ese era el tipo de clima que a ella le agradaba. Las mañanas nubladas luego de las tormentas frenéticas.

Se vistió con las prendas seleccionadas con anticipación y se ciñó el porta armas a sus caderas. Revisó una y otra vez que todo estuviera en su sitio y tendió su cama. Se detuvo apenas unos segundos para amarrar su cabello en una coleta alta, como siempre usaba para ir a misiones, y salió finalmente de su departamento. Fue un acto reflejo mirar hacia el del Inuzuka. Abierto, de par en par, tal como ella lo había dejado.

¿Ese estúpido inconsciente había dormido tan expuesto? Bufó. No debería sorprenderle.

Pero como contaba con unos pocos minutos extras, se acercó al interior y precavidamente cerró la puerta de entrada deslizando la llave por debajo de la puerta.

Luego, simplemente se escabulló hasta las puertas de la aldea, donde aguardaría a su equipo.

:-:

Los golpes en la puerta despertaron a Kiba cerca de media mañana. Ya era completamente de día y descubrió que las cortinas habían sido desatadas. Hanabi, pensó. De seguro ella habría cerrado la puerta también con una cara de fastidio. El joven se levantó, sin prisa, y la abrió. Para su sorpresa era su hermana, con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hana?

La mujer le frunció el ceño, fingiendo indignación, y entró sin pedir permiso hasta la sala.

—Vengo por Akamaru, Kiba. Buenos días para ti también, hermano maleducado. —Bromeó, buscando con la vista al animal.

Kiba silbó, en un tonó bajo y especial que usaba para llamar exclusivamente a Akamaru, y este apareció desperezándose hasta la puerta de entrada.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas? —Preguntó, estirándose él también.

Era una lástima que su hermana no lo hubiera dejado dormir en su día libre; conociéndose, no lograría conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Akamaru le lamió la palma de la mano y él le acarició el lomo al perro.

—Quiero cruzarlo. —Explicó su hermana—. Hay una perra muy buena en celo, tendrían una excelente camada.

Kiba escuchó atentamente la descripción de la perra. Aunque mucha gente desestimara esa tarea, nadie nunca escucharía que en su clan habría una mala cruza. Su hermana analizaba cuidadosamente a los perros y perras y sugería, siempre acertando, sobre buenas mezclas. Akamaru había nacido gracias a la elección de su madre. Y aunque Kiba no había visto a la hembra, estaba seguro que su hermana acertaría de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal las patas? —Preguntó él, yendo hacia la cocina para preparar té.

Algo le decía que Hana tenía tiempo, y él también, de modo que pasaría un poco del mismo con ella. Kiba rara vez lograba coincidir con su hermana. Hana a pesar de no ser una ninja que se extenuara de misiones, siempre estaba ocupada dentro de la Aldea. Además, sus misiones siempre eran de determinado grado de riesgo, y últimamente no había nadie a quien seguirle el rastro lo suficientemente escurridizo para enviar a un Inuzuka. Ella era veterinaria, criadora, y entrenadora. Y ello tomaba tiempo, mucho.

—Muy fuertes. Musculosa, no me sorprendería que compensara las patas delanteras de Akamaru. —Respondió Hana—. La línea del hocico es maravillosa y es mucho más veloz que él.

Akamaru parecía ofendido con la declaración, de modo que Hana agregó:

—Pero es hembra, es más pequeña y tiene menos resistencia. Está entrenada sólo para búsqueda y no para exterminio.

Kiba asintió y luego la plática derivó en temas más simples y llevaderos. Akamaru se acomodó entre ambos hermanos. En verdad, pensó Kiba, era realmente muy bueno saber que contaba con su hermana para cualquier cosa. No podía decir que todos los hermanos se llevaran tan bien como ellos dos. Lo dudaba mucho.

Para empezar, a pesar de pelear como los hermanos que eran, siempre disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Cocinaban juntos desde niños, cuando su madre se ausentaba, y se repartían las tareas. Luego, recordó, se juntaban en la sala a jugar a algún juego y, con los años, a conversar y beber.

Kiba amaba a su hermana, y Hana le respondía de la misma forma. Ambos se miraban y entendían al otro, con una sonrisa cómplice. Tenían carácter distinto, pero la misma esencia. Hana era una mezcla de madre, amiga y confiable compañera. Aunque la diferencia de edad era una brecha muy grande, Kiba podía afirmar con seguridad que era una de las pocas personas capaces de leer a su hermana como un libro abierto. Hana no tenía la misma habilidad para leerlo, pero intuía. Ella solo debía hacer la pregunta correcta.

—¿Y la Hyuuga?

Kiba la miró, sabiendo que Hana deseaba ir a algún punto con un cambio de tema tan radical.

—Hanabi está de misión; al grano, Hana. — Resolvió él al ver que Hana se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

Su hermana estaba mandándole señales físicas de que lo que deseaba decir tendría una determinada relevancia, más alta de lo normal. Kiba la imitó, afianzando su posición en el suelo.

—Kiba, el señor Hiashi ha citado a mamá. —Le dijo ella, casi en un susurro.

Tenía que admitir que le daba pánico porque su madre le había prohibido contarle; algo le decía que debía prevenir a esos dos. Porque Hana pensaba que quizá alguien los vigilara de forma exhaustiva y si de alguna manera acababan haciendo algo "fuera del contrato", tendría repercusiones. O quizá no, y ella exageraba. Pero de todas formas esa citación tenía mucho implícito.

Hiashi no citaba personalmente a cualquiera a su despacho.

—¿Para tomar el té? — Kiba preguntó.

Cuando Hana negó con la cabeza ambos sabían lo que significaba. Tsume iba a ir directo al grano, al despecho*. Y si la Inuzuka no quería que su hijo lo supiera era por algo.

—¿Cuándo? —Hana dudó— No deberías estármelo contando, ¿verdad?

La muchacha asintió, levantándose y haciéndole una seña al perro que descansaba echado cercano a ella.

—Ahora mismo, Kiba —Ella dijo, incómoda—. Tú no sabes nada pero… ¡Ah, Kiba!

Ella estaba conteniéndose para no empezar a maldecir. La mirada que su madre había tenido, apenas durante segundos, le había dicho claramente que eso no iba por buen camino. Si todo aquello no le gustaba a Hiashi, iba a concluir. De una u otra manera. Y aunque Tsume adoraba fastidiar tipos como él sencillamente no podría hacer mucho por ellos.

"¿Quiénes carajo los mandaron a juntarse en una tontería semejante?"

:-:

Tsume ni siquiera esperó a que el criado la guiara hasta el despacho de Hiashi. Ya lo conocía. En verdad, conocía más a Hiashi de lo que él admitiría y a él mismo su presencia lo incomodaba. La Inuzuka no tocó la puerta, pero Hiashi estaba acostumbrado a sus malos modos. De forma que cuando ella entró al cuarto no se sorprendió, sino que se reincorporó en su sitio y asintió.

Lo último que quería era ver a Tsume, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

La mujer tomó asiento frente a él, sus piernas cruzadas de una forma elegante que podía llegar a contradecirse con su actitud ruda que la caracterizaba. Pero Hiashi conocía sus movimientos; la forma en que su sonrisa desencajaba una imagen totalmente hipnotizadora. El jefe de clan se abstuvo de remarcar su falta de modales y enfocó su visión en las rendijas oscuras femeninas.

—Sabe por qué está aquí. —Dijo él, tratando de acortar aquello.

Pero Tsume podía ser realmente una maldita desgraciada que gozaba verlo sufrir… solo un poco más de la cuenta.

—Bueno, he acudido a ti por más de una razón. —Se burló, pero su postura siguió inamovible— Pero sí, lo sé. Nuestros hijos menores.

Hiashi no le permitió deleitarse con una mueca de incomodidad o asco que internamente le producía aquel doble sentido.

—¿Debo suponer que no estás convulsionando de alegría, uh, Hiashi?

Al hombre le fastidiaba, como mínimo, que ella lo tuteara sin ningún reparo, y mucho más que le hablara en ese tono que jugaba entre la broma, la provocación y la ironía. Tsume siempre se expresaba así con él porque sabía que lo ponía de mal humor. Ese tono subversivo.

—Señora Inuzuka, esta situación no debe continuar. —Expresó, solemne—. Y debido a que nuestras intervenciones por separado serían inútiles, pido su colaboración.

—¿Así que ahora debo colaborar contigo, hombre? —Tsume casi se burló—. A mí no me molesta; si quieren jugar, que jueguen.

Los ojos de Hiashi se congelaron en una álgida expresión.

—¿Y si se queman, Señora Inuzuka? — Insinuó sutilmente, pero Tsume lo captó.

—¿Siempre intervienes en las relaciones de tu hija? —Ella no lo dejó responder— No va a embarazarse, no van a casarse, no van a fornicar en la vía pública, no va a afectar a tu "sagrada" familia, Hiashi.

Tsume bufó, para luego soltar una risa socarrona semejante a la que su hijo tenía en ciertas ocasiones.

—¿Te preocupan sus reputaciones? —Ella se levantó mientras se corregía— ¿Te preocupa su reputación? Tu hija es una ninja de temer, una bobería como esta solo quedara como una aventurita. Y como bien sabes, Hiashi, todos tienen sus aventuritas. ¿Me vas a decir que sueñas con que tus hijas sean vírgenes?

La mujer se rio de forma estruendosa, el sarcasmo bailando en sus orbes brillantes.

—¿No va a intervenir, Inuzuka? —Consultó el hombre con paciencia.

—No es necesario, Hiashi. —Dijo, más calmada—. Y aleja a tus vigilantes de mi hijo hoy mismo si no quieres una denuncia directa… Sabes que lo haré.

Un silencio breve se instauró en lo que duró que Tsume acomodara su cabello en un gesto que buscaba lograr enfadar a Hiashi. El hombre no iba a hacerla perder los estribos.

—Si tu hijo hace algo indebido y llega a mis oídos, Tsume, lo último de lo que tendrás que preocuparte será de los vigilantes. —Dijo, tuteándola para reafirmar su amenaza. — ¿Qué garantía me das tú de que todo estará en orden?

La mujer alzó una ceja.

—¿Me amenazas a mí, Hiashi? —La burla era clara, ella se inclinó y la diferencia de estatura por sus posiciones fue marcada; Hiashi debía levantar apenas la vista para enfrentarla— ¿A mí, que te hago temblar con mi presencia? ¡Tonterías!

La mujer se irguió y antes de salir por la puerta se volteó para agregar:

—Mi garantía son nuestros hijos; Kiba es muy obstinado y tu mocosa muy orgullosa. —Dijo, y con una sonrisa agregó: — Y quiero esos vigilantes fuera, hoy. Niño, no me tomes por estúpida; cuando tú vas yo ya he vuelto.

Hiashi la vio salir. La detestaba, a ella, a su falta de modales, a su tosquedad, y a su debilidad para con ella. ¿Lo peor que pudo haber hecho en su vida? Haber sido amante de esa mujer. ¿La realidad? Ambos estaban en el mismo estatus, pero tenía la sensación de que nunca, jamás, iba a llevarle la delantera, por más arriba que estuviera, por más inteligente que fuera.

Quería blasfemar, pero no lo hizo. Ya no era un mocoso.


	9. Huecos Inamovibles

**30 días.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.<em>

_Beteado por: HinataWeasley789_

* * *

><p>Día 12: Huecos inamovibles.<p>

* * *

><p>Hanabi observó el cielo despejado desde su lugar en un árbol. Era el último descanso antes de terminar el tramo de regreso a la Aldea. Habían pasado cuatro largos días desde que había dejado su lugar de nacimiento. La muchacha amarró su cabello antes de sorber agua de su cantimplora. Estaba extenuada, pero no iba demostrarlo. Con su típico porte de dama cruzó las piernas estando equilibrada en una rama a doce metros de altura.<p>

Sus compañeros de equipo habían logrado fastidiarla, en especial Konohamaru; ese idiota. No había parado de molestarla durante todo el viaje de regreso. Era insistente con respecto a una única temática: si estaba, o no, "juntada" con Kiba Inuzuka.

Y ella quería destrozarlo contra un árbol para perder su cadáver en un río cercano. Pero no había un río cerca, una completa lástima.

—¡Hanabi! —Exclamó el joven, cruzando su brazo sobre los hombros femeninos.

Quizá no necesitara un río.

—Primero, quita tu brazo —le gruñó— y segundo, llámame Hyuuga. ¿Fui clara?

—Bueno, tranquila. —Respondió, sonriendo— Pero ya, dinos, nos morimos de curiosidad. ¿Sales o no con Kiba Inuzuka?

Hanabi clavó sus orbes opalinos en los oscuros del chico a su lado, que sin pedir permiso se había sentado pegado a ella. Agradeció tener una mirada firme y penetrante, que intimidó al joven luego de unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos. Konohamaru notó que Hanabi distaba mucho de ser como la novia de su maestro Naruto: la adorable Hinata. Tenían los mismos ojos, pero Hanabi le inspiraba miedo.

—He dicho antes que no es asunto tuyo. —La voz de ella sonó baja, amenazante— ¿Me vas a obligar a seguirme repitiendo?

Konohamaru no se dejó intimidar.

—La gente dice eso, que estás juntada con él. Quería oírlo de tu boca o desmentirlo. —Le confesó, encogiéndose de hombros— Pero si me preguntas, te veías más bonita con ese vestido azul. Sí, creo que salir con él te hizo bien.

Konohamaru se bajó de la rama sin saber que acababa de huir de la furia de Hanabi. Pero ella no lo persiguió para azotarlo por su osadía. Se quedó sentada allí, altiva, con su orgullo casi intacto. Realmente no se llevaba particularmente bien con los chicos de su edad y no estaba complacida de realizar misiones con ellos. Por eso se mantenía apartada, tanto como le era posible.

—Sigamos avanzando. —Ordenó ella, recogiendo sus cosas luego de un tiempo prudencial sentada en la rama.

Konohamaru la observó atentamente; sí, se veía diferente. Un poco más… controlada. O más fuera de sí, dependiendo de cómo se lo viera.

¿Qué había visto Kiba en ella?

:-:

Extrañaba a Hanabi. Más bien, extrañaba que ella hiciera todo por él. Desde que se había ido no había probado un bocado de su deliciosa comida, y sus reservas se habían agotado prontamente. Quería una tarta de manzana con jugo de ananá. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para hacerse una. Extrañaba la atención, sí, pero en esos momentos la odiaba.

Kiba abrió la puerta de su departamento, cuando notó que no tenía llave. Él recordaba a la perfección haberle puesto seguro al salir. Con precaución tomó un arma de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la empuñó antes de introducirse en el lugar. Se vio como un idiota, admitió, ante todo el comité de remodelación.

Un comité de remodelación que él, claramente, no había ordenado.

Entonces miró a su alrededor. Las paredes habían sido pintadas de un verde claro, había manteles sobre las mesas tejidos a mano delicadamente, cuadros de frutas y flores colgados estratégicamente y no quedaba nada de lo que él recordaba haber dejado esa mañana.

—¿Qué _mierda_ creen que hacen _en mi departamento_?

El comité que hasta entonces estaba organizando un par de almohadones sobre un sofá que Kiba no había pedido retapizar, se giró encarando a un shinobi enfadado y con un aura de odio a su alrededor. El comité terminó de "patitas en la calle" en lo que a Kiba le tomó rugir una orden de "¡Fuera de aquí!".

Él se encontró a sí mismo hiperventilando mientras trataba de controlar su arranque de ira. Rugió para dejar salir la emoción y maldijo al ver su departamento. Se veía abismalmente distinto, y él no soportaba esa clase de invasión a su espacio personal. Bien, aceptaba que ella lo había hecho lucir un poco más como un hogar, pero eso era extremista.

Furibundo tomó uno de los almohadones que el comité, aterrado, había dejado cerca de sus pies. Lo lanzó con furia contra una pared golpeando en el trayecto un cuadro de naturaleza muerta que se desplomó contra el suelo en un estruendoso golpe. Kiba se dejó caer en el sofá, ahora rojo, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Debía calmarse.

Estiró sus dedos y los retrajo varias veces tratando de apaciguar esa conocida sensación de desear golpear algo. Entonces reparó en que el comité había dejado olvidado sobre una mesa ratona, nueva por cierto, un copilado de papeles. Y un nombre llamó su atención entre las firmas; Hanabi Hyuuga.

Entonces sencillamente se levantó rápidamente y con brusquedad arrancó el papel de entre los demás. Allí estaba, claramente, escrito ese nombre con su delicada y simétrica caligrafía. Iba a matarla. Se encaminó a la cocina, encontrándose con decoración nueva, y se preguntó cuánto le habría costado a su "esposita" todo eso. Ignorándolo se sirvió el último pedazo de pastel que quedaba de lo que ella le había dejado preparado y sentado en la mesada de la cocina trató de recobrar su paz.

Normalmente se consideraría alguien animado pero no agresivo, lo opuesto de cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos. Suspiró y trató de concentrarse en respirar. Le tomó su buen poco de tiempo calmarse, pero finalmente lo hizo. Una vez recuperó su carácter usual volvió a la sala y contempló el lugar. Dentro de términos generales no estaba tan mal. Prefería su versión anterior, pero esta tampoco le fastidiaba demasiado en el momento en que lo veía detenidamente.

Sacando los manteles, y las cortinas, el resto no tenía mucho arreglo. De modo que recuperó el cuadro que en su molestia había tirado al suelo y lo reacomodó en su sitio original en la pared. Exhaló y se decidió a darle una lección. Si ella no quería salir de su rol de esposa, debía encontrar una manera de molestarla dentro de su rol.

¿Qué cosas podrían molestarla, por más que no lo manifestara?

Bien, ella era una orgullosa remilgada. Supuso que no habría nada que la ofendiera más que recibir órdenes y verse obligada a acatarlas. Pero Hanabi no cedía, y él estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ella. Eso no funcionaba, aunque lo potenciaría. Otra cosa que la humillaría sería exhibirla, pero eso le traería más problemas que otra cosa.

Debía ser algo dentro de sus departamentos…

¡Sus! Allí estaba la respuesta; ella aún mantenía un espacio al cual regresar cuando no pudiera más. Después de todo, nadie podía mantener una farsa todo el tiempo de forma absolutamente perfecta. Le exigiría permanecer en su departamento por lo que durara el acuerdo. ¿Qué esposa perfecta no convive con su esposo? No, más bien, cuál esposa perfecta no duerme con su esposo.

Kiba se levantó y rogó que el comité hubiera comprado una cama de dos plazas. Para su molestia no tuvo tal suerte. Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto y supuso que tendría que comprar una. Giró sobre su eje y se fue derecho a la tienda; la inversión valía la pena.

:-:

Hanabi llegó exhausta, completamente malhumorada. Sacó las llaves de su departamento de debajo de la maceta y la puso en la cerradura. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la llave no giraba. Bufó, sacándola de la cerradura y volviendo a intentar abrir la puerta. Era imposible. Lanzó un gruñido de molestia y se propuso entrar por las malas cuando sintió unos pasos tras de ella.

Ni siquiera necesitó voltear ya que conocía los andares de Kiba de memoria. Estaba descalzo como le era usual y ella trató de componer su mejor sonrisa antes de girarse y encararlo. Ese rostro de dulzura y complacencia no encajaba con su ropa maltrecha por la misión y sus ojos cansados, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento.

—Hola, cariñito —se burló Kiba—. En agradecimiento por la remodelación, trasladé todas tus cosas a _nuestro_ hogar para ahorrarte las molestias.

Ella sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella, pero agradeció que no fuera su paciencia.

—¿Todo, _cachorrito_?

Kiba sonrió, burlesco.

—Todo, absolutamente todo.

Y él no bromeaba, para nada. Hanabi lo descubrió cuando entró en el cuarto que, adivinó, compartirían y encontró un armario repleto de sus cosas. No manifestó el sonido ahogado de enfado que luchaba por trepar su garganta, y mucho menos permitió a la ira afectar su ceño. Se giró, tan delicadamente como su cuerpo agarrotado le permitía, y le sonrió al hombre que con atrevimiento había osado tocar sus pertenencias.

¿Acaso ella no le había hecho lo mismo? Hanabi no quiso pensar en ello.

Por otra parte no deseaba bañarse allí, mucho menos compartir el lecho con él. No, eso estaba muy fuera de sus límites usuales.

Kiba estaba apoyado en una pared dentro de la habitación observándola, analizando su accionar y atisbó su lucha interna. ¿Hasta dónde estaba ella dispuesta a llegar para tener la razón, para humillarlo? ¿Sacrificaría su reputación, su moralidad? Él no la tocaría, porque lo consideraba casi forzar a una mujer, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Hanabi podía suponer que eso era una aclaración, algo así como "tienes otros aspectos de esposa por cumplir". Y eso era exactamente lo que ella pensaba.

Hanabi se giró a verlo, y Kiba casi pudo sentir la furia atizándose en sus ojos opalinos. Pero para su sorpresa ella sonrió y emitió una risa cantarina atípica a la reacción esperada. Se acercó en apariencia contenta y le estampó un beso en los labios. Esta vez, contrario al primer contacto de ese tipo, Kiba sí sintió algo. Pero fue algo curioso, un nudo en el estómago. Esa sensación que le daba cada vez que estaba haciendo algo malo y lo sentía como si traicionara a alguien.

Y, por otro lado, sus labios estaban fríos.

Hanabi tomó una toalla que estaba colgada en la ventana —ella supuso que estaba allí para secarse en algún momento previo— y la dejó en la cama. Frente a los ojos de Kiba, quien estaba quieto en su lugar hacía minutos, ella se quitó los zapatos. Luego tomó los bordes de su blusa y sin mayores miramientos se la levantó quitándosela por arriba de su cabeza. El Inuzuka estaba sorprendido como mínimo, y confuso.

Ella ni siquiera esperó a que él se volteara para retirar su pantalón y juntarlo en una esquina con su blusa.

—¡Oye, ¿qué haces?! —Le reprochó él.

—Me desvisto, amor; estoy por ducharme. —Informó, sonriente.

Él pensaba que podía intimidarla, pero ella era una bendita kunoichi entrenada que no se echaría para atrás solo porque él pretendiera sacarle provecho a la situación. La muchacha se envolvió con la toalla que había separado y contempló al joven de espaldas a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella debía decir que, al menos, él si era un poco educado. Más de lo que se habría atrevido a conjeturar en un pasado. Kiba se volteaba aun cuando podía haberse quedado mirando fingiendo ser un esposo. Si ellos estuvieran realmente casados la desnudez tendría que ser algo común para ambos. Pero no lo estaban. Y aunque ella no sentía pudor alguno, la moral lo tachaba de inapropiado. Hanabi caminó hasta él, de espaldas, y besó sus omoplatos desnudos antes de apoyar su frente en aquella espalda trabajada a base de esfuerzo.

—Prepararé la cena cuando salga de bañarme —le dijo, pero Kiba negó.

—Duerme, ya cené.

Era una mentira, por supuesto, pero la dejó dormir temprano. Se sentía una basura orillándola a esa clase de situaciones. Aunque no entendía del todo esa calidez, esa intimidad, que ella creaba con un contacto tan nimio. Él le escuchó caminar descalza hasta el baño y encender la ducha. La puerta se cerró y Kiba, aunque quieto, sintió un vacío aparecer dentro de él, y en el lugar de su espalda donde Hanabi había tocado sentía un cosquilleo.

Aquella sensación conocida de un calor que se extravió en el camino.

Se dijo que no debía permitir que ella creara tibieza y llenura donde nunca la necesitó, era todo un teatro innecesario que causaba sensaciones de nada que no se trasladaban fuera de él. Era como si la Hyuuga fuera capaz de ver sus sombras, aquellas que no se irían nunca, haciéndolo vulnerable a su mirada.

Mantén la distancia, se recordó, antes de salir en busca de comida rápida en algún lugar.

* * *

><p>Disculpen el enorme retraso. Sé que el capítulo no es especialmente largo, pero le puse ganas y me costó terminarlo. Un beso enorme para todos. Gracias por leer.<p> 


	10. A medio camino

**30 Días.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naturo no es mío.<em>

_Beteado por HinataWeasley (Antes HinataWeasley789)_

* * *

><p>Día 13: A medio camino.<p>

* * *

><p>La mesera del puesto de comida Chi-go, recientemente abierto, observó al joven ninja que ocupaba una de las mesas que atendía. Se veía sumamente concentrado, pero disperso a la vez. Como si apenas fuera consciente de que estaba en un pequeño puesto comiendo tardísimo, con sus pensamientos enfocados en algo particular. La muchacha dudó con la cuenta entre sus dedos; pronto sería medianoche y ya debía comenzar a cerrar el lugar.<p>

Kiba no reparó en la joven que le tendía el papel hasta que ella básicamente lo agitó frente su nariz. Él levantó la vista y tomó de manera instintiva la cuenta que le mostraba. La chica estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y miraba intermitentemente a su persona y a un farol cercano. Kiba sonrió; hacía tiempo que no tenía una conquista. Estaba a punto de invitarle algo de tomar, en otro sitio, cuando recordó que tenía a Hanabi esperándolo en casa.

Inuzuka la miró y se dijo a sí mismo que la mesera era especialmente bonita; piel canela, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro. Pero se limitó a entregarle el importe más una propina antes de levantarse de su asiento posteriormente acabado su plato. La chica lo observó irse, sintiéndose apenada y decepcionada. Por un instante pensó que él le dirigiría la palabra más allá de un "Aquí tiene, muchas gracias, que tenga buenas noches."

Por otro lado él no puedo evitar cuestionarse el por qué no la había invitado a salir; después de todo, en poco más de una quincena Hanabi se esfumaría. Porque habría sido problemático, resolvió. Y le estaría dando material a Hyuuga para complicar la situación. Aunque, pensó, habría sido terriblemente cómico verla en una escena de celos, llamándolo "caniche infiel" o algo semejante. Giró los ojos desechando la gracia del asunto recordando en su lugar lo problemático del mismo, y dobló la última esquina de aquel día para llegar al complejo de departamentos.

Debido ala hora todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, solo las tenues luces de los pasillos le daban un aire habitado a aquellos simétricos edificios. Inuzuka ralentizó sus pasos mientras subía los peldaños con la única motivación de evitar lo inevitable. No supo adivinar la reacción de Hanabi ante la hora en que llegaba. Después de todo ella de seguro tendría renovados ánimos para guerrear, con la lucha brillando en sus grandes ojos.

No tenía mayores expectativas cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con todas las luces apagadas, salvo la de la cocina que iluminaba el resto del living y parte del pasillo, aquella que él nunca dejaba encendida. Fue hasta ella pero antes de apagarla pensó que lo más sensato sería dejarla como estaba. Volvió sobre sus pasos sigiloso cual ninja era y se dirigió hasta el cuarto que había remodelado. Empujó la puerta, encontrándose con la mitad de la cama ocupada.

Por un instante pensó que ella habría huido, violado la cerradura y mandado al infierno todo el plan. Pero no fue así, y él no sabía si era para mejor o para peor aquella situación. Entró en el cuarto con el mismo sigilo con el que caminó hasta él y agradeció haber dejado la luz de la cocina encendida. Desde donde estaba, a los pies de la cama, podía ver a Hanabi dormida en todo su esplendor. Con la boca entreabierta dejando su aliento huir, y el cabello cayendo en descafeinada melena sobre parte de su rostro.

Se veía entre ridícula y tierna, cosa que de alguna forma le dio risa, y le pareció atractiva.

Un poco más agradable, porque sus comentarios ácidos no arruinarían la dulzura de su rostro pálido. Kiba enfocó sus ojos en los parpados cerrados y relajados, con las cejas sin fruncir y descansando. Era raro verla así, sin estar en permanente alerta. Pero él supo, apenas unos instantes luego, que ella no estaba dormida. Era imposible que durmiera tan estirada, tan tiesa. Sonrió.

—¿Por qué finges estar dormida?

Hanabi mantuvo sus ojos cerrados unos segundos más, incapaz de mantener la farsa una vez descubierta. Sin un ápice de remordimiento abrió los ojos y lo observó un momento, antes de poner su mejor sonrisa y proceder a sentarse en la cama corriendo las sábanas a un lado, dejando a la vista su improvisado pijama. Kiba frunció el cejo al ver una de las remeras gastadas que usaba para dormir sobre el delgado cuerpo femenino. No hacía falta decir que no le gustaba la idea.

—Lo estaba, amor, pero entraste y me desperté. —Mintió—. ¿No vas a venir a la cama, cachorrito?

Kiba no pasó por alto el suave tono de insinuación y la forma en que ella dejó salir de entre las sábanas en un ademán sensual sus piernas blancas, para juntarlas como una dama, aunque le permitía verlas en todo su apogeo. Después de todo, él no usaba remeras demasiado largas, como muchos de sus amigos, y ella era bastante alta de modo que la prenda no podría llegar a cubrirle más de la mitad del trasero. Y Kiba, como hombre que era, atisbó la ropa interior femenina. Aunque nunca hubiera destinado parte de su tiempo a pensar qué tipo de bragas usaría Hanabi. Su elección le había llamado la atención, una tanga blanca con una fresa estampada, llena de cintitas rojas. Ajustada, aunque poco atractiva en comparación con la piel que la rodeaba.

Hanabi contuvo la sonrisa al verlo desviar los ojos de su rostro. ¿Kiba quería orillarla a sentirse incómoda? Ella sabía que él, por más perro que fuera y tentado que estuviera, nunca le pondría una mano encima en ese sentido. Pero aprovecharía todas las oportunidades para hacerlo retroceder, ponerlo entre la espada y la pared hasta empujarlo a renunciar y admitir que no podía con su propia apuesta.

Había peinado su cabello, por lo usual lacio, en ondas cuidadosamente despeinadas que la hacían lucir un poco más sensual. Había buscado una remera de él larga, y se puso la más cercana a eso. Había escuchado por allí en una charla en la cual no tenía demasiados ánimos de participar que a los hombres les gustaba que "su chica" usara ropa suya. Aquello no lo entendía del todo, pero como le sonaba a "eres de mi propiedad" accedió a su conciencia a usar ese recurso. Cuando lo escuchó subir las escaleras apagó la luz del cuarto y a velocidad del rayo se acomodó en la cama de la forma más favorecedora que ensayó.

Era bonita, y lo sabía. No era la única ocasión en que lo usaba a su favor, más allá de que era la primera vez que procuraba seducir con ello aunque no de forma sincera, se recordó.

Kiba alzó la ceja tras escuchar el calificativo que ella empleaba con él. "Cachorrito". Eso sí que no lo había extrañado. Debido a su clan, y a su compañerismo con Akamaru, la gente, y la verdad no lo fastidiaba, lo comparaba con un perro. Eso era bueno, puesto que los perros eran los mejores animales del mundo; pero que ella lo hubiera deformado en esas frases de falso cariño lo ponía de los nervios.

A lo largo de su vida había sido muchas cosas: un niño despreocupado, un chico intrépido, y hasta un ninja valiente. Pero, caramba, en medio de todo eso se había hecho un hombre; y siempre había sido honesto con la gente y consigo mismo. Hanabi era hermosa. Y ya. Pero también tenía un carácter particularmente malo, era frívola la mayoría del tiempo y sumamente obstinada. Así que ignoró el hecho de que enseñaba más piel de lo que había hecho hasta entonces y caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama.

Hanabi sonrió cuando supo que Kiba no podía verla. Se levantó y siendo consciente de sí misma caminó de forma sensual hasta el baño, donde se encerró unos breves instantes. Encendió el grifo del lavamanos y se mojó la cara y la nuca. No hacía calor, pero el contacto con el agua fresca la reconfortaba.

Por su parte Kiba la observó irse, y giró los ojos ante su caminar tan particular ¿Quién se creía? ¿Afrodita? Él mismo había aceptado que ella era una muchacha atractiva, pero no era ni la primera ni la más hermosa que veía en dicha categoría. En lo absoluto. Y siendo subjetivo, Hanabi tenía muchos puntos en contra de su belleza. Podría ser perfecta, si no respondiera con sarcasmo, si no tratara a los demás como seres _ligeramente_ inferiores, si no fuera tan obsesiva. Pero no, allí estaba ella, fingiendo ser la esposa perfecta siendo que apenas podía entender el concepto de lo mismo.

Kiba sonrió, sintiéndose un poco como un ganador cuando escuchó el agua correr. Hanabi sabía, en verdad, que más que gustarle la forma del papel que interpretaba lo fastidiaba. De una forma retorcida, su deseo le había venido en contra. Le daba un punto por su inventiva. Él se preguntaba constantemente cuándo explotaría, cuánto tiempo podría salvaguardar su orgullo de la humillación.

El joven ninja se acostó en la mullida cama y se arropó con las sábanas y el ligero cobertor. Se colocó de costado y cerró sus ojos sonriendo. Era divertido, pensó, jugar con ella y presionarla hasta el borde de la ira. Hanabi cortó sus pensamientos cuando abrió la puerta del baño y caminó con pasos livianos y casi insonoros hasta la habitación. Con cautela se sentó en la cama y permitió al colchón hundirse bajo su peso antes de recostarse. La temperatura era templada por aquellas semanas, pero el piso estaba helado. Ella refregó sus pies uno con el otro una vez cubierta por las sábanas, cuando se le ocurrió una buena idea.

Colocó el dorso de sus pies fríos contra las pantorrillas cálidas de Kiba. Este saltó por el contacto y se giró.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Maldición! — Reprochó, alejando sus piernas de los pies helados de ella.

Hanabi contuvo una risa, aunque estaba tentada a doblarse en carcajadas por la expresión molesta de su "esposo".

—Uhm, es que hace frío, corazón… ¡Y tú eres _tan_ _calentito!_

La cara de Kiba se deformó en una mueca de molestia y rechazo la cual Hanabi deseó fotografiar. Era algo digno de ser encuadrado; él todo fastidio. Pero ella estaba sumamente cansada, demasiado como para seguir con ese juego por ese día. Mucho más tan siquiera para reparar que dormía con un hombre y compartía un departamento con él. Estaba demasiado exhausta como para ponerse a pensar en eso cuando su cuerpo y mente lloraban por un descanso. Así que rió de forma coqueta, se inclinó apoyándose en sus brazos níveos y lo besó suavemente cuando él estaba por protestar de nuevo.

—Duerme bien. —Deseó y se giró, acostándose de costado mirando para el lado opuesto a él.

Kiba bufó.

—Hasta hace un par de semanas lo hacía —gruñó, aunque sabía que eso era una pequeña victoria para ella.

Inuzuka hizo lo mismo girándose y dándole la espalda, acurrucado en su lado de la cama. Hanabi no luchó contra el sueño; si Kiba intentase algo sus reflejos entrenados se encargarían de advertirla junto con su sueño ligero. De modo que quince tensos minutos luego, se durmió sin mayores miramientos.

Por su lado Kiba se mantenía despierto; le tomó un rato decidirse por la opción de que ella estaba realmente dormida y no fingía. Él podía darse cuenta, pero ella era buena actriz. Entonces sabiéndose oculto por la inconsciencia de Hanabi, se giró y la observó. La espalda femenina, estando de lado sobre una superficie más o menos plana, marcaba sus formas. Apenas podía atisbarlo en un principio porque las sábanas la cubrían, pero a medida que se movía en sueños las sábanas cedieron hasta su cintura. Su cabello largo estaba desplegado en la almohada y él no pudo resistir tomar un mechón entre sus dedos.

El cabello de Hanabi olía a su champú, no al que ella comúnmente usaba. Era raro percibir un olor propio en ella, pero de cierta forma no desentonaba del todo. En la oscuridad de la noche, y de no ser por tener una visión privilegiada, eran su nariz y su tacto quienes lo guiaban, porque la penumbra no favorecía el paisaje.

El hombre sintió la respiración de ella, rítmica y pausada, y sin quererlo empezó a contarlas. No había llegado a dos decenas cuando Hanabi, dormida, se giró hacía él. Entonces Kiba se sorprendió por lo pacifica que se veía, totalmente indefensa. Lo suficientemente confiada para dormir entre sus sábanas, o lo suficientemente orgullosa para arriesgarse a eso.

Él no había compartido el lecho con muchas mujeres. Contaba dos de sus novias juveniles, cuyas relaciones medianamente serias no superaban los cuatro meses. Y luego estaban las chicas de una noche, o un par de semanas, o días incluso, pero nunca las llevaba a su departamento. No así. Y mucho menos compartió la cama solo con una chica sin mayores intenciones que las de dormir. Es decir, fuera de las misiones encomendadas, que ni siquiera contaban por la ausencia de privacidad.

Pero allí estaba él, consintiendo arriesgar la reputación de una buena muchacha orillándola a dormir y vivir con él, sabiéndola hermosa, y dispuesta a todo por ser vencedora de una apuesta estúpida que nunca tuvo intenciones serias de concretar. Si ella no fuera tan idiota…

No. No era eso. Si _él_ fuera menos orgulloso, si _él_realmente hubiera cortado todo aquello de raíz, nada de eso habría pasado. Y no la tendría dormida a su lado con su cuerpo cálido y su voluntad de hierro.

¿Mañana acabaría con todo aquello? Hanabi no lo permitiría, y él no podía acabar con la convivencia a esas alturas, porque no había forma de convencer a la muchacha de acabar todo allí. Hanabi solo ganaría si terminaba la apuesta airosa. Y eso solo ocurriría transcurridos los treinta días. Por eso debían fingir, soportarse y acabar con eso. Era masoquista, y aquella su realidad. No se suponía que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo.

Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó para disponerse a conciliar el sueño. Cuando iba camino a dormirse, Hanabi se apegó a él, como buscando una fuente de continuo calor corporal. Kiba simplemente dio un pequeño respingo y dejó que se pegase a su espalda. Cubiertos por las sábanas él también permitió que le pasara una de sus piernas por sobre sus talones y procuró dormir. Pero la respiración contra su espalda, y su tibio aliento, no se lo ponían fácil. De todas formas se durmió, sin permitirse pensar que era reconfortante, un poco, tener a alguien tan cerca.

Aunque el despertar, por otro lado, fue completamente distinto al dormir. Hanabi fue la primera en salir de su letargo y se sintió abochornada por haber cedido tan pronto al sueño. Luego apretó los ojos, tratando entre pequeños parpadeos acostumbrarse a la luz. Estaba usando la espalda de Kiba para cubrirse, inconscientemente, de la luminosidad que de otra manera le hubiera dado de lleno sobre el rostro. Suspiró.

Estiró sus piernas aún adormilada y abrió sus dedos de los pies en típicas siluetas para quitarse de encima la pereza. Luego se giró, para tener un poco de espacio entre el cuerpo caliente de su acompañante y el propio, y se sentó en el mullido colchón. Sacó sus piernas del borde de la cama y apoyó las plantas de sus pies sobre el helado piso. Había refrescado durante la noche y sentía su piel fría. Se volvió para observar al joven todavía dormido; él no parecía sentir el frío que de seguro a ella la habría despertado. Se encontró dubitativa entre sonreír y bufar, optó por el silencio y se puso de pie aunque deseaba volver a la cálida cama; lo hubiera hecho, quizá, de saberse sola y a sus anchas.

Pero tenía un rol que cumplir, y lo quisiera o no, este empezaba muy temprano en la mañana; por esa razón buscó rápidamente en el armario ropas adecuadas para regresar a su papel de esposa. Terminó decidiéndose por un vaporoso vestido azul marino y unos zapatos de tacón moderado de un color grisáceo. No le importaba mucho, en realidad, que los colores combinaran perfectamente o no pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que a una esposa perfecta sí le importaría.

Una vez escogido el disfraz se quedó estática con las ropas, medias y ropa interior incluidas en los brazos. ¿Debería cambiarse allí mismo, o huiría a un lugar seguro como el baño? La noche anterior no había tenido reparo alguno en desprenderse de su ropa y exponer su piel ante los ojos masculinos. Pero una cosa era eso, y otra cosa era desnudarse por completo. Entonces observó a Kiba, dormido, y pensó que de todas maneras en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Mejor acostumbrarse a ello y fingir, como siempre hacía, estar acostumbrada como si llevasen años de matrimonio.

Entonces se encogió de hombros y se cambió de ropa. No pudo evitar, a pesar de su firme resolución, hacerlo lo más velozmente posible. Estaba subiendo el cierre en la espalda de su vestido cuando el ninja finalmente despertaba. Kiba se sentó en la cama mientras la veía luchar con el cierre del traje que se había atorado con uno de los pliegues del mismo. Giró los ojos, recordando una escena semejante con su hermana. Se arrodilló en la orilla de la cama y sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso le arrebató el cierre a la chica. Hanabi no había predicho correctamente sus intenciones, pero alejó sus manos del cierre y dejó que él solucionara el problema. Una vez el pliegue apartado, el cierre subió como de costumbre hasta el cuello. Hanabi iba a mencionar un broche final, pero él lo prendió antes de que pudiera siquiera emitir palabra.

—¿Qué harás de desayunar? —Preguntó él.

Hanabi se giró intentando descifrar la trampa en aquella pregunta descuidada. Por lo general él le habría dado una larga lista de cosas por cocinar, que ella normalmente rogaba estuviera en los recetarios de cocina que hacía poco había adquirido en secreto. Nadie tenía por qué saber de sus pocas dotes culinarias iniciales que se habían desarrollado favorecedoramente. Ella era una ninja, no una maldita chef.

Kiba pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado amable, entonces decidió reemprender su labor de marido insoportable. Con esto en mente sonrió y volvió a acostarse cubriéndose con las sábanas antes de ponerse a hablar con un tono de voz indiferente que sabía, por dentro, ponía de los nervios a la muchacha frente a él.

—¡Genial que no sepas aún! Quiero que hagas tartaletas de arándanos y uvas, también fruta fresca, y jugo de naranja exprimido. Por cierto, no estarían mal uno de los postres esos con chocolate por dentro que hiciste una vez. ¡Ah, y tortillas!

Hanabi asintió con una sonrisa y por dentro se criticó. Por un instante pensó que él se lo pondría suave ese día, pero no fue así. Era estúpido pensar de esa forma, siendo que él la había puesto tan en un rincón como le fue posible; pero ella encontraba siempre la tangente para salir de allí intacta. Ahora se preguntaba cómo se adaptaría a permanecer con él todo el día. Se apresuró a tomar el dinero que estaba separado para gastos como esos y estaba a punto de salir cuando él la tomó por los hombros y en un instante de descuido la besó.

—No olvides las tortillas.—Le dijo, burlón, antes de volver a la cama.

De haberse quedado habría visto como Hanabi trituraba entre sus dedos los billetes que iba a guardar.

¡Cómo lo odiaba!

* * *

><p>En el mercado la gente murmuraba sobre ella. Como siempre, pensó, mientras escogía sin mucho interés la fruta. La mayoría decía que se había emparejado con Kiba y vivían juntos en concubinato. Una minoría, que hablaba en voz más alta de lo conveniente, establecía que ella había abandonado su clan por su "amor" hacia Inuzuka. Y apenas un par de ninjas que la conocían de misiones habían interrumpido con un seco: "Quizá sea alguna clase de entrenamiento, ya saben." Y Hanabi nunca tuvo tantas ganas de abrazar a alguien, porque los rumores de "lavado de cerebro" y "embarazos" la tenían colmada.<p>

De modo que, para variar, los ignoró hasta que se encontró de frente con su hermana, quien traía en una bolsa productos del mercado. Al contrario del resto su hermana mayor no le hizo ninguna pregunta cuando fueron a tomar el té en casa de la primera. Que Kiba pasara hambre, pensó Hanabi, siempre podía ser una esposa un poco atolondrada para fastidiarlo.

La mayor de las mujeres sirvió el té, y se sentó a la mesa con todos los modales y porte que había tenido que aprender. Hanabi admiró a su hermana en cierta medida, porque nunca entendió lo difícil que era ser ella hasta que entró en una posición semejante. Aunque a pesar de eso, nunca había podido matar ese pequeño sentimiento de superioridad en relación a esta. Hanabi era más fuerte, más ágil, más letal y elegante que Hinata. Hanabi era Hiashi, solo que ella se oponía a aceptarlo del todo, porque eso incluía defectos y ella no le perdonaba muchas cosas a su padre; la mayoría en relación a su hermana y su primo.

Sobre todo este último.

—¿Cómo has estado, Hanabi?

—Bien, gracias —respondió cortés—. ¿Y tú, qué tal te va?

La charla, aunque con un inicio torpe y puramente cordial, fue disfrutada por ambas. Eran hermanas, no tan cercanas como podrían haberlo sido de haber permanecido su madre con ellas o haber tenido un hermano varón, pero allí estaban tomando té y tratando de forjar esos lazos que su padre nunca había animado. Hanabi encontraba a su hermana resplandeciente, mucho más feliz de lo que había sido en la casa que una vez habían compartido; poco quedaba de la niña debilucha y frágil que aún habitaba en sus recuerdos.

¿Realmente un hombre podía causar en una mujer, en este caso su hermana, semejante cambio? Luego de un instante, en que Hinata volvió a llenar sus tazas, Hanabi se dio cuenta del error en su planteamiento. ¿Realmente una mujer junto a un hombre podían evolucionar en conjunto a tal nivel de progreso?

Hinata era lo que era por Naruto. Y Naruto lo era, de igual forma, por Hinata. Cada uno avanzando en su propio camino, con sus propios méritos, pero en una sola dirección uno al lado del otro. Solo que esto se había logrado cuando finalmente se juntaron.

—¿No te resulta incómodo usar tacones? Nunca te gustaron mucho. —Hinata dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Hanabi entendió al vuelo adónde quería ir su hermana. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de expresarse a gusto, en intimidad, sin las vulgares preguntas entrometidas.

—No mucho, solo los usaré poco más de una quincena. —Contestó, dejando la taza en su sitio — No te preocupes, no es como si hubiera cambiado de un día al otro, pero la ridícula situación lo amerita.

Hinata dudó un instante antes de dejar la tetera a un lado y tomar una mano de su hermana menor entre las suyas. Se arrepentía de no haber sido mejor hermana con ella, y de haberse olvidado que Hanabi tenía tantos problemas como los suyos; pero un carácter ampliamente distinto. Hanabi fingía ser una maquina, cuando era tan humana como ella.

—Naruto me lo contó, no es muy bueno guardándome secretos —estableció la mayor—. No temo por ti, ni por él, ni mucho menos desconfío de cómo lidiarán con una situación que ustedes se provocaron.

Hanabi siguió sus movimientos. Hinata acariciaba los dedos de su mano entre las suyas, delineando las cicatrices de cortes viejos en ellos. Luego levantó la vista y ambos pares de ojos claros se contemplaron.

—¿Es tanto su orgullo? ¿Tal es su obstinación? —Hinata sonrió—. Si no acaban con esto ahora, es por alguna de esas razones.

Hanabi no emitió respuesta alguna, pero tampoco quitó su mano de entre las de su hermana como habría hecho en otra ocasión de haber sentido rechazo. No lo hizo. Su hermana tenía razón, y ni siquiera había hablado demasiado.

—¿Quieres más té? —consultó—,¿o debes irte?

Hinata soltó su mano con suavidad cuando Hanabi expresó que debía irse. Asintió, y luego la acompañó hasta la entrada del hogar donde vivía hacía tiempo. Hanabi se volteó a mirarla antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿No vas a pedirme que desista? ¿O a decir que es una estupidez, que estoy arriesgando mi reputación, la moral del clan o algo semejante? —Preguntó con cierta rudeza.

Hinata negó, y soltó una pequeña risa que Hanabi catalogó como la de una esposa perfecta y procuró memorizar.

—No, confío en tí tanto como en Kiba —señaló—.Y eres una muchacha juiciosa, Hanabi, sabrás como sortear los comentarios que sabes se acabarán con la siguiente comidilla de rumores.

—¿Cuando te cases finalmente con el zopenco de tu novio? —Preguntó su hermana.

Hinata ni siquiera le riñó por el calificativo que había usado con el chico. Solo asintió.

—Algo así.

Hinata sonrió de nuevo y Hanabi se fue finalmente con un sabor agridulce en la boca, y con las bolsas de las compras en sus manos.

Kiba le gruñó por haber demorado esa mañana, por supuesto. Él comía bastante y su apetito por las mañanas era voraz, sin embargo por las noches era casi inexistente. Aparentemente, nunca había balanceado sus comidas con propiedad. Además, aunque mantenía su estado físico comía poco saludable, pero ahora que estaba ella ahí, modificaría esos malos hábitos. Después de todo, una esposa se aseguraba de que su cónyuge estuviera bien y en perfectas condiciones, y de no ser así, intervenía. Y eso hizo.

Por esa razón aprovechando que ese día él se había ido por allí, a entrenar supuso por su ropa, Hanabi buscó en sus recetarios algo que cocinar ese día. Optó por verduras cocidas, y de paso tendría tiempo para redactar su informe escrito.

Kiba llegó estruendosamente cerca del mediodía y sin siquiera saludarla enfiló hacia la ducha. Entonces ella confirmó que, efectivamente, había ido a entrenar. Observó las verduras y se dijo que si él dormía una siesta ella definitivamente seguiría su ejemplo y se ejercitaría. No por una idiotez como aquella iba a descuidarse a sí misma. Además, se dijo, correr siempre dispersaba sus pensamientos y tensiones.

—¡Oye, cariñito…!—Canturreó cuando él salió del baño envuelto en una toalla—. ¿Has visto de bonitas las flores que traje esta mañana?

Kiba tuvo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha cuando ella siguió con el parloteo. Las hojas del informe sobre la mesa y el sonido del agua hirviendo en la cocina le hicieron preguntarse cuáles otras cosas Hanabi retrasaría exclusivamente para ponerlo de malhumor. Hacía frío esa mañana y ella no lo dejaba ir a cambiarse. La piel húmeda no contribuía a la situación y pronto su vello corporal se erizó por un escalofrío que trepó por sus piernas hasta sus hombros.

¡Tenía muchas ganas de empujarla a un lado y pasar!

—…así que pensé que las violetas no eran buenas, por lo que luego fui a ver los jazmines. Son mis flores favoritas, ya sabes. ¡Tienen un perfume tan delicioso que te olvidas del resto y…!

Kiba no escuchaba lo que decía, casi nunca lo hacía cuando se ponía en plan de charlatana. Apenas ella se balanceó coquetamente hacia un costado para lucir su cabello y sus formas en un elegante movimiento, él se inmiscuyó para salir de la trampa en la que lo había metido. Pero Hanabi lo siguió hasta el cuarto, y continuó hablando de temas vulgares como vanas opiniones de Yamanaka Ino, que le había vendido las flores cuando regresaba a casa.

Un encuentro que, en realidad, no había sido tan placentero como la joven lo contaba.

—¡Tendrías que ver el pelo de ella! ¡Tan largo y brillante! —Enumeraba Hanabi, mientras se paseaba por la habitación incomodando a Kiba.

Hasta que él, por supuesto, comprendió el plan. De modo que se vistió con ella mirándolo, tratando de que el calor en el rostro no lo traicionara y prestando atención a dónde estaba ella en cada instante.

—Por cierto, cariño, he notado que no comes balanceadamente. ¡En un ninja eso es muy descuidado! Así que prepararé una dieta desde ahora, especialmente para ti. —Comenzó, y entonces Kiba, con él pantalón a medio subir, se volteó.

Oh, no, con la comida no.

—No quiero.—La cortó.

Y Hanabi supo que finalmente había encontrado un punto flaco.

—¡Amor mío!—Ella dijo, haciéndose la ofendida—. No es que quieras o no, me preocupo por ti, se supone que eso hacen las esposas, y no me importa que tu terquedad no te deje verlo. ¡Haré lo mejor por ti aunque no te des cuenta de eso!

Y tan dramática como entró, se fue, emitiendo un sollozo tan falso que acabó opacado por el sonido de Kiba ajustar con fuerza la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

Aunque protestó el resto del día al respecto, cuando Hanabi le sirvió el almuerzo que constaba de verduras hervidas y al vapor con muy poca sal y un trozo de pollo insulso, ella había perdido lo único que podía admitir extrañó de su presencia. El tema no terminó allí, sino que eliminó de la casa todo aquello que incluyera azúcar, chocolate, caramelo, grasas, y otras cosas que él comúnmente ingería con placer. ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Matarlo por una baja de glucosa en sangre?

Kiba desapareció a la siesta, harto de ella, de sus incansables discursos llenos de adjetivos vacíos, y sus constantes adulaciones. Si no salía de allí, iba a matar a alguien. Incluso Akamaru huía de ella, y había estado oculto desde el día anterior en que había llegado. Traidor, pensó Inuzuka. Abandonó la morada en cuanto la muchacha "se descuidó" y su mejor amigo lo siguió sin hacerse de rogar. Una vez en un lugar amplio, oculto y no demasiado frío, se relajó.

Si Hanabi no lo mataba, estaba seguro que podría vivir con cualquier otra mujer, definitivamente. Su madre y su hermana nunca lo habían torturado de esa forma. Y él que pensaba que al vivir con dos mujeres desde siempre estaba curado de espanto, pues no, Hyuuga Hanabi había llegado para romper sus paradigmas.

Luego se rio quedamente, estaba loco, porque de una forma retorcida le gustaba jugar con ella, pero no cuando Hanabi llevaba la ventaja.

—¿Vamos por algo azucarado y calórico, amigo? —Bromeó Kiba con Akamaru en busca de una tienda cerca y pensando dónde podría esconder un par de barras de chocolate en su propia casa.

* * *

><p>Hanabi volvió de entrenar poco antes del atardecer recordando su victoria—había hecho huir a su "cónyuge" con su humor de esposa atolondrada. Sonrió en silencio, por lo divertido que era ver sus expresiones de fastidio mutar en una furia asesina. Se bañó, limpió un poco y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se vio a sí misma con algo de tiempo libre. Entonces se sentó en el sofá de la sala y se quedó quieta unos instantes. De repente, no sabía qué hacer. Se había acostumbrado a estar detrás de Inuzuka fastidiando y jugando con él, o siendo ella la víctima de dichos actos. Así que allí estaba, sola y en paz como deseó al mudarse. Y era lo último que había obtenido.<p>

Quizá sí debería dejar eso allí, tirar todo por la borda, recoger sus cosas e irse al demonio. Ignoraría a su vecino y sus burlas al verse incapaz de cumplir una sencilla apuesta. Se recostó brevemente en el sofá. Su hermana mayor tenía razón, si eso continuaba era por terquedad y orgullo. Entonces, desde cierta perspectiva, ella y Kiba se parecían más de lo que aceptaría comúnmente. Pero rectificando luego se dio cuenta que estaba cansada —no se creía, nunca, capaz de aceptarlo en sus cinco sentidos—, y apenas llevaba un día viviendo enteramente con él.

¿Cuándo se había dado por vencida? Nunca.

Había pasado por situaciones peores que esa y la superaría, y eso pensó hasta que entrada la noche la cena se enfriaba sobre la mesa ya que el dueño del departamento no aparecía por allí. Quizá no volvería hasta más tarde, o no regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Hanabi observó el informe sobre la mesa que se suponía entregaría al día siguiente, pues eso significaba tener algo de tiempo libre que sabría emplear. Pero cuando se disponía a recoger las cosas escuchó unos claros ladridos cerca. Entonces dejó todo en su lugar y se sentó a la mesa.

Para cuando Kiba entró ella ya tenía ensayado su plan y las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas. Akamaru, quien siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por las muchachas llorosas, apoyó su pesado hocico en su falda en un precario mimo. Hanabi le acarició las orejas peludas. Un instante más tarde volvió sus ojos a Kiba.

—Oh, lo siento, pensé que ya no regresarías —entonces se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó en un tétrico silencio—.¿Quieres que… caliente tu cena? Yo ya comí.

Kiba negó y se sentó a su lado a comer su ración fría de comida. No estaba tan insulsa como la del mediodía, pero tampoco era la gran cosa. Hanabi se levantó de la mesa y mientras él comía recogió el resto de la platería y la lavó con una expresión que Kiba no supo descifrar. Él la observó vagar por la habitación, ordenando cosas que ya consideraba en su lugar, retocando el arreglo floral del cual apenas había entendido algo y luego mirarlo desde la puerta.

—Siempre vuelves tarde. —Dijo ella y Kiba casi se atragantó.

¿De eso iba el teatro? ¡Podía asegurar que ella estaba feliz de que se hubiese ido temprano! Entonces optó por ignorarla como siempre y seguir comiendo. Pero lo perturbaba que Hanabi tuviera la misma expresión triste de Hinata, una que él nunca había podido ignorar por más que se lo propusiera. Con Hinata él pasaba su brazo por los hombros femeninos, la estrujaba y luego la ayudaba con sus problemas.

Con Hanabi, él era el problema.

—Yo lavaré los platos. —Hanabi dijo y le quitó la vajilla de las manos.

La chica hizo lo dicho en silencio y con acostumbrada minuciosidad. Kiba no reaccionaba tan bien como ella pretendía así que desechó el plan y lo modificó por uno que causara simple y llana incomodidad.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la cama, sin nada más por hacer, Hanabi se acostó sin guardar una prudente distancia como hizo la noche anterior. Las palabras de su hermana le habían dado relativa seguridad; "Confío en Kiba". Ella decidió fiarse un poco de él también. Por su lado el mayor de los dos se encontraba sorprendentemente relajado para estar durmiendo con el enemigo, casi literalmente.

La noche era tranquila, la penumbra favorecía la paz del ambiente. Hanabi suspiró, complacida por la ansiada calidez de las sábanas en un día frío y se acurrucó mirando el techo. No había nada por decir, pero ambos sabían que el otro estaba despierto. Entonces Kiba abordó el tema.

—Hoy me encontré a Hinata cuando paseaba. —Introdujo, logrando la atención de Hanabi— Me dio la impresión de que tu concepto de esposa perfecta es, lo sepas o no, muy parecido a lo que es ella.

Hanabi habría protestado, pero él aplastó su intento imponiendo su comentario.

—Está preocupada por tu relación con tu padre—agregó, y Hanabi agradeció haber permanecido callada—. ¿Sabes que te siguen, cierto?

El silencio por su parte se mantuvo, pero Kiba decidió zanjar el asunto estirando sus brazos de forma perpendicular sin golpear a la joven.

—No estoy gordo para que me pongas a dieta, mañana quiero flan —enunció y Hanabi apreció mudamente el cambio de tema.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos lo supo cuando se durmieron, ella se acurrucó en el hueco que su brazo dejaba entre este y su pecho. Por alguna razón, no parecía del todo que durmieran en brazos de un enemigo, sino más bien, en los de un aliado. No un amigo. No un amante. No un esposo.

Solo alguien en quien creíanpodían confiar por breves intervalos de tiempo.

A diferencia de Hanabi, Kiba tardó casi una hora en dormirse mientras que la muchacha apenas si supo en qué momento se durmió. Él observó a la joven gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana atravesando los vidrios cerrados por causa del frío. Lucía tranquila, y eso solo logró que su estómago se contrajera salvajemente en incomodidad. Aquella tarde, luego de haber comprado un par de barras de chocolate que aún permanecían en su campera, se encontró con su antigua compañera de equipo.

Hinata había salido a pasear puesto que las tardes en las cuales Naruto no estaba en casa eran aburridas, en especial cuando a ella se le acababan las cosas por hacer. Temprano ese día se había cruzado con su hermana menor, pero encontrarse dos veces con las personas que ocupaban su mente era, desde su perspectiva, demasiada coincidencia en tan poco tiempo. Casi una señal, o algo similar. Por lo tanto, no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

Lo llamó en voz alta, casi gritando por la distancia que los separaba, y agitando su brazo en alto para llamar su atención. Kiba la encontró con la vista rápidamente, tal como ella pretendía. Se acercó y la abrazó con ganas, evitando golpearla con la bolsa rebosante de golosinas. Ella rió y se abrazó a su amigo con el mismo entusiasmo, saludándolo por primera vez en algún tiempo; y antes que solían verse diario, pensó con la añoranza de los tiempos sencillos.

Hinata lo llevó a pasear caminando a su lado sin apuro. Ella se desplazaba tranquilamente con su andar elegante pero sin ademanes afectados, y él notó casi inmediatamente de dónde Hanabi había imitado el caminar.

No, se dijo. Hanabi caminaba así por naturaleza, pero cuando estaba en su papel acentuaba más el movimiento de las caderas, las cuales por la fisionomía de Hinata de por sí ya resaltaban. Solo que él había tardado mucho en darse cuenta.

¿Qué otras similitudes la genética les había dado? Después de todo, eran hermanas. Y del mismo modo que él y Hana compartían ciertas características, ellas siendo del mismo sexo también deberían.

—¿Qué opinas si nos sentamos allá?—Preguntó Hinata, señalando el césped bajo un árbol alto en medio de una plaza.

—Claro, por qué no.—Contestó, yendo hacia allí.

Una vez sentados bajo la sombra empezaron a platicar. Kiba acaparó gran parte de la conversación en un inicio, hasta que la muchacha se sintió lo suficientemente cómoda para contar las noticias sobre su vida el último tiempo. A decir verdad, ella no tendía a hablar de su vida siendo naturalmente reservada. Pero ese joven a su lado era una de las pocas personas con las cuales compartía sus pensamientos. Kiba podía leerla sin nada más que una mirada de por medio, y ya había intuido que por lo menos algo quería decir Hinata tras esa agradable iniciativa de hablarle.

De modo que, tratando de distraerlo con cosas pequeñas sobre su vida, tales como el hecho de que ese día casi quemó su comida, él la paró atravesando su relato.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Hinata?—La interrumpió, y ella se limitó a mirarlo unos pocos segundos antes de que continuara—. ¿Hanabi?

Ella abrió los labios para emitir una negativa, pero los cerró antes de soltar sonido. Hinata suspiró, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Sí, lo siento, mis pensamientos sobre su tema no dejan mi cabeza.—La ninja de ojos opalinos apretó sus manos una contra la otra—. No me malinterpretes, Kiba, pero… no encaja, absolutamente nada encaja con Hanabi, al menos.

Kiba abrió uno de los chocolates que compró antes de encontrar a su amiga y le ofreció la mitad del mismo. Hinata aceptó y le sonrió, agradecida por el gesto.

—¿Qué es entonces lo que no encaja con ella?

Hinata dudó sobre cómo poner en palabras todo lo que corría en círculos a través de su mente durante el periodo de tiempo que supo sobre los detalles de la vida de su hermanita y su amigo. Tantas cosas. Hinata se acercó a él y le quitó el chocolate de la mano para atraparla entre las suyas, tratando de hacer énfasis en la seriedad del asunto.

—Sé que no somos las hermanas más unidas del lugar, Kiba, pero tú y yo sí somos un par de amigos muy cercanos. —Inició—. Y sé también que puedo entenderte mejor a ti que a ella, así que por favor, aunque yo no entienda nada… ¿Podrías explicarme tú?

Kiba la observó confuso.

—¿Explicarte qué?

—Mi padre está irritado al respecto, tu madre no parece estar demasiado interesada pero… ¿Por qué Hanabi está haciendo esto? No parece típico de ella, que es tan sensata, tan seria. ¿Es porque es adolescente? ¿Por orgullo o terquedad? ¿O quizá le gustas?

Hinata estaba realmente preocupada, y él no supo responderle demasiado bien esa tarde, sencillamente le dijo: "No lo sé, pero ella no quiere terminarlo antes de tiempo. Tranquilízate, seguro que es por su orgullo, en un poco más de dos semanas se acabará." Hinata lo miró y bajó la vista unos instantes antes de cambiar el tema. Antes de separarse nuevamente ella volvió a tomarle la mano y susurrarle: "Cuídala por mí."

¿Cómo cuidarla si ella se encargaba de _cuidarlo a él_, de la peor forma posible? Entonces Hanabi se pegó a él en la cama y no pudo sino suspirar con cansancio. No veía el momento en que la convivencia acabara. Pero, por otro lado, se dijo, lo más maduro sería ponérselo sencillo y dejarla ganar. Kiba le acarició el cabello oscuro a sabiendas que ella nunca se enteraría.

No podía ser tan malo como había sido hasta ese momento si realmente procuraba hacer las cosas bien y sin incitarla a asesinarlo diariamente. Se rió; bueno, no podía evitar eso. Era divertidísimo ver el fastidio en ella. Quizá disminuiría un poco. ¡No, no! Eso debía parar. Maldición, debía ser un adulto y mañana mismo le diría, incluso si ella fingía no entender, que quería terminar las cosas bien, en un empate, y luego olvidarse de la absurda apuesta que habían hecho.

Al menos, se justificó, por Hinata llevaría la fiesta en paz.

¿O el funeral?

* * *

><p>Hablando con HinataWeasley sobre este capítulo en particular, descubrí varias cosas. Entre ellas, que la RAE ya no coloca tilde a las palabras "solo" (de solamente, antes "sólo") Ni a "éste", que ahora es llanamente "este". Me complicaron la existencia.<p>

Bueno, sé que este capítulo tomo bastante tiempo, pero en compensación el siguiente ya está en proceso y uno más lo estoy escribiendo. Nadie va a morirse por esperar un poco, lo sé, pero les agradezco enormemente la paciencia que tienen. No voy a abandonar esta historia, porque me lo preguntaron. No lo haré. Traté de reflejar ambos puntos de vista en esta actualización y espero que se notase. Muchas gracias por leer.

Muchos besos. Y por si alguien le interesa, estoy en Twitter como (arroba) DaSoFF.


	11. Tregua Inocua

**30 días.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.<em>

_Beteado por: HinataWeasley_

* * *

><p>Día 14: Tregua Inocua<p>

* * *

><p>Hanabi despertó esa mañana muchísimo más temprano de lo habitual, y más perezosa también. Estiró sus dedos rítmicamente como de costumbre, pero estirarse no le ayudó mucho contra la pereza, a la cual no era muy afine, aunque últimamente estaba muy cansada todo el tiempo. Se acurrucó contra Kiba aunque no fuera lo que más quería, incapaz de abandonar el calor de la cama en una ola de frío como la que pasaban. Era estúpido, indigno y sumamente penoso; pero él era una maldita estufa humana en su cama.<p>

El cuarto que compartían estaba en la más completa oscuridad, y Hanabi no recordaba haber apagado la luz en ningún momento. Pero siendo que en aquel departamento habitaban —pues se negaba tan siquiera a pensar en el término "vivir" que sonaba tan personal— le adjudicó dicho hecho al joven a su lado. Cruzó las piernas debajo de las sábanas, sintiéndose demasiado cómoda para su gusto.

Ella solo deseaba quedarse un poco más allí, caliente y confortable. Pero ese no iba a ser su destino, no al menos mientras compartiera un mismo espacio con Inuzuka.

Hanabi sentía que su cuerpo se estaba adormeciendo, pero no su mente. Sus pensamientos no paraban de moverse y mutar dentro de su cabeza; estaba demasiado ensimismada. Por lo tanto, siguiendo el hilo del momento comenzó a racionalizar y analizar su situación; lo típico en un momento de ocio oculta por la oscuridad en medio de una noche fría. Muy propicio.

Para empezar, estaba acostada al lado de un hombre. ¡Pero no cualquier hombre! Estaba acostada al lado del antiguo compañero de equipo de su hermana: Kiba Inuzuka. Aquel mocoso insoportable que creció para ser un hombre incluso más intolerable para su visión de los hechos. Un niño que la vio crecer sin siquiera advertirlo, al fondo del cuadro, pero en algún momento preciso él habría fijado su vista en ella. Enfocándola. La hermanita pequeña de Hinata.

¿Siempre iba a ser solo eso, "la hermanita pequeña de", "la hija de", "la posible heredera de" o "la prima de"?

¿Por qué no podía ser únicamente Hanabi? Solo Hanabi, a secas. Sin tantas responsabilidades y honor por el cual responder detrás de cada uno de los títulos impuestos.

Giró su cabeza, abriendo sus ojos hacia el muchacho a su lado. Él la llamaba "Hanabi" para molestarla, no porque la individualizara con puntual cercanía. Estaba a su lado,sí, pero no la conocía en lo absoluto. Era como dormir con un retrato, una visión inexacta de una persona que nunca se asemejara al retratado porque es una idealización. Una Hanabi idealizada. Sin errores, sin posibilidad alguna de dejar de serlo.

Y estaba hecha a la idea, totalmente de acuerdo con que nadie la conociera al cien por ciento. Vacía y sola, pero incapaz de ser herida. Nada la tocaba, nadie entendería sus gestos y sus sonrisas disfrazadas de miradas irritadas.

Todo estaba perfecto así, siendo ella perfecta. Mientras nadie viera detrás de sus ojos todo estaría bien. Y no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera ese Inuzuka, la hiciera sentir transparente. No era conveniente y por lo tanto no pasaría. Kiba Inuzuka no sería capaz de leerla por más ninja que fuese, por más entrenado que estuviera. Ella era mejor. No, ella era _la_ mejor. Y dedicaría ese día a analizar más completamente su situación.

Él, por su lado, tenía cosas menos filosóficas que hacer. Por lo que al amanecer el despertador sonó sacándolo de su inconsciencia y a Hanabi de la somnolencia en la que estaba hacía poco menos de una hora. Ella apretó los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente cuando Kiba se levantó de golpe y la lanzó sin saberlo al otro lado de la cama. Había estado reposando casi con la cabeza sobre él.

—Buen día…—Él dijo, apoyando su peso en un brazo y acomodándose el cabello con el otro.

Hanabi lo miró un poco enfadada desde su lugar acostada en la cama. Se sentó imitando el gesto de Kiba y tratando de desenredarse el pelo para mejorar un poco su apariencia. El joven le prestó atención en un momento al azar y no pudo desviarla de ella; nunca había visto a la ninja tan al natural. Le sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y ella se tragó su ácido sarcasmo para darle su mejor sonrisa tierna.

—Yo haré café, tú… péinate, chica.—Le dijo, posando su mano sobre su melena oscura.

Hanabi esperó a que él desapareciera del umbral de la puerta para sentir su sorpresa. Kiba le haría el café, eso era una completa novedad. Ella recogió las piernas y se tapó con las sábanas antes de tomar el cepillo de la mesa de luz y comenzar a desenredar su cabello. Él le haría el café. Hanabi se levantó y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse.

Como era un día frío eligió una falda larga hasta los tobillos, una polera al tono y para contrastar un pulóver tejido al crochet hasta la cintura. Calzando unos tacones azules fue hasta la cocina aún trenzándose el cabello. Kiba estaba allí en pijama sirviendo el café en dos tazas. Le señaló el sofá y ella todavía desconfiada se sentó vigilante y el silencio.

—¿Sucede algo, _cachorrito algodonado_?—Ella preguntó, yendo directamente al grano.

Era todo muy extraño. Kiba no era tan amable cuando ese rol le tocaba a ella, jamás complaciente ni considerado con sus deseos en su papel de esposo insensible. Ella servía y él era servido. Así había sido la estrategia que ambos habían seguido esos primeros quince días. No confiaba en las buenas intenciones y con razón, si venían de él y en una situación confusa. Hanabi lo observó sin disimular su interés en el cambio.

Kiba dejó una taza de café humeante frente a ella, bajo la atenta mirada de la joven que lo cuestionaba. Al lado de la taza de la muchacha agregó un paquete abierto de galletas que había comprado la tarde anterior. Hanabi lo notó al instante y una mirada ensayada de suave reprobación le fue dada al mayor.

—Oye, aunque sigas con tu papel de esposita sé que entenderás el mensaje, Hanabi — introdujo—. Quiero llevar esto con tranquilidad. Si eres o no capaz de interpretar este papel lo sabremos en quince días más, así que llevemos las cosas en paz. ¿Quieres, por favor, actuar como una esposa sin volverme loco a cambio de que yo no te vuelva loca?

Ella sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza, saboreando la burla en su mente y sus ojos vivaces lo demostraron.

—¿De qué hablas, _corazón_?

Pero asintió levemente mientras tomaba la taza y una galleta de chocolate rellena que él le había ofrecido. Kiba pareció entenderlo al instante y también tomó una galleta. Luego agarró una hoja de papel que había dispuesto en la mesa ratona que separaba el sofá de un silloncito solitario a juego. Hanabi lo observó intrigada mientras el muchacho se levantaba en búsqueda de un bolígrafo que halló prontamente.

¿Todo en paz? ¿En serio esperaba que se lo tragase? Ella no confiaba en él y este, sabiéndolo, le ofrecía una tregua de la cual él poco ganaba. Lo único positivo que probablemente esperase lograr con todo eso fuera su propio descanso. Ser atendido sin ser absorbido por ella. Aunque, Hanabi pensó, ella ganaba también. No su propia paz, pues dudaba conseguirla con Kiba rondando a su alrededor, pero sí mayor tiempo libre que honestamente _necesitaba_.

Él se sentó frente a Hanabi, quien encogió sus piernas y las abrazó acercándolas a su pecho para apoyar en ellas su mentón delicadamente. Kiba trazó un cuadro de la forma más prolija que pudo dividido en columnas en forma de horario semanal, ella lo notó cuando comenzó a llenarlos.

—¿Un horario?—Preguntó, aunque era obvio, solo para cerciorarse.

—Sí, ten. Haz uno tuyo con todas tus actividades ninja e impostergables—le indicó dándole una hoja y otro bolígrafo que ella no había vislumbrado.

Hanabi, precavida, lo hizo. Punto por punto, y de forma más estructurada y prolija de lo que el muchacho logró. Luego Kiba giró hasta donde ella estaba sentándose a su lado y acomodó una página al lado de la otra, más una hoja nueva en blanco.

—Haremos esto, _lindura_ —ella mantuvo firme su sonrisa fingida—.Acomodaremos nuestros horarios para que quepan en uno, nos turnaremos para cocinar y limpiar, hacer las compras, entrenar, yo para ir con mi equipo de genin y tú para las clases que te pidieron dar en la escuela y…

—¿Cómo sabes lo de las clases, y…? —Hanabi retomó su papel—. ¿Todo eso, _amorcito_?

Kiba alzó una ceja casi burlándose de ella por haber perdido el control aunque fuese tan solo por unos segundos. Ya era una pequeña demostración de que, al fin y al cabo, no era tan perfecta como decía ser.

—Soy un jōnin, Hanabi, un poco más observador, atento, y mejor informado de lo que crees.

Ella sintió disgusto por haberlo juzgado mal. Después de todo tenía bastante razón, porque aunque le pesara tenía un rango mayor y debía ser por algo. Fue en ese momento, sentada en el sofá a su lado mientras él cuadraba los horarios, que se dio cuenta de que Kiba Inuzuka, terco, perezoso, inmaduro, insoportable, absurdo e idiota, en realidad no era un inútil como le gustaba pensar.

De seguro había sobrevivido a cosas que Hanabi nunca sabría, cosas que le habían dejado una intrincada red de cicatrices que había tenido solo un par de ocasiones para ver. Cosas que había ignorado deliberadamente. Luego se fijó en sus brazos, tal vez la parte más atractiva de su fisionomía. No estaba tan musculado por simple estética; no, en lo absoluto. Kiba necesitaba esa fuerza muscular en sus misiones. Hanabi se intrigó, por primera vez, en la vida _real_ de ese joven.

Y como se sorprendió a sí misma interesada, abandonó esos pensamientos para retomar una línea en la que se sentía segura; iban a terminar la apuesta en paz, según sus intenciones. A ella le pareció bien en aquel momento, cuando sus responsabilidades le llegaban al cuello, estaba agotada y no rendía en lo más mínimo. Esa apuesta, la maldita terquedad, le estaban costando un precio demasiado alto.

Misiones que se le sumarían pronto en dos días, responsabilidades como profesora sustituta de técnica con armas punzocortantes en la academia ninja, necesidad de entrenamiento, reuniones postergadas… ¡Tantas cosas que su papel de esposa perfecta le había quitado el tiempo de hacer!

—No, no, la tarde del miércoles tengo entrenamiento con los chicos de la academia esta semana y la otra —indicó, poniendo una mano sobre el muslo de él e inclinándose para señalar el casillero al que se refería.

Kiba casi se rió ante el intento de seducción que ella aún tenía para con él. Pero se dedicó a cambiar el casillero que le indicaba antes de mirar el reloj y darse cuenta que tenía veinticinco minutos para preparase e irse en una misión simple con su equipo de ninjas en proceso, con suficiente potencial como para impresionarlo.

—¿Podrás terminar de organizar el horario? En la noche lo revisamos.

Ella asintió al mismo tiempo que él le sonreía ampliamente y se levantaba para ir a ducharse. Hanabi tomó el bolígrafo que Kiba había dejado olvidado y se puso en el trabajo de cuadrar dos horarios tan dispares. Apenas si lo despidió cuando él tomó su morral al salir del departamento. Hanabi dejó su labor a un lado y se tendió en el sofá, dejándose caer despacio contra la tela suave del mueble, cubriendo sus ojos apretados con su antebrazo. Estaba demasiado estresada, y eso la estaba mareando con respecto a todo, se dijo. No había otra explicación. Cuando saliera de ese maldito departamento con su orgullo intacto dejaría de sentirse así. Acarició su cabello con la mano libre y relajó sus músculos tensados.

Conocía esa sensación, y no le parecía nada bueno tenerla en ese preciso momento. Sentía el cosquilleo en la base del estómago. Era la primera señal de alerta, pero se obligó a dejarlo a un lado y terminar el horario. Luego lo pasó en limpio, tan perfeccionista como era. Estaba tan bien hecho que Kiba no le encontraría ni un defecto, por lo que lo puso en la puerta de entrada, pegándolo con cinta adhesiva.

Ahora conocía cada movimiento de él, por lo menos por los siguientes quince días, y se sentía ligeramente poderosa con ese conocimiento. A Hanabi le gustaba mantener sus actividades para ella, porque se sentía más libre de esa forma aunque sonara infantil. Que alguien conociera también sus horarios, cada movimiento, le resultaba curiosamente incómodo.

Se rió de sí, de sus pensamientos absurdos, y luego se giró para hacerse otra taza de café. Ya que tenía la mañana libre saldría a correr, luego cocinaría y en la tarde, como era miércoles, iría a presentarse con sus nuevos alumnos y les enseñaría como debía hacerlo. Suspiró pensando en aquello, no tenía madera de maestra.

Kiba por su lado llegó a tiempo, puesto que ninguno de sus alumnos había llegado aún. A diferencia de su compañera de departamento, él sí tenía madera de profesor. Y era más que eso, él lo disfrutaba como pocas cosas. La primera de su equipo llegó, con su cabello castaño lacio y bonito atado en una trenza.

—Hola, Izumi—la saludó y ella, aguerrida por naturaleza, levantó un puño al aire y le saludó enérgicamente.

—¡Hola, Kiba-sensei~!

* * *

><p>La menor de las hermanas Hyuuga miró al montón de niños a los que debía enseñar, y se preguntó si había sido así de inútil a esa edad. Pero luego algo dentro de ella le recordó que nunca le dieron la opción de serlo. Hanabi era, desde siempre, una máquina absoluta en la lucha. Nunca perdía el control, nunca erraba un disparo. Ella mataba, desgarraba y cortaba sin piedad cuando era necesario.<p>

Trató de imaginarse a alguno de esos niños matando a alguien, a otra persona que también luchaba, comía, reía y amaba como ellos. No pudo. Y ella debía enseñarles a hacerlo, a no dudar a la hora de disparar. Primero les enseñaría a apuntar, les daría las armas, y en algunos años empleando lo que allí aprendieran asesinarían a sus enemigos si así lo mandaban las órdenes recibidas.

—Pongan atención —dijo de repente.

Todos los niños, quienes esperaban por un nuevo profesor, la observaron. Hanabi no tendría comúnmente una apariencia terrorífica, era bonita, esbelta y grácil. Pero levantó la barbilla, los miró uno a uno a los ojos y se puso firme.

—Yo, desde hoy y por las próximas dos semanas, seré su profesora en esta asignatura.—Les indicó—. Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuuga, y yo no aceptaré excusas.

Los niños se quedaron tiesos un largo momento en lo que a la muchacha le tomó posicionarse frente a ellos, entre dos cajas llenas de armas para entrenar y, detrás de los estudiantes, varios blancos disponibles para practicar los lanzamientos.

—Hagan dos filas y demuéstrenme hasta dónde saben.

No tuvo que repetir la orden puesto que todos los chicos se formaron y, mirándose entre ellos, esperaban las reacciones de su nueva profesora. Aquella que les causaba un gran respeto. Hanabi no dijo nada hasta que el último de ellos hubo lanzado al menos tres veces. Eran mediocres. Ella se encargaría de afinarlos hasta lo increíble.

—Nada mal. —Dijo, y ellos respiraron de nuevo aliviados—. Pero se puede mejorar, siempre.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba plácidamente echada en la cama, leyendo un libro que Ino había tenido la gentileza de regalarle, cuando sintió las llaves dar contra la puerta en un fallido intento de ir a parar a la cerradura. Marcó la página donde estaba leyendo y dejó el libro a un costado en su mesa de luz. Se levantó con suavidad y apenas sintió la puerta abrirse sonrió incapaz de sostener un semblante pacífico más tiempo.<p>

—¡Naruto!—Lo abrazó al vuelo cuando él ya extendía sus brazos hacia ella.

Estaba polvoriento, transpirado y cansado. Pero por lo menos no estaba herido. Ella lo besó efusivamente, como solo hacía con él y tanto le había costado hacer en un inicio. Naruto la apretó cálidamente antes de besarle la coronilla repetidas veces. Odiaba irse por tanto tiempo, pero a veces lo ameritaba. Extrañaba siempre su villa, pero sobre todo, la extrañaba a ella. Se había acostumbrado de niño a vivir en soledad. Y ahora que sabía lo que era compartir su vida con alguien, su espacio y su corazón de una forma íntima, no podría ni quería dejar de hacerlo.

—Sabía que llegarías un día de estos. Anoche preparé ramen, por si quieres un poco.

Oh, sí, cuánto la amaba.

Naruto se duchó velozmente mientras su novia calentaba la olla de sopa ramen que había preparado para él la noche anterior. Luego ambos se sentaron a comer, y aunque era de mañana y esa comida era poco apropiada para el desayuno, ninguno de los dos le dio importancia. Era algo casi tradicional entre ambos; preparar y comer ramen cada vez que Naruto volvía de una misión directamente a casa, y no a un hospital. Y cuando el caso era a la inversa, cuando era ella quien regresaba a casa, él compraba —pues no sabía cocinarlos— una caja de pan dulce que acompañaban con té.

Una deliciosa rutina que ambos esperaban anhelantes cada vez que emprendían el camino de regreso a su villa, que era su hogar, el de ambos. Él pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hinata cuando acabaron de comer. Naruto se moría de sueño, pero iba a sacrificar un poco de sus horas de descanso para pasar un rato con ella. Sin embargo, su cabeza se deslizó hasta la suya y sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse.

—Ayer hablé con Kiba un poco. —Le dijo Hinata, jugando con sus dedos entre los propios—. Creo que quizá sea solo una etapa de Hanabi, una clase de adolescencia tardía.

—Ajá.

—No le veo otra explicación, ella nunca se comportó así.—Agregó, acurrucándose.—Naruto, dime, ¿puedes contarme algo sobre…?¿Naruto?

Él roncaba suavemente contra ella. Hinata se sintió desconsiderada, había estado tan ocupada con sus dudas y pensamientos que no había pensado cuánto tiempo sin dormir llevaba él. Lo sacudió un poco y lo llevó más dormido que despierto hasta su cama y, tras abrirle las sábanas, lo acunó como a un niño hasta que se durmiese. Entonces él tomó su mano y la besó, antes de girarse y dormirse de nuevo. Hinata cerró las cortinas y luego fue sigilosamente hasta la cocina.

¡Cuánto le había extrañado!

Y un ronquido sonoro solo reafirmó su pensamiento.

* * *

><p>Hanabi extendió la mano hasta el pote de champú que habían estado utilizando esa semana. Uno que normalmente ella no usaba, pero el suyo no estaba entre las cosas que Kiba tuvo la "amabilidad" de llevarle en su mudanza no prevista. Por lo tanto, siendo tan práctica como siempre fue, usó aquel que estaba en el anaquel del baño. No era el que acostumbraba, este era más masculino con respecto al aroma. Giró los ojos, hastiada, pensando en que le gustase o no la idea, ella <em>olía<em> como él.

¿Cómo lo percibiría Kiba, con su olfato tan desarrollado?

Por su parte, él no había hecho mención al hecho de que ahora compartiesen no solo el espacio, sino también los productos de higiene y limpieza. Ella notaba el cambio porque cualquier anomalía en su rutina era percibida de inmediato.

¡Pero por todo lo bueno, cómo debía de ser ociosa para tener tiempo para pensar en cosas como esas!

Contrariada consigo misma, abrió el pote azul del producto y lo golpeó contra la palma abierta de su mano, pero no salía ni una gota de la sustancia espesa que era el champú. La muchacha reintentó, preguntándose si el producto se había quedado más pegado de lo usual en el envase. Se equivocó, porque al quitarle la tapa lo encontró vacío. Kiba lo había agotado esa misma mañana y no le había dicho nada en lo absoluto.

La joven apretó los labios y cerró la llave del agua que había estado corriendo. Abrió una pequeña ventana a un lado de la ducha para que el vapor se dispersara y se envolvió con una toalla para ir hasta la despensa de la cocina, donde debajo del lavatorio se encontraban normalmente los productos destinados al baño.

Con suerte habría un par de potes extras allí, si no mal recordaba.

Descalza, helándose por las bajas temperaturas del inicio del invierno, mojada y malhumorada casi corrió hasta la cocina. Se inclinó y mientras con una mano aseguraba la toalla a su cuerpo tiritando la otra rebuscaba entre los objetos. Kiba, quien había llegado cuando ella aún permanecía en la ducha, la observó desde la puerta de acceso a la cocina.

Hanabi temblaba y él lo notó de inmediato. Debía estar desquiciada para salir allí, desnuda y mojada, sin la calefacción encendida y con una ola de frío como la que estaban sufriendo.

—¿Qué buscas? Estás helándote —le dijo, mientras se quitaba la campera y la ponía sobre sus hombros.

Hanabi sintió honestos deseos de clavarle un kunai, de esos que le había estado enseñando a lanzar a grandes distancias a los niños ese día. Pero mantuvo sus ánimos de muerte ocultos y, de nuevo en su papel, le sonrió tiernamente.

—Champú,_ cariño_. Ya no hay en el baño.

—Ve al baño, yo te lo alcanzaré —indicó, empujándola al lugar.

Su piel estaba muy fría y temblaba por el cambio radical de temperaturas entre los ambientes. se obligó a no correr como antes hasta su destino. Caminó como si no sintiese el frío, como si su piel no estuviera tan gélida como lo estaba. No sentía sus pies, maldición, luego de varios minutos buscando el maldito menjunje.

Kiba se giró para verla irse, inclinado para buscar el recipiente, y tomó nota mental de que Hanabi tenía lindas piernas. En verdad, toda ella era linda. Incluso sus delgadas cejas que, al fruncirse, tomaban una forma graciosa. Él negó con la cabeza, incapaz de reprocharse por pensar así de ella pues estaba dejando la adolescencia atrás; mientras rebuscaba entre los productos hasta dar con el champú dentro de unas bolsas de supermercado.

—Oye, Hanabi —llamó Kiba desde la puerta un momento luego, cuando ella ya estaba de nuevo bajo el agua caliente.

—¿Sí, _amor_?

—Entraré a dejarte el champú sobre el lavabo.—Le comunicó, antes de ingresar al cuarto.

Quizá, si no lo decía antes de hacerlo, ella le aventaría algo. Pero luego pensó que, en todo caso, si eran "esposos" y la desnudez poco debía afectarles, Hanabi no podría decirle nada en especial sobre eso. Pero como había decidido llevar las cosas por el buen camino se limitó a dejar el frasco en el lugar indicado. Luego, antes de salir, dio un vistazo a la cortina que separaba sus ojos de la visión de un cuerpo femenino desnudo.

—Gracias.—Hanabi murmuró, demasiado extasiada con el calor contra su cuerpo como para pelear.

—De nada.

Ella salió de la protección de la ducha y su cortina unos segundos luego de que su oído le confirmase que él no estaba allí.

¿Cómo podía encontrar un equilibrio perfecto ahora con ese panorama? ¿Cómo sería una esposa perfecta entonces? ¿La esposa perfecta de Kiba no era la que hacía todo por él en todo caso? Ella desconfiaba de sus intenciones, pero pensó que lo más probable es que esa fuera su forma de rendirse, su "¡No te toleraré más!". Su renuncia al juego.

Por eso había aceptado.

Pero, entonces… ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Únicamente cumpliendo el plazo de tiempo establecido con anterioridad? Todo eso le daba mala espina. No sabía muy bien cómo adaptarse. Ella no había afirmado nada esa misma mañana, demasiado confundida para comprender del todo de dónde venían esas buenas intenciones. Pero de momento, le iba como anillo al dedo; perfectamente.

Hanabi seguiría siendo insoportable, parlanchina y absurda en el caso de que no aceptara ese trato. O podría ser amable sin atosigarlo, llevar esa tregua como era pedido y dejar el pacto atrás. ¿De todas maneras no había perdido ya? ¿No le había demostrado a Kiba que podía ser tan perfecta que lo hartase?

¿Qué quedaba por discutir, por demostrar?

—¡Hanabi, no hay nada para comer en el refrigerador ni comida en la despensa!—Gritó alto Kiba desde la cocina para que le oyera, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— ¡Vamos a salir a comer algo!

Ella dejó que el agua se llevara la espuma del champú.

No, esas no eran las preguntas correctas. Lo malo era que no sabía qué preguntarse, y temía por la posible respuesta a una cuestión que no quería aclarar.

—¡Como tú quieras, _cachorrito_!

Y todo eso la asustaba.

Hanabi Hyuuga estaba asustada, y lo peor de todo, se dijo, es que estaba asustada al respecto de Kiba Inuzuka. Tembló, aunque estaba rodeada de agua caliente y vapor.

—Como tú quieras —repitió, sin saber por qué.

* * *

><p>A pesar de los múltiples rumores que los rodeaban, ambos nunca habían salido solos a ninguna parte. Nunca. Una de las condiciones jamás manifestadas al respecto de la apuesta había sido mantenerla lo más oculta posible. Se limitaban a sus ambientes privados, que ahora era uno solo. Por eso, Hanabi había vestido sus pantalones de invierno, botas y un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas, cubriendo su cuello con una espesa bufanda tejida en lugar de un atuendo más femenino.<p>

Aunque, pensó Kiba, ella no había cedido con el maquillaje. O tal vez se le había olvidado, cosa que el joven dudaba. Hanabi era tan meticulosa que asustaba, perfeccionista hasta la locura y memoriosa como pocas. Lo atemorizaba y atraía por partes iguales. Y eso le daba muchísima risa.

Debía estar muy loco para que características como aquellas, tan típicas de una neurosis algo más que leve, no solo no lo molestasen, sino que en verdad le gustaran y divirtieran. Casi podía ver a Hanabi enumerar mentalmente los cambios que, de estar en su poder, le haría al lugar. Él siguió su mirada hasta un cuadro mal colgado. Apenas unos milímetros inclinado, pero ella era incapaz de apartar su vista de allí. A él le daba igual, si le preguntaran, si la comida estaba buena.

La última vez que había ido allí la comida había estado muy sabrosa, por eso cuando Hanabi dudaba hacia dónde ir a comer, y sabiendo que de seguro escogería lo más costoso de toda la villa, él la agarró del brazo y la dirigió hasta donde estaban. Era pequeño pero acogedor, y muy cálido. El puesto Chi-go al que le iba muy bien últimamente. Kiba reconoció al instante a la mesera que había ido a atenderlo la vez anterior. Morena, de ojos verdes, muy bonita. Esta vez, su cabello estaba trenzado.

—Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos.—Ella dijo, y mantuvo su sonrisa puesta en Kiba—. ¿Quieren algo de beber antes de ordenar?

La muchacha les dio a cada uno una carta para elegir, y cuando Hanabi recogió la suya casi se rio en su cara del coqueteo implícito en sus actos. Aunque no le inspirase ninguna clase de sentimientos, no le gustaba que, independientemente de quién la acompañase, coquetearan con su acompañante. Eso era una completa falta de respeto hacia ella, que estaba sentada allí delante de sus narices.

—Limonada para mí.—Hanabi le indicó interrumpiéndola, depositando sus manos cuidadosamente sobre su regazo con sus piernas dobladas de forma femenina y refinada. A pesar de que su ropa no era la apropiada de su modo-esposa, la mesera no pudo obviar el hecho de que la mujer sentada frente a ella tenía un nivel superior al suyo, unas maneras que hacían palidecer sus sutiles coqueteos en comparación. Hanabi sonrió deliciosamente pero sin perder ese aire altivo, era la encarnación femenina de la perfección en los modales y sabía cómo y cuándo marcar su preeminencia frente a absurdos flirteos.

La mesera, intimidada por tal despliegue de belleza y clase, asintió y se volvió hacia Kiba mirando fijamente su libreta. Seguramente esa chica era la razón por la que el joven Inuzuka que en un inicio pareció interesado en ella, hubiera perdido el momentáneo interés en un parpadeo aquella noche. Era un golpe certero a su autoestima, ya que nunca antes había sido rechazada de forma tan tajante.

—¿Usted, beberá algo?

Kiba le envió a Hanabi una mirada burlona.

—Cerveza.

La mesera lo anotó y se fue.

—¿Eso era necesario, Hanabi? La hiciste sentir mal.

Ella sonrió altiva y él pudo sentir su tonito meloso que tanto le desagradaba venir con la siguiente afirmación.

—Es solo el reconocimiento de que, _cariñito_, no es lo mejor aquí—anunció, vanidosa—. La selección natural; si quieres ponerlo así. No te entusiasmes, a veces disfruto poner a la gente en su lugar.

Dicho aquello deslizó la carta sobre la mesa hasta donde Kiba estaba sentado, frente a ella, todavía divertido por su modo de proceder.

—Pediré carne de cerdo asada, me apetece.

—No sé cuándo te soporto menos, si así como estás ahora o cuando estás en modo esposa.

Hanabi miró a la mesera a la distancia, que estaba atendiendo a otra mesa bastante lejos de ellos. Sus miradas se encontraron y un escalofrío pareció atravesar a la muchacha de ojos verdes quien fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Luego regresó su vista hacia Kiba, que la miraba expectante a su respuesta.

—Es lo mismo que decir que no sabes cuándo te gusto más. —expresó, dándole vuelta a la situación—. Pero tranquilo, chucho, sé que hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

Sí, Kiba lo confirmó. Le gustaba más esa Hanabi.

Mucho más, en realidad, de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo, gente! La verdad este capítulo lleva corregido bastante tiempo, no sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero más de una semana y media tiene. No lo subía antes porque mi beta me dijo "léelo antes de subirlo a ver si te gusta" y yo no me daba el tiempo de ojearlo a conciencia. Muchas gracias, como siempre, a mi beta HinataWeasley - Si quieren, está en mis favoritos en mi perfil- por ayudarme en la corrección del capítulo.<p>

No subiré capítulos nuevos hasta finales de noviembre, porque empezaré a rendir mis exámenes finales.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, y por sus ánimos! Ojalá les guste. Recuerden que esto no será de un día al otro, no es así, es progresivo. Dije desde el primer capítulo que esto tendría para largo. De lo contrario creo que sería muy OOC ¿No?

¡Besos!


	12. Condenas abstractas

**30 Días**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.<em>

_Beteado por HinataWeasley, babe._

* * *

><p>Día 17: Condenas abstractas.<p>

* * *

><p>Las cortinas de la habitación se mecían al ritmo que la brisa marcaba. Era casi un suicidio con el clima invernal mantener las ventanas abiertas, pero Kiba tenía un olfato muy sensible y percibía el aire viciado de tal modo que le parecía casi intolerable. Su falsa esposa lo miró con marcada desaprobación cuando entró a la sala y vio las persianas abiertas de par en par. Le molestó, a decir verdad. Ella era particularmente sensible al frío y desde la habitación el dramático descenso de la temperatura en un hogar por lo general cálido y calefaccionado la hizo tiritar.<p>

Habían acordado tratar de llevarse bien, y resultó que les estaba costando un poco readaptarse a la idea de que ya no estaban en una guerra fría. Pero el periodo de reconciliación puede ser incluso más duro que la propia guerra; la pérdida de las costumbres y usanzas de defesa y ofensiva no remiten fácilmente. Mucho menos dentro de la visión subjetiva de la conciencia propia.

Ocasionalmente aparecían periodos en los cuales no podían sino enfrentar sus miradas en un reto silencioso antes de recordar que debían dejar esa etapa atrás. Aquellas pocas excepciones a la tregua terminaban con un suspiro cansino y un asentimiento estítico. Con el tiempo se terminarían adaptando. Pero para aquella época probablemente ya tendrían que separarse y volver a sus vidas comunes como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habían firmado ese mutuo acuerdo de paz cuya representación física recaía en un horario pegado en la puerta de entrada con cinta adhesiva. No era lo que solemnemente se denominaría un tratado consagrado. Era más bien esporádico y poco sutil. De a ratos lo cumplían como si no les tomara ninguna clase de esfuerzo, mientras que otras veces su propio egoísmo los llevaba a olvidar que ahora debían convivir en paz y poner sus preferencias delante siendo que actuar indiferente a su compañero no estaba permitido.

Por esa razón Kiba pidió otros cinco minutos y una vez transcurridos cerró la ventana a regañadientes. La aldea tenía un microclima muy húmedo y cargado, y el invierno no hacía otra cosa sino enfatizar aquellos efectos con descarada ínfula. El viento era fuerte y a pesar del escaso tiempo que transcurrió, el aire nuevo invadió el departamento para la satisfacción de Inuzuka.

—¿Por qué la abriste si estamos en pleno invierno? —Preguntó Hanabi mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

—Mi olfato es muy sensible, el aire estaba demasiado viciado.

A Kiba le costaba menos dialogar con ella. Hanabi era por lo general escueta y directa con su temperamento usual, cuando en su papel de esposa era lo opuesto. En aquel punto intermedio que habían discutido hasta el hartazgo en el restaurante Chi-go dos noches antes, Hanabi había seguido con un rol atenuado de la esposa perfecta. Ahora era la esposa ninja perfecta, lo cual era una gran diferencia porque daba cabida y responsabilidades que antes no contemplaba. Aunque ella seguía tratándolo de forma suave y respetuosa, no lo acosaba constantemente ni lo atosigaba hasta que deseara estrangularla sin piedad. Él, por su lado, dejó de darle tareas absurdas y se limitó a tratarla únicamente como Hanabi. Sin hacerla enfadar, claro.

Era extraño sentarse juntos en el sofá a ver una película en paz. Ella sentada erecta y delicada, sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza de té caliente sin un gesto fastidioso encima. Kiba a su lado, sentado cómodamente pero dejando espacio más que suficiente para Hanabi, sin zapatos.

¿Cómo podía él soportar andar sin calzado con un tiempo como el que tenían? ¡Estaba helado para ser principios de invierno! Hanabi estaba envuelta en múltiples capas de ropa y tenía varios pares de medias en sus pequeños pies para combatir el frío. Su acompañante, si bien no estaba ligero de ropas, no parecía tener tantos problemas como ella para lidiar con el clima invernal. Kiba llevaba solo un par de medias y no parecía sentir el frío entumecerle las extremidades.

Envidiaba su calor corporal, no había estado errada al inicio de su convivencia cuando lo calificó como un horno humano. Kiba siempre tenía la piel caliente. Ella, por otra parte, nunca se creyó una antípoda suya con tanta seguridad; pero ciertamente Hyuuga tenía la piel fría todo el tiempo. Independientemente del clima que sufrieran o gozaran.

—Iré por café, ¿te traigo más té? —Consultó Kiba, levantándose del sofá cuando iniciaron los comerciales.

—Sí, por favor. —Contestó.

¿Cómo era posible, seriamente, que anduviese descalzo hasta la cocina sin que sus pies se congelaran en el proceso? Verlo andar por allí descalzo siempre le había molestado un poco, pero en lugar de menguar con la convivencia la molestia se había intensificado. Quizá Inuzuka tenía razón y ella era una neurótica en proceso, si no lo era entonces ya. Fastidiada se dijo a sí misma que le molestaba porque iba en contra del sentido común y de la estética. Así de sencillo.

Cuando Kiba apareció en la sala con las bebidas calientes en las manos ella no lo soportó más. Aceptó el té de buena gana pero no le permitió al joven sentarse en el sitio que minutos antes había ocupado sin complicaciones.

—¿Qué pasa? Anda, déjame sentarme que las propagandas acabarán pronto.

—Son muy largas —negó—, lo suficiente como para que busques algo para ponerte en los pies.

El aludido miró sus pies y tamborileó el suelo con los dedos de los mismos rítmicamente, buscando algo malo en ellos que no estaba allí.

—Así estoy bien.

—No, el piso está helado, terminarás enfermo a este paso.

El mayor de los dos giró los ojos. No podía decir que conocía a Hanabi de pies a cabeza, cada ínfimo detalle de ella, porque no era cierto. Pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no exteriorizaría sus pensamientos a menos que fuera cien por ciento necesario si el tema no estaba ligado a ella directamente. La ausencia de calzado en sus pies no le incumbía en realidad y en la mente de Kiba una Hanabi preocupada por su estado futuro de salud no encajaba.

—Hanabi, el piso está calefaccionado. Mucho más calientes que si anduviese con calzado, así están mis pies. —Contestó, sentándose e ignorándola.

—Igualmente podrías enfermarte.

Bueno, ella sabía que el piso estaba calefaccionado, pero no era lo suficientemente caliente para su modo de ver. Se podría decir que el piso era tibio mas no cálido. Ella observó las medias de él, un poco sucias a pesar de que el piso estaba impecable, y eso solo contribuyó a su molestia. Era más fuerte que ella, la forma en la cual había sido criada. Él debía usar zapatos y ya si el piso no era tradicional.

—Iré yo por ellos. —Estableció, ahorrándose los apelativos en su enfado.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te afecta, ah? —Consultó Kiba fastidiado— ¿Además del orden y la pulcritud también tienes un problema con los zapatos?

Hanabi lo miró fulminantemente a pesar de la sonrisa coqueta que adornaba su rostro femenino. Sí, ella tenía un problema, pero no era con los zapatos. Era con la ausencia de los mismos. ¿Y qué si ella sí tenía un problema con eso? ¡Todos tenían alguna clase de manía! Y la de ella era esa, en cierto modo. Kiba tenía la manía de cerrar todos los cajones del cuarto antes de dormir, y ella no soportaba ver gente sin zapatos. Parecía sucio, desagradable y totalmente fuera de lugar en un mundo civilizado que usaba zapatos.

—Sí, cariño —aceptó—. Quiero que te pongas zapatos porque me molesta, del mismo modo en que yo cierro todos los cajones antes de dormir porque a ti te molesta.

El mayor se encogió de hombros pero se levantó en búsqueda de los dichosos zapatos. Quería ver la película en paz y Hanabi no lo dejaría hacerlo si estaba descalzo. Con los zapatos puestos él regresó al sofá justo a tiempo.

La miró de reojo sin que ella lo notase. Hanabi había descubierto que le gustaba cerrar todos los cajones y puertas de armarios y muebles antes de dormir. Su madre le había hartado tanto con ello que una vez fuera de la casa materna no pudo deshacerse del hábito. Resultó que su madre le había pegado el rechazo a los cajones abiertos; al aspecto por demás desordenado. No que Kiba fuera el mayor exponente del orden, pero no soportaba los cajones abiertos. Lo incomodaban y punto.

Por eso se puso los zapatos. Porque comprendía el rechazo inexplicable.

Hanabi se concentró en la película que miraban; algo tan típico como una maratón de filmes de misterio y detectives como lo era los de Sherlock Holmes. Apenas empezaba la primera y era quizá la más interesante de todas, "El sabueso de los Baskerville". Ella conocía el libro y lo había leído dos o tres veces. A pesar de eso la película a sus ojos no perdía la emoción. Quizá fuera porque movía sus ojos de un lado al otro de la imagen durante las escenas buscando defectos y detalles descritos minuciosamente entre los párrafos del libro. Encontró apenas un par de imperfecciones y la ausencia de detalles poco importantes pero que ella recordaba.

Le había costado creer que Kiba en verdad disfrutara del mismo género de películas que ella misma veía con placer. El misterio y lo policial los unían en la única tarde libre de la semana que compartían sin demasiadas palabras en el medio. Desde que el joven trajo al departamento la caja tonta, veían por día un poco de televisión. Ese día, cuando anunciaron durante los múltiples cortos comerciales una maratón de Sherlock Holmes, ambos prestaron particular atención al anuncio.

Hanabi lo miró con escepticismo y él se rió. _"Veámosla justos, empieza justo antes del atardecer."_ Kiba había contemplado el horario en la puerta de entrada antes de emitir aquella frase que, sin proponérselo, descolocó a la muchacha.

El idiota compartía con ella un pequeño gusto insignificante, se dijo, eso no tendría por qué afectarla en lo más mínimo. Pero sin aquella muralla que había sido en un inicio las intenciones de fastidiarlo, ella no estaba del todo cómoda estando cerca de él. No tenía un patrón de reacciones establecido que no fuera molesto para él, que se adaptaran a su nuevo estado de paz. Hanabi estaba incómoda _cerca de él_ porque había reparado prontamente en que estaba, irónicamente, cómoda _con él._

—¿Te duele algo, corazón? —Ella preguntó.

Al menos, se consoló Kiba, ya no usaba ese tono que tanto detestaba cuando empleaba para llamarlo algún apodo meloso.

—¿Por qué? No me duele nada, solo tengo entumecidas las piernas por estar todo el tiempo en una misma posición.

—Porque te mueves mucho —ella expresó.

Era una forma indirecta de pedirle que dejara de moverse en el reducido espacio del sofá y, por ende, de rozarla constantemente en un toque que no hacía otra cosa sino ponerle los pelos de punta. Tenía ese nerviosismo en la boca del estómago cuando lo hacía. Estaba alerta y en un momento de adaptación; no comprendía del todo qué actitudes debía tomar durante el acuerdo de paz y esa sensación de cotidianidad que experimentaba con él no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Estaba adaptándose a compartir el espacio con él, y aunque esa fuera la idea principal de la tregua no quería hacerlo completamente porque significaría aceptar su presencia y actuar en consecuencia a ella. No quería apegarse a ella porque luego le costaría readaptarse a su antiguo estilo de vida.

De una forma meramente física, recalcó, Kiba le atraía.

El hombre a su lado se acomodó despreocupadamente el cabello castaño rebelde con una mano y ella observó por el rabillo del ojo la ondulación de sus músculos bajo la ropa; apenas apreciable por el grueso de la misma. Frustrada y con una breve pero fuerte intensificación del nerviosismo en la boca del estómago, fijó sus ojos en el televisor.

Totalmente físico, se dijo. No tenía otra explicación lógica de modo que se quedó con ella.

¿Y por qué no iba a atraerle en ese campo? Él era un joven atractivo con una fisionomía más que agradable. Hanabi no podía huir de algo propio de la naturaleza humana como era la atracción, así de sencillo. Pero arriesgarse a desarrollar algo más íntimo al mero deseo carnal estaba mucho más allá de sus límites. Vivir con él luego de aceptar que el nerviosismo en ella era producto de la atracción que sentía su cuerpo adolescente por Kiba era difícil, pero podía lidiar con ello.

De allí a tan siquiera pensar que eso podría mutar en alguna clase de apego emocional era más que absurdo, inimaginable para Hyuuga. Eso implicaría echar por la borda un montón de convicciones que tenía.

Más convicciones a la basura, en todo caso. Porque ahora sabía que Kiba no era un inútil, que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para prever el final de la película sin haber leído el libro, y lo suficientemente letal para presumir su chaleco y haber sobrevivido a una guerra. Hanabi se moría de ganas por luchar con él y comprobar que no era la gran cosa en el campo de batalla. Pero si el resultado no era el que ella esperaba, eso significaría aceptar que estaba por encima de ella en un aspecto de su vida en el cual se destacaba.

¿O era, tal vez, el hecho de que ella podía aceptar el sentimiento de admiración por aquellos que podían vencerla?

La admiración era algo con lo cual podría lidiar sin sentirse apenada por ello, ni confundida.

¿Por qué seguía allí? ¿Qué iba a obtener de esa tregua sino solo cumplir un plazo de una apuesta absurda cuya obligación el sujeto pretensor no exigía? Hanabi se apoyó en el respaldo con los ojos fijos en la pantalla pero sin prestar atención a la película en ese momento.

Ella quería irse y huir a su solitario departamento donde lidiaría consigo misma y sus pensamientos desencadenados. Y no lo hacía porque quería demostrarle a ese idiota que cumplía sus retos al pie de la letra si daba su palabra. Pero, por otra parte, quería quedarse. Por la misma razón, se dijo, demasiado mareada por las curvas vertiginosas de su mente.

Ella miró alternativamente a su acompañante masculino y a la televisión. Como toda ninja en una situación de conflicto, se repitió un único mantra: "Enfócate en tus sentidos; ¿qué sientes ahora?" Hanabi sentía frío, los sonidos del televisor y los colores del mismo con su tenue luz. Sentía el atardecer. Y sentía en nerviosismo en el fondo de su estómago.

Pero, pensó, nada solucionaba meditando eso cuando no estaba sola y tomando el riesgo de ser descubierta discutiendo posibilidades imposibles. Se centró en lo único a lo que podía aferrarse en ese momento y concentrar sus sentidos; la película.

Kiba era por otra parte mucho más honesto consigo mismo de lo que Hanabi estaba dispuesta a razonar. A él le gustaba Hanabi, y allí terminaba el asunto. Le gustaba para compartir la cama con ella, le gustaría incluso hacer algo más que solo dormir, pero era innegociable en sus condiciones actuales. Le gustaba la forma en que hacía el café y la manera en la que trenzaba su cabello. Le gustaba ella siendo solo Hanabi. No la fiera Hyuuga de los entrenamientos, ni la remilgada esposa perfecta por la que había apostado.

Le agradaba la manera feroz pero femenina en la que ella se movía, como si no se molestara en disimular su supremacía y, a la vez, ponía en duda su brutalidad. Le gustaba ella cuando se enfadaba para evitar que las curvaturas de sus labios tiraran hacia arriba en una sonrisa cuando él decía algo que le causaba gracia y ella fingía indignación. Le gustaba Hanabi, lo que no significara que la quisiera con él el resto de su vida ni nada semejante a eso.

¡No, por Dios, que ella podía ser insoportable!

Como con los zapatos. O la limpieza obsesiva. Hanabi podría haber sido un idilio en algún momento de haber sido otras las condiciones, pero no lo eran. Hyuuga era la hermana menor de su mejor amiga y le llevaba casi seis años, lo cual era bastante con su tipo de vida. Por no mencionar que eran incompatibles en demasiados puntos como para poder llevar algo decente por una buena senda.

Kiba sabía que había cosas que eran mejores si nunca comenzaban porque tendrían un final horrible. Algo así como él rehuyendo de ver a Hinata en la casa de la misma por temor a cruzarse a Hanabi, o una pelea aguda donde se separaran cuando a él le agradaba tenerla cerca como colega. Porque amigos, en términos estrictos, no eran. Ni pareja, ni rivales o enemigos.

Eran un punto inexacto entre todo lo anterior. Y él estaba bien con ello. Solo serían unos pocos días más con ella rondando alrededor y luego volvería a su rutina anterior. Se conseguiría alguna novia por allí y haría con ella todo lo que no podía hacer con Hanabi; tener un algo estable, por ejemplo.

Mientras tanto, la tendría allí flotando a su alrededor volviéndolo inestable con su fluctuante transformación. Hanabi le gustaba como era, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ser ella misma con él ni con nadie. De modo que era absurdo querer a alguien que no quiere ser querido, ni que busca un lugar al cual regresar y quitarse la pesada máscara de perfección que incluso insistía en seguir usando con él.

¿Para qué molestarse en buscar algo que no tenía futuro y que daría demasiados problemas para terminar de todas maneras olvidado como un residuo traspapelado? No tenía sentido. Hanabi y él, porque no existían como un ellos, terminarían pronto con esas líneas borrosas de manías aceptadas y bondades reconocidas. Era bueno que Hanabi lo considerase inferior y aborrecible porque de esa forma no había peligro alguno en que esa comodidad terminase siendo intimidad.

Y allí dejaría sus armas y la besaría para desarmarla camino a la cama.

Cosa que no ocurriría jamás. Por lo tanto, había decido, lo dejaría ser. Dejaría a los días pasar y llegado el momento la dejaría ir a ella. Porque pronto encontraría a otra chica que le gustara y que aceptara sus pequeñas manías y reconociera sus virtudes en voz alta, y no en silenciosa conformidad como lo hacía Hanabi. Porque la naturaleza de Kiba era confiada y apacible, su mente dejó de darle vueltas al asunto una vez llegada la resolución del conflicto.

La mente femenina no funcionaba igual, pero Hanabi se negaba rotundamente a cambiar ese punto de apoyo poco sólido donde estaba. Le gustaba estar allí, pero no debía gustarle. Quería irse, pero quería quedarse. Estaba dividida entre sus dos mitades opuestas y enredadas. Era como atar dos imanes y exigirles permanecer unidos cuando sus polaridades no se lo permiten. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Vale la pena pasar ocho horas frente al televisor con una maratón tan buena como esa. —Kiba expresó, levantándose del sillón para estirar sus miembros entumecidos.

Hanabi asintió en silencio.

Ella aún tenía muchas cosas por decidir sobre si valían, o no, la pena. Kiba no valía la pena. No valía su aprecio ni su admiración. Porque era un ninja común cuando ella era prodigiosa. No valía la pena, se repitió con firmeza mientras era abandonada en el sofá cuando él fue al baño. Kiba se burlaría de ella si intentaba seducirlo en realidad, cuando lo había intentado hasta el cansancio siendo la esposa perfecta. Y no llevaría a nada más que pasar un buen rato con un ninja guapo, siendo que ella no se degradaría a algo tan bajo.

No valía la pena, y era una decisión que lo dejaría pasar. Pero el nerviosismo no se fue. Y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, cómodamente instalado en su vientre.

El cuarto quedó en la oscuridad cuando ella apagó el televisor. Era entrada la madrugada y estaba mentalmente agotada, aunque su cuerpo no estaba mucho mejor. Despacio y sin ánimos se encaminó hacia el baño para asearse y más tarde ir a la cama, donde Kiba estaba ya acostado. Ella lavó sus dientes y rostro, el cual secó pausadamente con la toalla más cercana.

Mirándose al espejo mantuvo su propia mirada. Fría, opaca y fulminante, como siempre había sido. No había ningún cambio en ella, seguía siendo la misma de antes. Se convenció a sí misma que la situación la confundía por lo inusual de la misma y que todo lo que había pasado no era otra cosa sino el ensimismamiento obsesivo en algo tan primitivo y comprensible como lo es la atracción humana. Pura necesidad reproductiva, mi cuerpo me hace saber que estoy lista para ello, eso es todo, se explicó a sí misma.

Se quedó un largo minuto mirándose a los ojos, mirando los ojos de su reflejo.

Nada iba a cambiar en ella, ni siquiera aunque terminase enredada con Inuzuka; nada cambiaría con ella. Sencillamente satisfaría una necesidad y allí concluiría la historia, sin culpabilidad alguna de por medio, en un caso poco probable en el cual ella accediera a sus propios deseos físicos. Kiba Inuzuka no valía la pena y ella lo sabía, a largo plazo.

Pero quince días no serían considerados nunca un largo plazo.

Con esa perturbadora idea luchando con el honor y la rectitud ella se acostó en la cama que compartía con el objeto de sus pensamientos. Se cubrió con las sábanas y fijó sus ojos en la espalda amplia de Kiba, ajeno al hilo de sus cuestionamientos.

Ella era mucho más fuerte que cualquier tipo de atracción y deseo, ella era una Hyuuga. Fría y distante. Cerró los ojos y se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda al varón. Atracción, necesidad, apego, o lo que fuera que sentía terminaría por menguar e irse cuando ella se esfumase de allí y luego podría fingir que nada había sucedido dentro de ella y podría mantener al pie de la letra su máscara de perfección. Fingiría que nada pasó y sin rastros de ello nadie se enteraría jamás de algo que la avergonzaba: Hanabi Hyuuga estaba a dos pasos de apegarse a Kiba Inuzuka, un ninja promedio que no valía la pena… pero que tenía las armas necesarias para desestabilizarla, aunque él no lo supiera y no fuera a saberlo nunca. Al menos, se prometió, no por ella.


	13. Ciénagas

**30 Días**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.<em>

* * *

><p>Beteado por HinataWeasley.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo: Ciénagas.<p>

* * *

><p>A la hora de decir la verdad hay muchos medios para expresarla. Lo que varía, con mayor regularidad, es el tono empleado para decirla. Kiba por lo general lo hacía directamente, pero con los años había aprendido a decirlo con tacto, endulzando las palabras y dándoles una apariencia menos cruel. Haber tenido a una niña tan sensible como Hinata en su equipo inicial le había dado un buen entrenamiento, en especial con Kurenai-sensei recordándole constantemente que ella era una niña dulce y necesitaba tratamiento especial.<p>

Hanabi no lo necesitaba, o al menos esa era la primera impresión general que le había dado. Por eso él mismo no había sido cauto ni había cuidado sus palabras con ella. Simplemente las lanzaba sin ese filtro particular que con los años se había visto obligado a usar porque no todos tenían esa dureza y temple para aceptar las críticas sin sentirse por ellas. Su madre se había encargado de forjarle una personalidad animada pero fuerte. Aceptando opiniones, meditándolas, y luego actuando en consecuencia a una decisión personal.

La muchacha que vivía con él no parecía llevar bien las críticas, a pesar de tener a primera vista una personalidad lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlas sin herirse. Así debía ser, si esa personalidad era la real. Entonces no hubo otra opción sino la que su cerebro le proporcionó sin demasiados rodeos: Hanabi no era tan fuerte como presumía, y comenzaba a dudar sobre su espíritu.

¿Acaso ella era, incluso, más sensible de lo que Hinata había sido al inicio? Odiaba compararla, pero no tenía otro punto de partida que no fuera ese. Apropiadamente, la mayor de las hermanas había comenzado su camino rota y sintiéndose abandonada por todos. Se fortaleció por voluntad propia y con ayuda ajena hasta llegar a ser la Hinata que era esos días. Dulce pero firme.

Él siempre había visto a Hanabi de cerca, pero sin aproximarse a ella. Había sido siempre una niña sencilla y dura, y él la había calificado como una mocosa Hyuuga más que se creía la gran cosa. Pero lo dudaba, cada día más. Se arrepintió de no prestarle atención cuando había sido una niña y podía haberle sonsacado algo más que un escueto "sí". Pero no fue así, siendo niño lo único que tenía en mente era mejorar y crecer en todo aspecto; una niña engreída no le había llamado la atención y olvidaba su nombre con facilidad.

Hasta que un día cualquiera la vio entornar los ojos y morderse los labios. Hanabi, reprimiéndose a sí misma. Con ocho años. Esa fue la primera vez que le llamó plenamente la atención y desde entonces no olvidó su nombre ni una sola vez: Hanabi.

Era terriblemente irónico que su nombre significara fuegos artificiales y ella careciera completamente de luz propia. No era pirotecnia explotando en el cielo como flores de luces coloridas. Era una pared blanca que, de lejos, lucía perfecta. Él quería hundir sus dedos en ella y tocar las asperezas de aquella pared con las suficientes capas de pintura blanca encima para disimularlas de ojos indebidos.

Hanabi no manejaba bien las críticas porque había sido criticada toda su vida en cada maldito aspecto individual. La habían criado para ser todo lo que su hermana no era. Forzada a ser perfecta, no encontró otra forma para merecer cariño. Por eso mismo ella debía ser como era, perfeccionista como único medio para ser alguien.

Hanabi ya no tenía propósito.

Ese pensamiento había dado vueltas en su cabeza cuando se levantó del sofá la noche anterior directo a la cama mientras ella rondaba por el departamento frío. Hanabi no tenía una meta fija, todo se había vuelto abstracto. Ahora que Hinata era una ninja digna de ser la cabecilla de los Hyuuga, su reemplazo ya no era necesario. Aquella niña a la cual habían presionado al límite y la habían asentado sobre algo tan inestable como era la perfección, debía ser desechada. Y fue exactamente lo que hicieron.

Dejaron de a poco de poner énfasis en sus entrenamientos, ya no la vigilaban constantemente, mucho menos le sonreían con satisfacción cuando aprendía y ejecutaba una técnica difícil con maestría. Pronto la muñeca perfecta ya fue innecesaria. Le quitaron todo lo que tuvo durante años; la poca atención que recibía por ser la hija ideal desapareció desintegrándose frente a sus ojos opalinos.

Hanabi Hyuuga, la segunda hija, aquella que modelaron como a una ninja perfecta ya no era necesaria. Y la botaron.

Kiba la escuchó ir y venir por el departamento sin hacer mucho ruido. Era casi como un fantasma atrapado en la perfidia de morir abandonada.

Las vidas de las dos hermanas habían sido completamente opuestas, pero si de algo estaba seguro en su estudio comparativo era que Hinata era mucho más feliz de lo que su hermana menor había sido en toda su vida. Era mil veces mejor no haber tenido nunca nada y luego obtener un mínimo de lo que correspondía a haberlo tenido todo sin límites y perderlo sin la menor contemplación.

Y de nuevo él le había quitado sus parámetros. Hyuuga no sabía qué hacer ahora que él la había dejado libre pero encerrada en esas cuatro paredes. Le había dado la libertad de ser ella misma dentro de esa casa, pero ella había elegido interpretar una versión atenuada de la esposa perfecta. Kiba no lograba comprender si eso era porque ella no quería exponerse a sus ojos afilados o porque, sencillamente, no sabía quién era. No sabiendo quién se suponía que debía ser, Hanabi había perdido su estatus y sus roles. No sabía cuál era su jerarquía, pero como una emperatriz sin tierra, actuaba como una reina sin corona desterrada de su palacio vagando por las calles con su porte majestuoso.

Hanabi tenía tan aferrado a sí misma que ella era superior, argumento repetido por todos hasta que se hizo parte de ella, que no podía entender que fuera de otra manera. Ella debía ser la reina porque no sabía ser otra cosa, y había sido criada para que así fuera. Pero le habían arrancado la diadema sin explicaciones y ella pronto se vio patética vagando por su palacio desierto donde nadie reparaba en ella, cuando antes había sido el centro de sus vidas.

¿Había sido esa la verdadera razón por la que se había mudado? ¿Quería ser reina, aunque fuera de sí misma? Kiba se sentó en la cama cuando ella entró en el baño.

Entonces lo comprendió, Hanabi ni siquiera podía reinar sobre sí misma… porque era una emperatriz derrocada encadenada a un nuevo mandato. Donde ella no tenía ni voz ni voto. Hanabi no se había mudado, estaba huyendo.

Kiba lo comprendió antes de que ella saliera del baño.

Hanabi temía ser sellada.

:-:

Durmió poco esa noche, abrumado por los pensamientos que rebotaban en su mente compungida. El centro de su desvelo dormía plácidamente a su lado y su respiración suave y acompasada era lo único que afirmaba el paso del tiempo en la noche oscura. Inuzuka no quería moverse demasiado porque temía despertarla y necesitaba de esas horas de penumbra para pensar con claridad.

Su mente era un pantano cenagoso del que no podía salir, con los pies hundidos en el lodo pegajoso. De la misma manera, sus pensamientos solo giraban en torno a un hecho que le había causado siempre un rechazo enorme, el sello de la rama secundaria. Después de haber advertido el odio que podía causar y la condena que representaba, no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Mucho menos a la pequeña y destrozada Hanabi que apenas había descubierto.

¿Cómo tratarían a su antigua emperatriz aquellos anteriormente oprimidos por su imagen? ¿La compadecerían o le escupirían en la cara que ese había sido siempre su destino, como el suyo? Hanabi era la segunda, aquella que siempre debió ser expulsada pero no lo fue porque su hermana era, inicialmente, inútil. Pero Hinata había crecido y ya no era necesaria; Hanabi era lo suficientemente lista para saber que sería condenada pronto.

Entonces, quizá, ella querría un poco de libertad antes de ser finalmente enrejada.

—Hoy hace mucho frío. —Hanabi dijo, con voz somnolienta— ¿No te apetece levantarte?

Kiba suspiró y se giró para mirarla, el cielo seguía oscuro pero ya eran casi las seis de la mañana. No era un día hábil y no tenían razón alguna para levantarse y comenzar un día tan temprano. Acostumbrados por la necesidad a dormir poco, una vez despiertos les resultaba complicado volver a conciliar el sueño lo suficiente para dormitar unas pocas horas extra.

—No, ¿y a ti?

—En lo absoluto.

Allí terminó su primera tentativa de conversación. Estaban cubiertos por las sábanas y acolchados hasta el mentón por causa del frío, pero sus extremidades se tocaban sin ceremonias. Hanabi confirmaba cada día que Kiba era un horno humano, y resultaba muy bueno en invierno cuando todo lo que deseaba era una fuente de calor. Ella se ovilló en la cama sin intenciones de salir de ella. Corrieron los minutos, y el sol no parecía tener intenciones de salir.

—Comienza a amanecer tarde. —Kiba contempló, relajado.

—Entramos en invierno, sí; cada vez los días serán más cortos.

—Y las noches más largas.

—Sí.

Su segundo intento no llegó, tampoco, a ningún puerto. Hanabi parecía estar dispuesta a conversar un poco, cosa que no era demasiado común en ella, aunque fuera dentro de su rol. Además, pensó, ella no estaba respondiendo como la esposa perfecta, sino como la sencilla y escueta Hanabi que era, o al menos decía ser.

No podía imaginarla de otra manera.

—¿Si te pregunto algo serás capaz de responderme con honestidad, Hanabi?

Ella lo observó aunque no podía ver nada sin su técnica hereditaria en la oscuridad densa en la que estaban sumidos. De alguna manera, pensó, eso les daba una mínima intimidad más propia de un confesionario que de una habitación. Ella cerró los ojos, meditando sobre qué podría él querer de ella. Prudentemente, respondió:

—Me reservaré el derecho a contestar o no hacerlo.

Kiba suspiró, cansino. Sabía que ella diría algo como eso. Entonces optó por dejar el tema correr. Él no la invadiría aunque quería hacerlo. Lo único que con ello lograría sería hacerla correr y huir de él como estaba huyendo de sí misma. Si quería conocerla y saciar su curiosidad sobre ella, tendría que ser más cauto. Caminar por los bordes estables, y acercarse a ella por un camino seguro pero lento. Lo malo era que no tenía demasiado tiempo.

De todas maneras no debería importarle. Hanabi no era nada suyo, eso era lo más lógico. Pero era la hermana de su compañera, y había vivido con ella. Por lo tanto, la conocía. Conocía sus manías y sus tozudez, de la misma manera en la que podría reconocerla entre una multitud. Por lo tanto, se dijo, él no iba a comportarse como un imbécil e ignorarla. No podía, no estaba en su naturaleza.

Hanabi Hyuuga le importaba, y no solo era porque le gustaba y deseaba hundir sus dedos en su espeso cabello oscuro y besarla como se besa a las amantes adoradas. Quería saber de ella porque le importaba, y punto. Nada más.

—¿Qué harás de desayunar? Me muero de hambre. —Mintió, buscando una excusa coherente.

—No lo sé… té y dangos es lo único que hay en la alacena. Alguien no hizo la compra.

—Ah… suena muy bien. —Rió, y ella terminó por levantarse de la cama.

¿Por qué ella le importaba tanto? No eran amigos. Aunque él quisiera, ella nunca le daría ese título porque lo consideraba inferior. No quería admitirlo, pero así era. Ella lo miraba con desdén, subestimándolo, y eso lo molestaba en demasía. Aquella deflagración de sentimientos que se encendían en él y se mantenían vivos sin estallar lo molestaba. Quería golpearla contra una pared y escupirle en el rostro que ella no era mejor que nadie.

Pero dentro de sí mismo era consciente de que ella lo sabía. Hanabi había descubierto en algún punto que no era mejor que nadie, y todos sus dogmas y paradigmas se cayeron al suelo en pedazos. Por eso no reclamaba, porque ella lo sabía y él no quería abrir más esa herida latente y punzante en su carne magullada.

Kiba la siguió con la mirada mientras ella buscaba sus cosas para ir al baño y ducharse. Todo en un perfecto orden, primero la toalla, después la ropa y las chancletas para el baño. Luego desaparecería con su figura delgada en el umbral de la puerta y escucharía el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Así sucedió, en ese preciso orden, como cada día.

No era idiota y no sabía mentirse a sí mismo. Las manos le temblaban de ansiedad y su boca se secaba para luego salivar en demasía. Él quería tocarla y besarla, como lo hubiera deseado cualquier otro. Pero también quería besarle las mejillas y escucharla reír por las cosquillas mientras hundía su nariz en su cuero cabelludo disfrutando de su aroma. Kiba quería curarle las heridas que otros no habían parado de infligirle. Pero eso significaba sacrificarse a sí mismo, porque Hanabi era una Hyuuga, y ellos no tenían futuro.

Porque ella era demasiado prejuiciosa y no lo dejaría acercarse sin gritarle un: "chucho asqueroso" que le dolería más que ningún otro. Si Kiba decidía invadirla, él también sería invadido. Y Hanabi era demasiado malcriada e infantil para darle algo tan preciado, porque si ella no sabía qué quería, no podría luchar por él ni cuidarlo. Hanabi era inestable, porque de a ratos parecía estar definiendo su personalidad y por otros se obstinaba en ser la Hanabi que antes todos habían deseado que fuera.

¿Qué era una mascota sin dueño?

Arriesgarse a tener algo con ella era un suicidio. Pocas habían sido las mujeres a las cuales les había permitido escrutar en lo más hondo de sí mismo, y aunque las cosas habían terminado en paz, él dudaba que Hanabi supiera hacer otra cosa más que romper a otros en un vago intento por armarse.

Así que no lo haría, esa había sido su decisión. Sería un amigo para ella en lo que le permitiera serlo, y la querría como se quiere al prójimo; deseándole lo mejor en la distancia, sin inmiscuirse en lo absoluto. Pero con el tiempo no sabía si estaba en lo acertado o no, porque deseaba besarla como pocas veces había deseado besar a alguien. Y aunque sus labios ya habían tenido mutuo contacto, él nunca quiso besarla con todas las ganas que tenía ahora.

No sabía si a Hanabi ya la habían besado con auténticas ganas de hacerle el amor, con amor. Porque si él deseaba protegerla a costa de su propia integridad emocional, no podía negarse mucho que la quería. Quería hacerle el amor con cariño, besarla entera y acariciarla sin mayores intenciones a la de sentir su piel contra la suya. Kiba quería que ella se dejara querer, porque pedirle cariño a ella que no sabía amarse a sí misma era una estupidez.

Y sus intenciones eran masoquistas, así que de nuevo regresó a pensar que lo mejor era dejarlo ir aunque le molestara algún tiempo.

Lo único que podía afirmar sin sentirse invasor, era que no quería que ella fuera sellada y sufriera todo lo que Neji tuvo que sufrir. Del mismo modo que no quería que Hinata tuviera que soportar otra vez el odio y desdén de otra persona cercana a ella. Hinata no lo soportaría, y tampoco él.

¿Por qué, maldición, no podía tomar un rumbo y caminar por él sin distracciones?

—¿Vienes? Tu café se enfriará si no te apresuras.

—Ajá. —Masculló, sentándose en la cama.

Una vez que estuvo en la cocina, la cual tenía apenas un par de tenues luces encendidas, se tomó la mitad de su taza de café en dos sorbos largos. Necesitaba despertarse de su letargo y finalmente dejar sus desvelos atrás. Nada saldría de ellos, nada bueno al menos. Ellos terminarían rotos y solos si intentaban tan siquiera llegar a un "quizá".

—Están buenos, aunque sean de ayer. —Comentó Hanabi sobre los dangos, mientras mordía uno—. Igualmente debes hacer las compras hoy.

—¿Qué tal si te invito a comer?

—Harás las compras igualmente. —Señaló— Y no deberíamos exponernos tanto.

—Ya sé que nos vigilan, pero tampoco es la gran cosa.

Hanabi no le respondió de inmediato sino que pareció analizarlo con real conciencia del asunto. Ambos sabían que el clan Hyuuga los vigilaba, aunque la misma Tsume Inuzuka había conversado con el cabecilla de su clan. Hanabi dejó las servilletas con las que se limpiaba los dedos a un lado y comenzó su técnica familiar; el ojo blanco.

—Solo un vigilante casual, sin la técnica encendida. Es de la parte más baja del clan, ninguna amenaza. —Detalló casualmente—. Han bajado la guardia porque han corroborado que no hacemos nada indebido.

—¿Qué consideran indebido? ¿Están esperando que tengamos sexo en el sofá o qué?

Hanabi giró los ojos.

—Es exactamente lo que están esperando, que rompa los límites.

—¿No puedes ni siquiera elegir con quién quieres hacerlo? —Preguntó tratando de ser irónico, aunque tenía real curiosidad.

¿Hasta qué punto ellos habían controlado la vida de las hijas del jefe? Nunca le había preguntado a Hinata algo tan indiscreto como aquello, pero si vivía con Naruto dudaba honestamente de que fuera solo para unos breves arrumacos. Entonces, pensó, de seguro ellos creerían que Hanabi estaba siguiendo sus pasos y pensaban que las cosas se les estaban yendo de las manos. Una cosa era que la heredera se "fugara" con un potencial Kage. Y otra muy distinta es que una futura miembro de la rama secundaria lo hiciera. Era a todas luces un desafío.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Preguntó, ruda. Era una clara señal de que el tema la incomodaba.

—Resulta que en casi veinte días no he hecho nada de nada con mi esposa. —Se burló.

Aunque no había tenido otras intenciones detrás de aquella afirmación, pronto se dio cuenta de que era cierto. No había pretendido llevarlo tan lejos en ningún momento, pero quería saber; necesitaba esa confirmación de su posible sellado.

—Puedo tener relaciones sexuales con quien me apetezca. —Informó.

Kiba no insistió y ella dejó que el tema se alejara. Hyuuga terminó de comer en el mismo silencio que él había instaurado y levantó los platos rápidamente.

—Sabes que eres libre de la apuesta, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. — Repitió Kiba.

—Pacté treinta días, quedan doce. Cumpliré mi parte, di mi palabra. —Replicó— Seré tu esposa perfecta y haré lo que creas que una esposa perfecta hace.

Hanabi dejó los platos sin fregar en el lavatorio y para reafirmar sus palabras caminó hasta él y sin advertencias previas tomó su rostro y lo besó de lleno. Kiba, quien había estado deseando constantemente besarla, tomó la oportunidad sin hacerse de rogar. Una de sus manos masculinas se posicionó en la cintura de ella y la apretó sin fuerza. La otra migró a su cuello y la obligó a inclinarse.

La muchacha dejó sus manos vagar hasta sus hombros y luego perderse en su melena descafeinada que siempre le había llamado la atención. Se besaron con todo el deseo reprimido de los múltiples días de lejana admiración. Con los labios moviéndose frenéticamente sobre los opuestos, buscando llevarse todo aquello que pudieran tomar, sorbiendo sus alientos mezclados en escasas respiraciones que llevaron a sus cuerpos a juntarse por instinto.

Ella le mordió sus labios a modo de una ruda caricia y él invadió su boca sin autorización, pero ella cedió y le permitió perderse en ella concienzudamente. Con sus manos tocando todo lo permitido y rozando los límites del pudor. Hanabi se estremeció entre los brazos que se cerraban sobre ella sin obligarla a nada pero dándoselo todo. Y nunca se sintió tan deseada, y tan querida como en aquel momento efímero.

Luego él la soltó y, como si nada, le besó las mejillas y le acarició el pelo mientras su otra mano se aferraba a sus caderas. Hanabi dejó las manos en sus hombros sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Kiba besó su cuello suavemente y luego sus hombros hasta dejar su mentón reposar en él y aspirar fuertemente su aroma.

—Aquí eres perfectamente libre, Hanabi. —Repitió a su oído, y Hanabi entendió por qué siempre se lo repetía una y otra vez.

Con la única persona con la cual era libre, incluso recluida entre sus brazos, era con él. Kiba Inuzuka la dejaba ser libre para abusar de él y romperlo. La dejaba ser, aun cuando ella misma no se lo permitía. Sus ojos se aguaron de una emoción tan absurda como fuerte, que fluyó por ella como su sangre y su chacra. Hanabi apretó su agarre en los hombros.

—No lo soy —sentenció, suavemente—. Nunca lo he sido.

* * *

><p>Hola, gente.<p>

Disculpen la tardanza, mi beta quiere que le eche la culpa a ella por la demora de la corrección porque este capítulo lleva meses escrito, creo. Pero en su defensa, estabamos las dos muy ocupadas y y apenas voy tres párrafos del siguiente capítulo.

De todas maneras, estoy muy agradecida con quienes me han mandado MP y en Twitter pidiéndome que actualice y preguntándome cosas. Estoy feliz de que a pesar del tiempo que me toma actualizar y escribir, hacerme tiempo entre la facultad y mi vida personal, y de que a pesar de ello sigan allí, incondicionales. Gracias, de verdad.

No puedo prometer volver a actualizar hasta Agosto, que acabe de rendir mis exámenes finales. Ahora vienen las regularizaciones y no puedo atrasarme, pero quiero que sepan que no voy a abandonar el fic. Mil disculpas.

Besos, y todo mi cariño. Gracias por leer.


End file.
